La chica que no creia en demonios
by Natsuki Ebony
Summary: Los demonios solo existen en los videojuegos,¿por que estoy viendo uno entonces? DantexOc
1. Oh, vamos los demonios no existen

**Hola, es mi primer fic publicado asi que si le hayan algo mal no duden en decirme, y espero que les guste , estuve buscando nombres italianos para acompañar al de Dante y encontré Lina, me gusto bastante jeje.**

**En fin, Devil May Cry, sus armas, lo relacionado con él no es de mi propiedad es de Capcom en cambio Lina y su mente bizarra son mios muajajaja.**

Capitulo 1: "Oh, vamos los demonios no existen."

_¿Saben lo que es caminar unos cuantos kilómetros cuesta abajo hacia una carretera pasando por campos y posos con hierba seca bajo un sol que solamente pareciera que te quisiera asar?, ¿si?, entonces me entenderán, salía de la universidad, estudio literalmente arriba de un cerro, por los campos de agricultura para su estudio y las granjas que hay alrededor para los demás estudiantes, el autobús no pasaba y el sol estaba en sus últimos rayos mas penetrantes para mis ojos._

-Diablos-_susurre tratando de ponerme la capucha de mi gabardina morada para ocultarme del sol y no se me ocurrió traerme mi sombrilla ni mi bloqueador, genial, tendré que bajar sola, además, admito que es un poco escalofriante pero me estaba acostumbrando. _

_Entonces vi que el cielo se estaba nublando, agradecí a Dios, me quite la capucha y logre visualizar un ligero resplandor en el cielo, será un avión quizá pero venia hacia ¿mi? Hay no, me dirigí hacia un árbol para protegerme. Entonces el resplandor se impacto contra uno de los campos de maíz, huy mierda, hice una mueca de dolor y vi que una ola de viento venia hacia mi, tome mi mochila y me cubrí con ella, gracias al cielo que llevaba los libros mas gruesos, al fin sirvieron en algo._

_Cuando logre ver mejor, vi un ¿hombre? No, no era eso, bueno si, pero ¿que demonios era eso? Creo que mi pregunta contenía la respuesta, era eso un demonio, y lo rodeaba un aura roja. Parecía que estaba pisando algo, era una figura negra con cuchillas como brazos, me asuste bastante y quise huir. ¿Y si me descubren? Solo me limite a cubrirme detrás del árbol, observe como le estaba dando una paliza el demonio rojo al negro. ¿Demonio? enserio estaba pensando en eso, solo existen en los videojuegos y en las religiones, no puede haber uno aquí tan cerca de mi, mucho menos dos, espera, tres, cuatro, ¡Cuatro! Demonios alrededor del rojo._

_Observe como el rojo destruía a los negros con habilidad y elegancia, vaya admito que nunca había visto algo así, y no quería quedarme a ver el resto, mi lado cobarde se activo y decidí huir de ahí lo mas rápido y sigilosamente posible, pero al parecer eso no es muy apropiado para describir el tronco con que me tropecé atrayendo la atención de uno de los demonios negros._

_-_Hay Lina…-_Me dije en tono de regaño retomando el paso y corriendo como pude de ahí, vi una fosa llena de ramas y me oculte dentro de ellas. Vi como paso al lado de mi, contuve mi respiración y al ver su cara deforme no pude evitar sentir repulsión y miedo sintiendo como mi corazón salía de mi pecho, se alejo y pude respirar de nuevo, salí lentamente de las ramas y volví a retomar mi camino cuando vi que el demonio me estaba siguiendo de nuevo, este seria mi fin, que raro, pensé que moriría de una forma diferente, mas normal. ¿Pero que estas pensando Lina? ¿Le darás la oportunidad de que te masacre sin antes pelear? Los humanos cuando están en una situación desconocida actúan de dos formas diferentes: huir, o agredirlo. Ya había tomado la primera ¿por que no la segunda? Tomé una piedra del tamaño de mi mano y se la arroje dándole en la cabeza pero pareció no afectarle en lo absoluto, tome un tronco lista para golpearlo. Pero cuando estaba más cerca solo vi como era rebanado a la mitad y la sangre negra me salpico la cara, para luego hacerse polvo._

_Atrás de el se encontraba el demonio rojo, lucia mucho mas poderoso y grande, claro para una chica de 1.62 de estatura, pero era como 1.80, 1.90 tal ves, no supe que hacer y me quede petrificada, mi lado cobarde de nuevo, demonios. El demonio rojo se poso cerca de mi viéndome desde abajo, para luego irse transformando lentamente en un hombre de tez blanca y cabello blanco y unos bastante hermosos ojos azul cielo con una vestimenta bastante llamativa sin tomar en cuenta sus armas._

-Que tal, linda-_Dijo de una forma seductora. ¿¡Que demonios estaba pasando!_

**Llegamos al final de el primer capitulo espero seguir subiendo mas pronto siempre y cuando la desidia no me ataque…Sayoou**


	2. Negación

**Hellow again, bien gracias por los review siento que tengo su apoyo TOT(¿) A se me olvido XD creo que cometi un error escribi que el demonio rojo (quien sabe quien será XD) veía desde abajo, seria "hacia abajo" Lina mide 1.62 y él 1.80 o 1.90.**

**Review:**

**Madamma Butterfly: me recuerdas a una de mis mejores amigas jajaja y no sabia XD wow genial antes no puse tu nombre XD.**

**Diana Andrea: sip, espero que me des tu critica mas adelante n n.**

**DC: Dante aunque quisiera no es mio ni siquiera el juego **_**men**_**cionado Capcom…peeero Lina y la historia es mía :3 **

**Y seguimos ¡**

Capitulo 2: Negación.

-Que tal, linda-_Dijo de una forma seductora. ¿¡Que demonios estaba pasando!_

"_Oh my fuck¡, que carajo, que , que". Me quede estática no sabia que hacer, digo cuando ves algo así?, su cara me sonaba, y no en la calle, digo cuando ves a un albino de ojos azules, así de grande y con una espada tamaño familiar y dos pistolas no te olvidas de el. Y menos con mi adicción a los hombres de cabello claro._

_Lo mire de arriba abajo aun embobada, espero haber cerrado mi boca al verlo por que no sentía mi cuerpo en absoluto, en especial mi rostro, lo sentía húmedo, lo toque con mi mano libre del tronco y vi sangre negra y roja, creo que esa es mía, diablos, me debí de haber cortado con una rama al salir._

_El chico, digo chico por que debe de tener que 18, 19, 20 a lo mucho, me sonroje al ver que no tenia camisa interior, vaya, bueno para matar tantos demonios hasta yo tendría un abdomen así, lo vi meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar algo, me alarme mucho y lo amenace con mi tronco, era patético, pero que mas tenia a la mano?_

_El me sonrió como burlándose de mi, hijo de puta. Saco un pedazo de tela negra, como un pañuelo y me lo dio._

_-_Toma, anda no muerdo-_ dijo mirándome aun con la estúpida sonrisa, se lo arrebate y me tape la mejilla herida con el, note como me vio detenidamente, me puse nerviosa, bien Lina tienes que salir de aquí, lastima que aun estés a mitad del camino. Tendió una de sus manos hacia mi y me toco la herida, me quede petrificada, me dio mucho miedo justo cuando tenia que ser menos marica…me traicionan._

-Esta sangre, acaso eres…-_Pero su oración fue cortada ya que se oía el motor de un autobús viniendo, "gracia, gracias, gracias" grite en silencio, me aparte de el un poco soltando el tronco y el se limito a sonreírme y cuando menos lo espere se fue._

-Adiós-_me dijo en un tono un poco extranjero._

-Que rayos-_me dije haciéndole la seña al autobús._

_Al subirme me senté hasta atrás y me quede viendo a través de la ventana, todo esto debió de ser una ilusión, pero vamos no hay explicación lógica para negar lo que sucedió, pero tampoco hay para admitirlo, sentí un dolor agudo en mi mejilla y me puse la tela haciendo presión, cierto el me dio esto, debí de haberle agradecido, digo de alguna manera me salvo la vida._

_Me quede sumida en mis pensamientos tratando de entender lo que sucedió cuando escuche a lo lejos una voz familiar llamándome, hasta que sentí que me movían el hombro, me estremecí al sentirlo, y lo vi, oh querido amigo._

_-_Hola, Giotto-le sonreí,_ es de mis mejores amigos en el mundo, Giotto me ayudo cuando estaba perdida en la universidad, cuando me olvidaba de hacer las tareas por desidia y el me prestaba sus apuntes, cuando me tenia que juntar para hacer trabajo de equipo con algún chico, el era el único que estaba conmigo mientras los demás estaban con la chica mas linda del salón, por no decir fácil ni zorra, no soy la chica mas hermosa de la escuela ni la que mas "enseña", pero le agradezco a Giotto por ayudarme en esos momentos._

-¿Qué te paso?, luces pálida, asustada y con, oh dios, ¿es sangre?-_dijo asustado._

_Reí ante su reacción, el sabia sacarme una sonrisa del rostro, levante mi mano libre y revolví su cabello largo, abundante y castaño, me quite la tela del rostro notando como mi herida dejaba de doler._

_-_Nada mi raro amigo, ¿te he dicho que pareces un hosky siberiano castaño con ese cabello?-_reí al decírselo tratando que se calmara, no me agradaba verlo con esa cara de tonto preocupado, prefiero con la cara de idiota que tiene al decirme que tiene un nuevo videojuego o que ha visto otro anime._

_-_No me vengas con esas Lina, que te paso?

_Rodé los ojos para luego mirarlo-_Mira, primero: así soy de pálida y eso que estoy quemada por el sol, segundo: no estoy asustada, solo estaba pensando, y tercero: si es sangre, pero es que me caí a esos posos con ramas rotas que hay, deberían de decirle a los de biología que pongan una malla o algo, no se por que los tienen ahí-_frunciendo el ceño y lo mire fijamente._

_Giotto cambio esa mirada por la de él niño normal, idiota e inocente que tiene. O si inocente amigo._

-Lina, tu siempre tan distraída niña loca-_rio y me rodeo con su brazo mi hombro atrayéndome hacia el y revolviéndome mis cabellos y quitándome una que otra rama que estaba entre estos._

_Llegue a mi casa y me despedí de Giotto que me acompaño hasta la entrada, salude a mis padres y a mi hermana menor y me dirigí a lavarme y a dormir, solo quería eso, no comer ni hacer tarea, dormir._

_Al desvestirme saque la tela de mi bolsillo y la extendí con mis dos manos para verlo mejor, vaya, era seda y olía raro como a medicina, le di la vuelta y vi un símbolo de tamaño discreto en la esquina inferior derecha, un pentágono con un circulo rodeándolo con pequeños símbolos, el pentágono estaba invertido para proteger del mal así que no me alarme, mi familia sabe un poco de estos símbolos._

_Tome una ducha, quite el resto de las ramas y hojas que había en mi cuerpo, al salir me dirigí al espejo a mirarme la herida esta había sanado, abrí los ojos como platos, no se veía nada, nisiquiera un rasguño ni cicatriz. Debió ser el pañuelo._

_Me vestí y dirigí a la cama llevando conmigo el pañuelo examinándolo, sea lo que sea, esta cosa cura las heridas, debe de tener una medicina impregnada en ella, la deje a un lado y mire hacia la ventana de mi cuarto viendo la Luna. En, fin, mañana averiguare lo que paso._

**OOOki doki pequeños educandos aquí les dejo el segundo XD espero les, guste, curiosamente las ideas se me vienen cuando ya es noche jajaja y no cuando me pongo en la computadora en la tarde para escribir XD oh la vida.**

**Sus reviewssesese son importantes para mi**

**Matta nee**

_**Oh cierto se me olvidaba, DESCRIPCION DE PERSONAJES:**_

**Lina: **

**Estatura: 1.62 como antes mencione**

**Peso: mm pongámosle 60**

**Medidas: 100 80 91**

**Cabello: oscuro llegándole a negro ondulado y debajo de los hombros.**

**Ojos: oliva**

**Tez: blanca **

**Giotto:**

**Estatura: 1.80**

**Peso: 70 es puro musculo hombre!**

**Cabello: Castaño claro,abundante y peinado para distintos lados terminando en picos, largo hasta el cuello.**

**Ojos: Castaño claro con un toque amarillo. Tipo almendrados.**

**Medidas: tiene unos pechos enooo, ok no XD. El típico hombre delgado pero con el cuerpo bien marcado, pero no exagerado. Esta bueno pues XD.**

**Ahora si matta nee!**


	3. Aceptación, adiós escepticismo

**Bien, capitulo 3 waa gracias a sus review waasdsdas**

**Madamma Butterfly: oo si eres muy parecida a ella XD y si ella es bonita :3 y random, y fácil de hacer amigos y aveces agresiva verbalmente, aunque las mayorías de las cosas lo dice de cariño, de hecho incluiré un poco de ella XD**

**Yui Sparda: aaa quien no ama esas cositas pelucas hermosas-3-. Jhaja genial que te guste espero lo sigas leyendo :3.**

**BLUBLUBLUBLUBLU**

_En, fin, mañana averiguare lo que paso._

_Desperté con dolor de cabeza, maldije en lo bajo y puse los pies sobre la tierra, suelo frio para ser mas preciso, me arregle y vestí y note que algo se me cayo al suelo, el pañuelo._

_Joder entonces si fue cierto?, yo pensaba que mi vida universitaria seria mas emocionante pero no a tal extremo, baje a desayunar, igualmente no tenia mucho apetito, me tome una aspirina y vámonos a la escuela._

_En el autobús iba subiendo y noto como alguien me agarra del hombro y me grita._

-Watzuup-_mi cabeza me repetía,"mátalo, mátalo, mátalo"_

-Giotto, me duele la cabeza no hagas eso-_ dije de mal humor, el siguió sonriendo mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos, era aproximadamente 1 hora de camino, no era broma lo de el cerro…_

_Cuando llegamos hacia un frio del demonio así que me arrope mas con mi abrigo morado, voltee y me quede sorprendida._

_Había maestros y alumnos viendo el pedazo de campo negro que había en las afueras de la escuela, discutían con quien habría sido, vándalos sin sentido", oí decir a uno de ellos._

_Apure el paso, no me creerían si les digo lo que paso, "claro Lina seria algo como: oh estaba caminando y llego unos demonios peleándose y fue tanta la agresividad que se murieron las plantas, fin" lo bueno es que nadie nos vio._

_-_Lina, que pasaría si fueran seres del espacio exterior o hubo una batalla oh, oh llegaron unos mutantes salvajes y empezaron a comerse el maíz-_dijo emocionado._

_Querido, si supieras que estas tan cerca en tus ilusiones imaginarias…_

_Solo sonreí y me apure al salón de clases en el tercer piso, es pequeño, tipo salón de química de la secundaria ustedes me entienden, solo que sin animales enfrascados, solo refrigeradores con bacterias y productos lácteos caseros y carne..en fin._

_Todo iba bien en clase, transcurrió normal, risas de los chicos, quejas, clase, aburrimiento, comer, clase, lo normal._

_Hasta que me ataco la distracción y me quede viendo hacia la ventana, oh si me da mucho por eso, y vi una pequeña ave volando desde el techo del edificio de enfrente detrás de ella vi una mancha roja, estaba caminando, y se detuvo en la orilla, que es eso?, al ver algo brillante que apuntaba hacia nosotros y sonó un disparo._

_El salón se alarmo y se quedo en silencio al ver el apagón que ocurrió milisegundos después del disparo._

-Esperen un momento-_dijo la profesora, al salir del aula._

_Nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro y discretamente me asome de nuevo a la ventana sacando mi cabeza de esta y vi, la mancha roja se había ido, y sentí que algo cayo sobre mi cabeza, la tome con mi mano y vi que era una hoja, después cayo, otra y otra…las tome y voltee hacia arriba._

_Me quede asombrada esa mancha era el chico de ayer¡ me le quede viendo tratando de no gritar ni hacer ningún movimiento repentino, no quisiera involucrar a mis compañeros, levanto su mano derecha y me señalo que fuera arriba._

_Me ataco la curiosidad y decidí subir esperando no morir en el proceso, si ese chico no me mato ayer por que lo haría ahora?._

_Al llegar se activo mi lado cobarde y marica chillón, solté un grito que rápido fue tapado por una mano negra, vi de reojo y ahí estaba el, vaya su cabello es como la luna que se esta asomando en estos momentos, pero que demonios pienso aléjate de el¡ pero mis ojos solo podían ver a ese demonio gigante que estaba tumbado en el suelo con sangre a su alrededor._

-Te soltare pero no grites-_dijo en tono serio._

_Asentí levemente y me soltó, pude respirar al fin, vi al demonio que tenia clavada una espada en el cráneo, supuse que era la del chico y al caminar un poco lejos me tope con una bata y mas ropa, era la que usaba mi maestra, mi lado agresivo se activo._

-Que putas madres le hiciste a nuestra maestra_-grite furiosa, estaba bien que matara al demonio y me salvara, pero eso no le da el derecho de matar a toda persona que se le tope._

-Esto…-_dijo mientras sacaba la espada del cráneo del demonio y este se disolvía en cenizas, vi como se la ponía en la espalda de nuevo y caminaba hacia mi.-_Tu maestra era un demonio, así de fácil-_ se poso frente a mi viéndome._

_Carajo era mas alto de lo que recordaba, así de fácil? No es sencillo carburar que tu maestra de casi un año sea esa cosa que estaba, joder, algo me decía que ya estaba mucho tiempo en esto de la caza._

_-_Q..quien eres-_me estaba cayendo del miedo pero otra vez, mi curiosidad, mentada curiosidad._

_El chico me acorralo, supo que intentaba salir de ahí por la puerta, poso su mano en esta cerrándola y me aprisiono contra esta viéndome fijamente._

-Mmm? Veamos muchos me dices dios o hijo de Sparda, pero para los amigos es Dante, o dios como quieras-_sonrió aun acercando mas su rostro._

_Joder esta bueno, no Lina, puede ser un demonio, tranquila, eh ya estaba pensando en eso, ya los había aceptado, bueno nimodo. Diablos, se estaba acercando mas a mi rostro , que intenta este?, rápido Lina piensa rápido._

_-Dante- dije en un intento de detener en lo que creí estaba apunto de hacer._

-Mmm? Que?-_ dijo aun sonriendo._

_-_Dante, me gusta mas_-dije quitándome un poco el miedo, este hombre puede parecer raro, pero, creo que no es tan malo como el demonio que mato._

_Dante rio y me miro apartándose y recargándose en la puerta al lado de mi, mierda este no quería dejarme ir aun?, ya era noche y comienza a hacer frio._

-Como te llamas?-_ me dijo mirando al suelo._

-Lina..Redgrave- _dije sin mirarlo._

_Note como el se tenso y me miro sorprendido, o eso parecía ya que sus ojos volvieron a los mismos unos instantes después._

-Que?, tu matas demonios o lo que sea y me miras como si yo fuera la rara_- este hombre me esta molestando…_

_Solo miro al infinito, pasaron unos momentos y no decía nada, que, me iba a retener ya en la noche con este frio y lejos de mi casa, no lo creo._

_Me separe de la puerta e intente abrirla para salir, note como el se salió de su trance y me aprisiono tomándome del brazo. Me miro a los ojos._

_-_Redgrave, así es el apellido de toda tu familia?-_me dijo apretándome mas del brazo._

_-_Si, que te sorprende que alguien se llame diferente que tu, Sparda no es un apellido muy conocido que digamos-_hice esfuerzo soltándome de el y dirigiéndome a la puerta, abriéndola y apunto de salir._

_-_Espera¡ debes de quedarte conmigo, esta escuela todavía no esta libres de demonios-_dijo en un tono de orden, deberás que este hombre me esta pateando las bolas._

_-_No me importa si godzilla viene, tengo sueño y me voy de aquí¡-

_Abrí la puerta y vi a uno de mis compañeros de clase que estaba en la entrada._

-Hola tu, ya paso el ultimo autobús?- _Vi como me sonrió y su mirada cambio, daba miedo._

_Me hice unos pasos hacia atrás mientras veía como se transformaba en una bestia igual a la que vi esfumarse hace unos minutos, Dante se puso frente a mi viéndome de reojo con media sonría, de "te lo dije". Ok, el tenia razón respecto a eso._

_-_Apártate-_dijo otra vez en tono de orden, esta vez no me pateo las bolas, estaba mas aterrorizada por el monstro tamaño industrial que estaba frente a ambos._

_Y sin darme cuenta hasta que oí el metal chocar y los aullidos, la pelea había comenzado, corrí hasta una esquina de la azotea cuidándome de no caer y solo sentarme atrás de un tanque de agua._

_Odio ser inútil, pero no podía hacer nada en estos momentos, vi como Dante lo embestía y cortaba haciendo salpicar la sangre a todos lados, vi un bulto extraño encima de el monstro, tenia ojos?¡, que carajo que asco, me estaba mirando y salto del monstro hacia mi, mierda, mierda, mierda, no tenia nada a la mano para defenderme, Dante noto lo que estaba pasando así que lo ataco con mas fuerza, pero ya era tarde vi como el mini monstro salto del tanque hacia mi, y en un reflejo estire la mano hacia el defendiéndome._

_Pasaron unos segundos y me sentía, viva?, mi mano mojada y vi que estaba llena de sangre negra, y empapada del agua que había en el tanque y Dante atrás del tanque igual con sangre adornando su rostro me vio sorprendido._

_-_Definitivamente tienes que venir conmigo-_me jalo del brazo de nuevo y me llevo hacia la puerta._

-No¡, que carajo pasa contigo, no me explicas nada, ni quien eres en realidad, ni por que el afán de que me lleves contigo y por que hay esas cosas aquí¡-_Me moleste, enserio, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así._

_Dante respiro suavemente como tratando de calmarse y me miro._

-Redgrave, era un antiguo amigo de la familia, si llevas su apellido y no se ocultan significa que tienes una familia poderosa, tu edad, ya estas comenzando a tener signos y por eso los demonios se comieron a tus queridos conocidos para vigilarte, y es por eso que acabas de volar un tanque de agua y a la bestia esa verde, aunque eso explica el color de tu sangre, es diferente… quieres mas detalles?, ven conmigo, estarás segura.- _Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo y la regreso a mi, y me jalo de nuevo esta vez mas rápido._

_Procesando, procesando, procesando…_

-Tu puta madre¡-_grite zafándome otra vez de el señalándolo con una de mis manos y apartándome de el, que, que , Confusión, o maldita confusión._

_Dante solo se limito a mirarme, su mirada se agravo y camino hacia mi rápidamente, me tomo de ambos brazos apretándolos contra mi cuerpo y me alzo, wow nadie había podido hacer eso tan fácilmente, no soy muy ligera que digamos._

-Te llevare quieras o no, ve por tus cosas no me importa si las dejas, y vámonos de aquí- _dijo sacudiéndome y mirándome fijamente._

_Mis cosas, mis amigos, la escuela, y si todavía hay demonios?, y si los matan a todos mientras me voy, digo no tienen por que quedarse, pero hay un festín de humanos aquí…_

_-_Iré contigo, con una condición- _Dante suspiro levemente y me fajo aun reteniéndome._

-Deberás que no se puede discutir contigo, habla-_Su ira se estaba yendo, eso era bueno, me imagino._

-Iré contigo, pero destruye a todos los demonios que hay en la escuela y garantízame la seguridad de esta-

-Bien, cazaremos a esas cosas mañana, ya se están yendo todos y con esos cuerpos serán difíciles de matar, al menos que quieras que mate a todos-_dijo tratando de reírse_

_Maldito no te atreverías, lo mire y estuve de patearle la espinilla…_

_-_Ok, no. En cambio la seguridad, solo bastaría con matarlos y alejarte de ellos, perderán interés. Y sabiendo que alguien como yo solo te buscaba a ti..bueno tu entiendes-

_Si entendía, entiendo que tienes un ego del carajo, amigo._

_-_Bien, gracias…Dante-

_Este solo sonrió y dejo mi camino libre para bajar._

-Te acompañare hasta tu casa-

_Camino hacia mi siguiéndome, cuando llegamos al salón, efectivamente, estaba solo, recogí mis cosas y salimos de la escuela, hasta que vi la entrada, ahí se encontraba mi husky favorito._

-Lina, que paso, tardaste como una hora, que…-_Me vio alegre para dirigir su mirada al albino, un rostro de pánico se le asomo tratando de huir, camino hacia atrás unos pasos y corrió._

_-_Giotto, espera¡, no es tan malo como parece-

_Pero este se había ido, vaya que es rápido y, ya no se veía a lo lejos._

_-_Hay no- _Giotto…_

_Cuando voltee a Dante para verlo con enojo, mi mirada se esfumo para ver a un Dante, con alas como picos rojos que venían de un adorno como metálico en su espalda, acompañando con unas botas metálicas y una mascara de media cara que se desvaneció al mirarme, me tendió la mano, se la di tímidamente, luego el me jalo abrazándome y volamos._

_Grite fuerte al sentir el impulso, pero luego me estaba divirtiendo, aunque aun no tenia una explicación lógica para esto, aaaaa… al demonio ya no me sorprende lo que haga este tipo, al menos lo que he visto de el…joder ya me estaba poniendo pervertida._

_**BLUBLUBLUBLU**_

**Bien, como vieron seria una mezcla del DMC3 y DMC4 por el armamento que usa al final XD.**

**Eeen fin dejen sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, y ya se por que duran XD la inspiración se va joder DX¡ sayooww**


	4. ¿Alguien nuevo?

**Yelooww , jaja hola aa aaaa a a…a XD aww ya se por que duran algunos en subir cap nuevo tanto XD nomas la inspiración no viene XD. Okok tratare de hoy hacer el cap en un dia yeeiii.**

**Reviews: **

**Madamma Butterfly: See soy nocturna XD, en eso nos parecemos DX sadsadsa, jjajaja madamma yah ago cap mas largos lo que tu quieres es leer mas é e(¿) XD ok nah tratare hacer de 10 pags o algo asi por que la ultima fue de cómo 5 XD haber de cuanto me sale este. A mi también me encantaría conversar contigo :3 Y SUBE CAPITULOS TU TAMBIEN MAS SEGUIDO DX me dejas con la duda de Lex y Dante DX**

**Diana Andrea: ooo eres sabia, exacto Giotto tiene un lado secreto muajajaja.**

**Zombie Lover Here: wasadsadasdsad GRACIAS¡3 sipi lo hare ;3.**

**Disclamier: Dante, aunque sea mi amor platónico imposible, no es mio es de Capcom y de Ninja Theory con eso del DMC5, pero no ha salido, alguien sabe cuando sale? Y am… see en fin NO ES MIO.**

**La historia si :3 y Lina también.**

**Y seguimos¡**

**ADASDSADSADASDASDSA**

_Grite fuerte al sentir el impulso, pero luego me estaba divirtiendo, aunque aun no tenia una explicación lógica para esto, aaaaa… al demonio ya no me sorprende lo que haga este tipo, al menos lo que he visto de el…joder ya me estaba poniendo pervertida._

**Capitulo 4: ¿Alguien nuevo?**

_Wow no había visto esto tan de lejos, llegamos al carretera en 5 min, cuando caminando este tramo hago aproximadamente media hora, irónico._

_Estaba solo, y no veía a Giotto, después le señale a Dante por donde irse para llegar a mi casa, si me hizo pasar el rato sangriento y darme la experiencia de volar, al menos que lo haga bien y me ahorre dinero del autobús._

_Llegamos a mi casa, aun tenia las luces encendidas, y de navidad, cierto ya estamos en esas fechas…_

_Dante me dejo en la acera con cuidado y camino conmigo hasta la entrada, oí como unos pasos apresurados venían y abrían la puerta._

_Me asuste y cuando voltee a ver a Dante, ya no estaba, vi como mi hermana menor me veía con todo de sorpresa._

-Santa Claus?- _me dijo con ojos de cachorro._

-Que?-

-Santa Claus, antes de abrir vi el reflejo de algo rojo con cabello blanco, era el? Vino para traerme los regalos?-_ me dijo ilusionada._

_Contuve la risa que me atacaba y solo revolví sus cabellos negros, nunca lo había pensado así de Dante._

-No, no era nada, debiste de ver el adorno de enfrente-_señalando un adorno de Santa inflable._

_Mi hermana solo entro y se fue con nuestros padres, aw llegue tarde, me regañaran._

_Pero ellos solo se limitaron a saludarme y decirme que se iban a dormir, llevándose a mi hermana con ellos._

_Me dirigí a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich, mientras comía me puse a carburar lo que había pasado hoy, mi familia, ahora recuerdo…_

_Hace unos años iba con mi mama en el auto y me comento que nuestra familia eran magos, de los buenos, pero que todas las personas son así, que no me sintiera especial, y que nuestra familia era un poco mas sensible que los demás, y me confeso que su lado de la familia tiene tantas mujeres por que los hombres que se han casado terminan traicionándolas o muertos, eso me dio miedo, no quisiera que el ser que amara terminara igual…_

_Al menos mi mama tiene a mi padre, bueno no es mi padre realmente, es mi padrastro desde hace unos años, pero me trata como si fuera su hija de sangre, y mi hermana es mi hermanastra, pero la amo como si fuera mi hermana, además que los términos que se usa no me agradan, vives con ellos, convives, es tu familia…_

_Y si mi padre tuvo algo que ver con Dante?, o con su padre o tal ves, no se que pensar, demasiadas emociones por hoy._

_Cuando me di cuenta ya no tenia mi comida, me la comí y ni cuenta me di, me sonreí ante mi distracción y me dirigí a lavar mi plato y al baño, me vi en el espejo y note que aun tenia rastros de sangre seca en mi rostro, me lave y me fui a mi cuarto viendo el pañuelo que tenia encima de la cama._

_Cierto, debí dárselo… me lo llevaré mañana, lo veré mañana, al menos eso me dijo y el no se ve de una persona que se echa para atrás, al menos no en estos asuntos, aun no lo conozco bien…Dante._

_Me dormí cuando menos me lo espere y me despertó la alarma de mi celular, mencione que mi timbre me enputa tanto que solo así me despierto?, la apague y me dirigí a bañarme, Salí temblando estúpido frio, me vestí y baje a tomar algo del refrigerador, nadie estaba despierto, seguramente se fueron antes o no se._

_Me dirigí a la para del autobús abrasándome con mi chaqueta y viendo el humo que producía mi respiración, cuando llego y me subí, note algo diferente, nadie me estaba gritando, nadie me tomaba, del brazos, nadie me revolvía el cabello, no vi a nadie con cara de tonto ni cabello de husky, Giotto, donde estas?._

_En el camino vi el paisaje, nublado, como me gusta._

_Llegue a la ultima estación, me baje y dirigí a la escuela que estaba enfrente, era como antes que sucediera todo, gente por todos lados , gritando, peleándose y abrazándose._

_Llegue a mi aula y vi que alguien faltaba, el chico de ayer, la maestra, y Giotto. _

_Me senté y espere a que algo pasara, mi mirada se sumió en la ventana y oí que alguien entro..._

-Soy su nuevo profesor de microbiología-

_Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos lo voltee a ver y lo vi, recuerdan que tengo una ligera obsesión con los chicos de cabello claro?, pues el chico que veía ahí, tendría unos veintitantos, cabello rubio parecido al de Giotto pero menos largo y ojos verdes, llevaba un pantalón formal café, tenis de color , no lo pude ver bien, una camisa formal rosa pálido con un chaleco amarillo pálido y una corbata rayada verde, y un suéter café, y en el rostro, su hermoso rostro unos lentes cuadrados de armazón negro grueso, me dio ganas de reírme, su estilo era cómico pero se le perdonaba por su cuerpo y rostro._

_Me perdí la parte de su nombre hasta que lo escribió en la pizarra._

_Dino, ok, había de dos: o sacaba excelentes calificaciones con el, o reprobaba por ver su rostro y oír su melodiosa voz, empezó a hablar de el, tiene 22 años, que?¡ si solo me lleva cuatro años, es un chico prodigio?_

_Comenzó a nombrar lista, hasta que llego al mío, se detuvo un poco y volteo a ver quien contestaba, levante la mano y se me quedo mirando, me puse nervios ay desvié la mirada para que el siguiera con su clase ordinaria._

_Cuando salimos ya era tarde, Salí al baño cuando note que el entro al de hombres, me escondí tras una pared y espere a que saliera, no soy acosadora, pero quisiera saber si el no es un demonio como el de ayer, oi pasos y me estremecí volteándome._

_Vi a dos compañeros de clase que platicaban._

-Oíste lo de la desaparición de la profesora y ese chico raro, debieron de fugarse juntos, había el rumor que era un romance imposible-

_Solo eso alcance oír antes de que se alejaran mas, cierto según Dante los demonios se los comieron, es mi culpa, después de todo, solo lo hicieron por que yo estoy aquí, tengo que limpiar esta escuela de ellos antes que se coman a mas gente._

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a Dino fuera del baño y caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, se veía normal, a su alrededor no, lo estaban esperando unas chicas hablando con el y moviendo su cabello, no era difícil suponer que se enamoraron de el._

-Acosando?-_Me asuste y voltee rápidamente, me habían pillado, pero no era importante cuando note quien era._

-Solo me aseguraba que no fuera un demonio, Dante-_ me voltee de nuevo para verlo pero se había ido._

_-_No es un demonio, ya lo vigile-

-Ahora quien es el acosador, eh?-

-Calla, al menos yo no me le quedo viendo como idiota-

_Estaba apunto de insultarlo cuando me interrumpió…_

-No hay demonios por el momento, quieres irte ya conmigo?-

_Cierto, no ha habido nada raro, pero si solo se esconden por lo que sucedió, si solo esperan a que nos vayamos para atacar?_

-Mejor nos esperamos un par de días mas- _Le dije volteando a verlo y saliendo de mi escondite._

_Me dirigía a la acera cuando me detuvo Dante _

-Es peligroso, yo te llevo- _dijo cuando vi que ya tenia su armadura como ayer, bueno no me molesta volar de nuevo…_

_Le tendí la mano para irnos y cuando estaba apunto de ascender me acorde de algo que tenia que preguntarle_

-No has visto a Giotto?-_ aun me carcomía la duda y vi como el solo me miro y ascendió de nuevo ya dirigiéndonos hacia mi casa._

-Que, el chico con cabello raro?, no-

_Lo dijo secamente, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, lo comienzo a extrañar._

_Llegamos a mi casa después de un corto viaje, me bajo en la acera y camine hasta la puerta. Recordé lo de ayer y le dije._

-Me traerás algo para navidad, Santa?-

-A que diablos te refieres?-

_Solo me reí al ver su signo de interrogación en el rostro y me voltee al notar que habrían la puerta, el se había ido._

-Hola, hermanita-_Le sacudí el cabello notando como me hacia un puchero y cerro la puerta._

-Y nuestros padres?- _Le dije entrando a la cocina y sacando mis libros._

_-_En el cine-

-Y te dejaron a ti sola?-

-Ya soy niña grande-_me dijo en puchero tratando de hacer berrinche_

-Ok, ok, tranquila, ya cenaste?- _Me levante para hacerme un te._

-Si, y me voy a dormir, descansa-

_Vi como se fue , deje la tetera y me fui a revisar mis libros, tonta tarea, mm…creo que hare primero la de Dino, jeje ya me estoy sonrojando, aww mi lado cursi esta a flote, ok Lina, concéntrate._

_Paso un rato y oí unos ruidos, no le hice caso ha de ser la pequeña mocosa, seguí escribiendo y los seguía oyendo, luego mas fuertes, pasos quizá…, bajaban por las escaleras, me dirigí lentamente hacia el cajón de los cuchillos y saque uno tamaño taquero, camine lentamente hasta la puerta recargándome en uno de sus lados, cuando abrió la puerta oí bien sus pasos, demasiado pesados, me asuste un poco cuando oí la tetera silbar._

_Corrí hasta el ser y le quise clavar el cuchillo, pero este me tomo la muñeca y con su otra mano tomo mi cintura y aprisiono contra el, cerré los ojos fuerte, esperando a que me hiriera de algún modo._

-Así es como tratas a tus invitados?-

_Esa voz, Dante, maldito…_

-Sabes que esa cosa por la entre hace unas horas se llama puerta verdad?-_Le dije soltándome de el dirigiéndome a la tetera._

-Graciosa, solo me alarme por que no vi tu luz prendida y entre por tu ventana, no eres muy ordenada que digamos-

_Voltee y vi como sonreía con malicia._

-Me espías o que?-_ tomando mi te y dejándole otra taza a Dante._

-Solo desde que te conocí, ya te dije, si no te llevo conmigo al menos me asegurare que no te pasa nada malo-

_Sentí mis mejillas calientes, me estoy sonrojando, cálmate Lina, ese hombre no vale la pena. Volví a mis libros y vi como uno de ellos desapareció, voltee para ver a Dante leyéndolo._

-Con que para ese maestro no?, vaya si que son muchas palabras-

_Le arrebate el libro y lo puse junto con mis otras cosas, el se sentó junto a mi y tomo la otra taza._

_-_Que haces aquí, Dante-

-Que agresiva, yo solo quería saber si estabas, bien, y entregarte esto-

_Me dio un brazalete, era hermoso, plateado con grabados parecidos a los que tienen mis padres en sus libros y una piedra verde adornándola._

-Gracias, creo, por que me das esto?-

-Es para canalizar tus poderes, lo tomas con la mano y puf disparas, lo tenia hace tiempo, para…bueno es tuyo, haz con el lo que te plazca-

_Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, a ahora sabe como usarla eh?_

-Gracias- _Solo eso se me ocurría decir._

_El hizo una seña con la mano como de adiós y se fue._

_Termine mis deberes y me dirigí a dormir, y cuando menos lo pensé, mi alarma molesta sonó._

_Me vestí, arregle, baje a tomar algo, mis padres estaban ahí y me acorde de llevar el brazalete puesto y el pañuelo conmigo, mi madre vio el brazalete y me vio sorprendida y me fui antes de que pudiera decir algo, no sabia como enfrentarla, preguntarle si era cierto lo de mi padre, lo que Dante me dijo._

_Cuando subía al autobús no vi a Giotto, pero al asomarme por la ventana seguía todo nublado, me sumí en mis pensamientos y llegue a la escuela, llego Dino, y para mi escasa sorpresa todas las chicas estaban adelante mas arregladas de lo normal, o genial, mejor me rindo no podre contra ellas, digo considero que soy bonita, pero al lado de ellas, tienes mas experiencia y se atreven a mas cosas que yo. Aquí seria cuando Giotto me dice una broma o trata de hacerme reír._

_El día termino, y ya estábamos saliendo del salón._

-Señorita Redgrave, espere por favor, necesito hablar con usted-

_Enserio, Dino me estaba llamando, ok cálmate no digas cosas estúpidas y no pongas cara tonta…_

-Si?-

_Dino se acerco a mi y me señalo mi muñeca, la levante y el hizo a un lado mi manga larga para descubrir mi brazalete, abrió los ojos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero unos chillidos de unas chicas me aturdieron y bloquearon la vista interponiéndose entre Dino y yo._

_Al ver que no se querían ir, simplemente me fui._

_Camine por los jardines y sentí una mirada extraña pensé que seria Dante, me volteé y no, era una chica que me veía raro, como perdida, camine hacia ella para hablarle y note que su piel se estaba cayendo, que asco…me hice unos pasos para atrás y note a otra chica igual, voltee para todos lados y no veía a Dante, joder, joder, joder, tome mi brazalete para quitármelo y sentí que me atrapaban por la cintura, nunca me había alegrado que ese me haya tocado._

-Tardaste, Dante-

_Me elevo saltando para dejarnos lejos de los demonios viéndolos de frente, me dirigió una sonrisa y corrió hacia ellos enfrentándolos, eran enormes se habían transformado en lago mas grande que los de la otra vez, sentí ese miedo de nuevo y al voltear vi a otros 3 chicos transformándose. Mierda, y Dante lejos, Lina tienes poderes por dios debes de enfrentarte._

_Toma mi brazalete como dijo Dante, y trate de hacer que saliera algo, pero nada, no se como lo hice, me siento inútil…_

_Los tres venían hacia mi saltando, sentí miedo y coraje y cerré los ojos escudándome con mis manos, no sentía nada, ni lo que sentí cuando me atacaron la ultima vez, algo me tomo del hombro y me aprisiono contra el, me estremeci al sentir que me revolvía el cabello y se reía, yo conocía ese sonido, no…_

-Hola –_ Esa sonrisa idiota, Giotto!, pero los demonios…_

_Que carajo, alguien los estaba matando, y habían mas, Dante estaba ocupado, Giotto me protegía y…Dino?¡ estaba matándolos, tenia un tipo báculo azul en sus manos, y al voltear hacia Giotto, solo tenia una espada plateada con adornos amarillos._

_Todo este escenario, me sentí confundida y frustrada. Giotto me sonrio, me beso el cabello y corrió hacia los demás demonios cortándolos uno por unos._

_Me veía en medio de todos, sin poder defenderme, oh frustración, debo de aprender como activar esta cosa, vi el brazalete y me lo puse de nuevo._

_Dino se poso al lado de mi y me vio._

-Terminaremos nuestra platica en otro momento, señorita Lina- _Convirtiendo su báculo en un hacha plateada con incrustaciones azules y partiendo a una bestia que se acercaba._

_-_Lamento la espera, Lina-_Me dijo Giotto posándose al lado de mi y sonriéndome, convirtiendo su espada en un anillo._

_Dino convirtió el suyo en un arete que llevo a su oreja izquierdo y Giotto se puso el anillo en el dedo corazón izquierdo, como de matrimonio._

_Cuando voltee a Giotto para hablarle este fue envestido por Dante que lo golpeaba contra un árbol y apuntándolo con una de sus pistolas._

-Dante¡-_Le grite, que coño cree que hace este._

_Corri hacia ellos pero Dante me detuvo._

-No, Lina, es un demonio, apártate de el-

_Me quede estatica, que? Giotto, pero, tanto que estuve con el…_

_-_No te reconoci por tu anillo ese, pero ahora, te identifico bien, adiós-

-N…No espera, no soy malo, solo vine aquí para protegerla¡-

_Grito antes de que Dante apretara el gatillo._

_-_Vamos, crees que tengo oportunidad contra un mitad demonio?-_ Giotto continuo._

_Que Dante es mitad demonio?, pero, bueno eso explica su físico…pero si es un demonio, me quiere matar también? Me aparte de el con miedo y me puse atrás de Dino, Dan te titubeo entre Giotto y yo pero siguió apuntando a Giotto con el arma._

_-_Piénsalo hijo de Sparda, estuve tan cerca de ella por tanto tiempo, tuve su cuello, entre mis brazos, y no hice nada. No te parece que si quisiera haberle hecho daño lo haría?-

_Giotto tiene razón, y si Dante me hubiera querido hacerme daño lo hubiera hecho desde el primer momento en que me vio…_

_Salí a la vista de nuevo y vi como Dante tras titubear un rato se aparto de el para regresar a mi lado._

-Bien, creo que tendremos que trabajar juntos-_Menciono Dino con una sornisa._

-Dino, tu no eres un demonio ni nada por el estilo?-

_Dino sonrió y me miro dulcemente, oh que lindo._

_-_Nop, soy como tu familia, un mago-

-Ya veo-

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, ya es tarde, Dante por favor llevala a salvo con su familia- _Dijo Giotto, viéndome._

_-_Nos vemos el lunes, Lina-_ Dino se despidió alejándose de nosotros junto con Giotto._

_Dante me miro y me hizo una seña con su cabeza para que camináramos._

_-_Entonces si eres mitad demonio, uno de tus padres fue humano verdad, y por le nombre de Sparda suena a hombre, entonces tu padre fue el demonio y tu madre humana?-

_Dante asintió con la cabeza y siguió viendo a frente._

_-_Y que paso?, si se puede saber-

_Suspiro levemente como tomando coraje…_

-Mi padre era un demonio, si, pero defendió a los humanos del reinado y cambio demonville por la tierra que ahora conoces, sello y separo los dos mundos, después se quedo aquí y conoció a mi madre, una mujer hermosa, y nos tuvieron a mi hermano que no lo he visto desde hace años y a mi…-

_Note que no pudo seguir, tome su mano y la abrace con la mía._

-Gracias-

_El sonrió o eso parecía por que me distrajo la motocicleta roja que estaba enfrente de nosotros_

-Llegamos- _me dijo sonriendo y se separo de mi para ir hacia el vehículo y me lanzo un casco rojo._

-Gracias, quería viajar de una forma mas normal-_reí y me subí detrás de el._

_Arranco y nos dirijimos hacia casa._

**ASDADSDSADASDASD**

**Bien siempre dure 2 dias XD hahahaha, y es 9 pags haber si ahora no s eme ponen exigentes é é (¿) XD que les pareció? Nos vemoos.**

**Aaa descripción de personaje:**

**Dino:**

**Estatura: 1.80**

**Peso: 75 tambien puro musculo **

**Tez: Blanca**

**Medidas: esta bueno :3, mas marcado que Giotto, pero tampoco exagerado XD.**

**Lo demás ya lo especifico en el texto XD.**

**Ojos verde cabello rubio parecido al de Giotto, see.**

**Sus reviweseses son importantes para mi :3.**


	5. Recuerdos de familia

**Yelooww, waa gomen por la demora ó o, awww alguien sabe cuando sale DMC5? T T…DX**

**RV: **

**Madamma Butterly: jajaja si tengo mexicanismos XD hahah exacto you and me are truw mexicans3, jajaja aa que bueno que eres exigente me siento alagada :3(¿) jajaja reviewsesess**

**Zombie Lover Here: jaja aw gomene tratare de no usar tantos mexicanismos y si es asi pondré un glosario XD pero si le entendiste no? :3**

**Yui Sparda: Claroow Dino es un amor *3*, enserio? Entonces te quedara genial XD, aa pues si ocupas opiniones o ayuda aquí estoy n n.**

**DC: DMC no es mio ni lo que le implique, excepto esta historia, esa si es mia :3**

**Aaa ****IMPORTANTE****: no pensaba poner imágenes de Dino ni Giotto ya que son tomados de otra serie que me encanta (DC: Y que no es mia¡) que se llama Katekyo Hitman Reborn, los nombres son los mismos por si quieren buscarlos y darse una idea de cómo son XD.**

**wewewewewewewe**

_Arranco y nos dirigimos hacia casa._

**Capitulo 5: "Recuerdos de familia"**

_Llegamos y esta vez no me acompaño a la puerta, pues ya me estaban esperando mis padres, no llegue tarde pero sabia que ya era hora de platicar lo que estaba pasando aquí._

_Dante sin quitarse el casco hizo una seña de adiós, pero alcance a escuchar un leve "estaré cerca por si las cosas se ponen agresivas", imagine que sonrió un poco al decir eso._

_Camine hacia la entrada y mis padres entraron junto con mi hermana y nos sentamos en la cocina._

_-_Quieres cenar, Lina?-_ menciono mi madre._

_-_Am, no gracias solo un te negro por favor-

_Tome asiento y vi que los demás hicieron lo mismo, mi hermana solo estaba en la mesa dibujando en su cuaderno y tarareando una canción._

_-_Lina, hija, sobre tu brazalete…-_Me hizo la seña para que se lo mostrara, quite la manga larga de mi muñeca dejándolo a la vista, note como mis padres suspiraban y se veían uno al otro, mi padre le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que ella hablara primero._

_-_Se supone que no te lo tenían que dar hasta que salieras de la universidad..-_Mi madre quiso reír pero su sonrisa se desvaneció casi al instante._

-Que es lo que me quieres decir mama-_En verdad tenia duda, no quiero sonar tosca ni agresiva pero, por favor me habían mentido sobre quien soy…_

_-_Querido, puedes traer la caja?-_Dijo mi madre, mi padre asintió y fue al cuarto y en cuestión de segundos trajo un baúl pequeño y saco un álbum de fotos._

_La tetera empezó a sonar y me asuste junto con lo que vi…_

_Me lo tendió y al abrirlo mi respiración se detuvo por un momento, se me olvido parpadear hasta que mis ojos me ardieron y traje saliva para aclarar mi garganta._

_Esto…mi padre, mi verdadero padre al lado de un hombre parecido a Dante y al lado del hombre una mujer de cabellos rubios, hermosa y abrazaba a dos pequeños parecidos a..son gemelos mi mente recordó lo que me dijo Dante, entonces..uno de ellos es Dante, creo que era el de rojo por su gabardina que lleva y al voltear a ver a mi padre note que estaba mi madre, mi padrastro y yo…_

_Por eso se me hacia familiar su rostro, voltee la foto y vi "Leo,Tony, Sparda, Eva, Lina, Dante, Vergil y yo" Verano de 1997._

_Tenia 4 años, nos veíamos tan felices, encontré la respuesta a una pregunta, pero venían mas a mi mente._

-Tu padre, murió en un accidente de trabajo, pero no del modo en que tu piensas-

_Mis ojos se apartaron de la foto para ver a mi madre y después a la foto de nuevo._

-Sparda y tu padre, fueron a una misión, se lastimo y no pudo defenderse, Sparda llego tarde y pues tu padre no era inmortal como él en su tiempo…ya después me case con Leo y simplemente pensamos en darle a Sparda tu brazalete para que cuando comenzaras a tener esos poderes solo su familia pueda entrenarte, nosotros no somos tan poderosos como lo fue Tony, y como llevas su sangre, pues, no podríamos entrenarte apropiadamente hija.-

-Sparda, dejo que mi padre muriera?-_Sparda no lo protegió…si el estuviera aquí, si tan solo pensaba mi madre en cuanto lo extraño cuando me habla de el…_

_-_No, Lina, fue solamente un accidente, Sparda no tuvo la culpa de na…-

_No alcance a escuchar el resto pues mis pies me llevaron fuera de la casa junto con mis cosas, solo…caminare un rato para despejar mi mente, llegue al parque donde fue tomada la foto, me acuerdo vagamente ahora, Mis padres, Leo y Sparda y su esposa platicando y los tres pequeños jugando, Vergil me defendía de Dante que estaba tratando de alzarme, mi madre dijo que solo me molestaba por que le gustaba, pero yo no le creí, pensé que solo se aprovechaba por que el era un poco mas grande que yo…_

_Saque el pañuelo negro de mi bolsillo y lo vi, se me olvido dárselo…Dante, el sabia todo esto? Y no me lo dijo, su padre…me estaba enojando, deberás que si, cerré mi puño con fuerza y note que mi brazalete brillaba…enojo? Es lo que me motiva, pero la primera vez supongo que fue la protección que quise dar, creo que serian esas dos cosas…Dante no me dijo nada, maldito._

-Así que ya lo sabes eh?-

_Voltee a ver a Dante que caminaba hacia conmigo y se sentó al lado de mi, o esa fue su intención por que corrí hacia el y en un impulso de golpearlo un rayo verde se desprendió de mi mano y logre golpearlo, atravesarlo para ser mas preciso y no me detuve lo golpe una y otra y otra y otra vez notando como el solo me miraba y avanzaba hasta mi hasta quedar frente a frente._

_-_Por que, no puedo…tu sabias y aun así te atrevías a mirarme normalmente…-

_Sentí que mi vista se nublo y comencé a llorar, mi mano se poso en su pecho y sentí como me abrazo con uno de sus brazos, me deje llevar y me recargue en su torso, sentí como su sangre se impregnaba en mi ropa y al entender lo que había hecho, abrí los ojos y tape sus heridas con el pañuelo negro, pero estas se habían cerrado._

_-_Soy inmortal, nena-_ vi como me sonrió y con su otra mano limpio mis lagrimas._

_Suspire levemente, cierto, su padre no tuvo la culpa, un error de trabajo…Dante no tiene que ver en esto…_

_Me aparte de el tratando de mantener la compostura…_

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar-_ Me dijo caminando hasta la motocicleta._

_Tome mis cosas y lo seguí a paso lento hasta llegar con Dante. Me tendió el casco y me lo puse sentándome y abrasándolo._

_-_Perdón por lo que te hice-

_Note como el solo sonrió y arranco._

_-_No te preocupes, hey al menos sabes ya como disparar con solo tu mano-_ Rio un poco y me relaje en su espalda sintiendo el aire frio, estaba agotada, y cuando menos lo esperaba la motocicleta se detuvo._

_Dante me bajo y viendo que estaba adormilada y cansada me cargo hasta la puerta, fingí dormirme y oír como mi madre abría la puerta._

-Gracias, la trajiste a salvo, podrías subirla a su cuarto es la primera puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras-_Oí como mi madre le dijo, madre si supieras que Dante entro por ahí, me quise reír pero mi actuación no me lo permitía._

_Al subir oí que mi padre le dijo algo pero no logre distinguir que, lo dijo como en un susurro._

_Llegamos a mi habitación y me recostó en la cama, sentí que me estaba desabrochando mi suéter, me estremecí, Dante que coño haces?, me lo abrió y quito con cuidado, cierto, seguramente es por que tiene manchas de sangre, después me arropo y solo en ese momento me quede dormida._

"_Puta alarma!", tome mi celular y le apachurre todos los botones para que se detuviera, es sábado por dios, aa…donde esta mi colcha? Y por que no puedo moverme bien._

_Me voltee y sentí algo pesado encima de mi, abrí los ojos y era un brazo?, carajo, me estremecí y voltee a ver quien era, hay Dante, se quedo dormido conmigo? , se ve tan relajado y casi parece un pequeño niño, "bien Lina, mueve su brazo con cuidado carajo es muy pesado, listo", vi como caía cual saco de papas sobre la cama, me levante y camine perezosa tropezándome con mi colcha que yacía en el piso vi mi chamarra morada, que carajo? Estaba manchada de sangre, terriblemente, esto no se le puede quitar ni a mentadas de madre, aww tome la chamarra y se la arroje a Dante._

-Despierta perezoso ¡, me vas a comprar una chamarra nueva¡-

_Solo vi como el se volteaba lentamente y abría los ojos, ya que se despertó comenzó a reír y señalarme, que tengo de malo?, me vi en el espejo de mi cuarto, estaba con mi pantalón y el principio de mi blusa manchada…_

_-_Maldito, me compraras todo un juego de ropa nueva¡-

-Y por que yo?, tu fuiste la que me hizo sangrar-

-P…pues para que te dejas¡-

_Dante solo suspiro y se sentó tratando de despertarse mas, me miro y sonrió levemente, que trama este tipo?, solo sentí que me jalaba del brazo y me azotaba contra la cama, y cuando abrí los ojos lo vi encima de el aprisionándome._

-Ok, a cambio de que me dejes hacer algo…-

_Note como se acercaba hacia mi rostro, sentí sonrojarme y solo se me ocurrió una cosa, puse mi mano sobre su trasero._

_-_Déjame libre y no perderás tu hermoso trasero de bebe-

_Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza pero convivir con Dante sacaba las cosas que nunca me atrevería a hacer, pero momentáneamente por que sentí que lo que tocaba no era su pantalón, sino su ropa interior._

-Ahh¡ pervertido apártate de mi-_Cerré los ojos fuerte y lo empuje zafándome de el, cuando los abrí no traía pantalones afortunadamente solo eso, enfurecí al ver que se estaba riendo tan fuerte que apostaría que sonaba fuera de la casa._

-Me gusta dormir así, que tiene algo de malo?_- Se levanto vistiéndose de nuevo._

-Ahora por eso me compraras el doble de ropa¡-_Le grite, me sentía morir, pero que podía hacer nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico de esa manera…_

-Esta bien, no te enojes, pero primero ve a arreglarte no quiero que me vean contigo así-_Señalo mis manchas de sangre._

_Me quede sin palabras, solo agarre un cambio de ropa, mi toalla y salí de la habitación._

_En la ducha me puse a cavilar todo lo que había pasado en estos días, mi familia, lo que era, Dante, Giotto, Dino…_

_Al salir, vi lo que había agarrado, un vestido blanco de tirantes con encaje en ellos y al final des vestido, y un listón verde adornando la cintura, cuando me lo puse me quede sorprendida, me quedaba algo grande, mmm creo que fue el no comer tanto, me puse unas medias negras que llegaban hasta arriba y mis botas negras con hebillas hasta las rodillas. En la cabeza me puse un gorro blanco, mi otra chaqueta negra que solo uso para eventos formales, igual con hebillas y en la espalda listones negros simulando un corsé, mi brazalete y unos guantes blancos. Me maquille solo con base y delineador y un poco de perfume._

_Al salir y entrar al cuarto Dante no estaba, tome mi bolso negro y baje a la cocina, aun estaba el baúl, tome el álbum de fotos y lo hojee un poco mas, había varias fotos de todos, y una de mi y Dante comiendo un helado, me le quede viendo y sonreí un poco._

-Se nos va la luz¡-_Grito Dante, vi que estaba en la puerta listo para irse._

_Cuando llegue se me quedo mirando sorprendido, para luego pasarme el casco._

-Tus padres y hermana no llegaran hoy-_me dijo caminando hacia la motocicleta._

-Q-que?¡, como sabes eso?-

-Me lo dijo tu padre ayer, irían a no se donde a sacar no se que, así que yo te cuidare de por mientras y nos iremos a donde yo vivo-

_No pues si, muy completa tu información…espera que?¡ irme con Dante?_

-Ah, bueno…que?¡, no p..pero-

-Sin peros tengo que cuidarte-

_Ah, bueno no me haría daño irme de fin de semana a otro lado…ah cierto…_

-Dante, toma-_Le extendí el pañuelo negro._

-Quédatelo, es para ti-

-Wow, gracias-_Lo guarde de nuevo en mi bolsillo. Subí y lo abrace dirigiéndonos al centro comercial._

_-_Oye, Dante, te gusta el helado?-

-Si por?-

-A, quiero uno, el tuyo será de fresa verdad?-

_Me miro de reojo sorprendido._

-Si, como lo supiste?-

_Recordé la foto…_

-Por intuición-_Dije creyéndome inteligente._

-Viste las fotos verdad?-_Oí como trataba de reírse ante mi mentira._

-Si…-_Lo dije con un puchero y solo me abrace mas a el sintiendo que agarraba velocidad._

**weewewewewe**

**Bien que les pareció? :3 acepto sugerencias o ideas macabras y pervertidas XD**

**Ya investigaron las imagene so quieres que les ponga un link? XD nos vemoos :3**


	6. Miembros nuevos

**Yelooowww wa casi como am dos semanas? Mas jeje gome gome nomas no veía la inspiración o trabajo o la escuela ya entre yuujuu.**

**Bien bien..**

**DC: Devil May Cry, su juego lo relacionado con el no es de mi propiedad es de Capcom y NinjaTheory y blablablabla **

**RV:**

**Madamma Butterfly: wooow me halagas con tu comentario, te tomaste muchas molestias TOT, gracias XD yo si checo tu cuenta haber si subiste XD varias veces jaja.**

**Y volvi a tardar jojojo XD gomen tratare de no hacerlo tan seguido(?)**

**Diana Andrea: am no diría eso, por que no tomo nada de la historia de KHR (que no es mio DC) y solo sus apariencias, veras cuando estaba buscando nombres italianos me tope con esos dos y como la serie se trata de nombres italianos en su mayoría me vino a la mente esos pj que solo tome sus apariencias y me inspire para las armas, solo inspire no viene ninguna original de ellos y como no toco su historia, pues…digamos que solo están en apariencia XD no se si me explique XD**

**Espero que les guste tarde varios días asi que mas vale que les guste ó o es mas les gustara, comentaran y eso ok? **

**XDDDDD gracias x leermeee y es tarde y me esta dando el simple blublublublu sayooo**

**blublublublublu**

-Viste las fotos verdad?-_Oí como trataba de reírse ante mi mentira._

-Si…-_Lo dije con un puchero y solo me abrace mas a el sintiendo que agarraba velocidad._

_Condujo un rato hasta que llegamos a una calle repleta de tiendas de todos tipos, colores y sabores, digo eso por que había de comida también._

_Caminamos por las calles y wow honestamente no soy de comprar ropa en lugares como estos, voltee a ver a Dante._

_-_Es enserio?, no es un poco lujoso?-

_El solamente rio un poco._

-Vamos niña, si vas a venir conmigo al menos debes de usar ropas de mi nivel, no quiero que me vean con una chica así, pensaran que te maltrato o algo -_Subió los hombros y me miro señalando una puerta.-_Vamos, no tenemos todo el día-

_Lo mire con molestia y entre, y admito, que eso era mas grande que mi habitación, ropa colgada hasta 3 niveles, zapatos y accesorios por todos lados. Mi lado niña femenina se activo y empecé a ver y a tomar ropa por todos lados, me empezaba a divertir._

-Ya, ya si sabes que yo invito deberías de ser mas considerada con mi bolsillo-_Dijo Dante pero no le tome importancia y solo le use como perchero para colgar las prendas._

_Una tras otra y solo vi como Dante se molestaba cada ves que veía algo nuevo, no me importa pienso disfrutar este momento._

_Salimos de la tienda llevando unas bolsas, no entiendo por que se enoja, solo lleve dos o tres a lo mucho, entre a la siguiente y solo le di las bolsas a Dante que refunfuño antes de tomarlas, compre otras cosas, no sin antes quitarle la billetera, salí de ahí con otras bolsa y se las di, otra tienda, otra, bueno creo que ya tendría suficiente por un mes, bueno exagere pero si para una que otra semana, y estaba punto de entrar a otra cuando Dante me tomo de el cuello de mi ropa._

-Ya basta-_ dijo arrastrándome lejos de la tienda, cuando vimos un pequeño parque, nos sentamos y el solo suspiro molesto._

-Aww lo siento, pero mira no fueron tantas cosas y estaba en oferta casi todo-_pero vi que eso no lo animo_-Am ya se te comprare el helado, fresa verdad, dame un momento-

_Me levante de la banca y corrí hacia una nevería, supongo que no le importara comprar otras cosas con su dinero. Bueno estoy siendo muy mala. Saque mi billetera y pague los helados. Cuando volví Dante estaba en el mismo lugar recostado en el asiento parecía que esta tomando una siesta, me puse enfrente de el y pase el helado por su nariz tratando de despertarlo._

-Anda, anda quien es un buen chico y se merece un premio?-_Pero vo que no reacciono..Tsk-_Yo lo pague-

_Y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en su boca, vaya chico que es, impredecible, mencione que tenia camisa?, pues si, una negra._

_Paso un momento en total silencio incomodo, seria peor si no fuera por la comida. Me metí en mi mente cuando me distrajo un movimiento de el, se puso de pie._

-Ya hay que irnos se hace tarde- _Veía como solo tomo las bolsas y caminaba de regreso hacia la calle._

_Me apure para estar a su par cuando vi en un aparador unas blusas muy lindas quise entrar pero una voz molesta me alerto y no, no era mi conciencia._

-Ni lo pienses-

-No me puedes detener-

-Tengo tus bolsas de niña-

-Y yo tu billetera-

_Yeah baby, salí triunfal y entre a la tienda, estaba todo tan bonito y tan lleno de chicas, bien esto tendría que ser una batalla típica como las que veía en la televisión._

_Tome una camisa y entre a probármela, iba a salir cuando oí a la chica de al lado decir "Me da una talla mas grande", wow pensé que era única que se atrevía a decir eso._

_Cuando salí vi a la chica, era hermosa y me sentía una pulga frente a ella, media mucho mas que yo, llevaba cabello oscuro corto y al voltear me sorprendí mas los ojos de diferente color, sabia que existía pero no creí ver a alguien. Voltee la mirada y seguí viendo ropa cuando vi escondido un vestido negro hermoso, alguien lo debió de dejar aquí, pero no estaba asi que…Lo lleve a la caja, la chica estaba a punto de darme la bolsa cuando una chica llega atrás de mi._

-Querida, esa bolsa debería de ser mía-_ Mierda, mierda, mierda, me decía a mi?, voltee y para mi tranquilidad no, se lo decía una chica rubia a la chica que vi hace unos momentos._

_Aquí abría cat fight, o eso me imagine cuando oímos disparos en la calle, todos nos estremecimos y esas chicas salieron corriendo dejando al lado la mercancía._

_Tome mis cosas y salí del local, toda la calle estaba vacia, veía que algunas personas estaban escondidas tras las ventanas de las tiendas, busque a Dante con la mirada pero no lo encontraba, solo mis bolsas?¡ tiradas en el piso, grandísimo hijo de…bueno esta bien, tranquila._

_Tome las bolsas y oí de nuevo los disparos esta vez mas fuertes, corrí hacia donde sonaban y encontré a Dante y a un demonio gigante peludo y verde tratando de matarlo. Al voltear vi que las chicas de la tienda estaban ahí, les iba a gritar que se alejaran, pero no era necesario por que las dos tenían armas y la rubia parecía tener como electricidad en las manos, mejor ni la toco._

_Estaban ocupados tratando de matarlo y vi que otro demonio se acerco, pero la chica de cabello negro lo ataco con su súper arma y lo embistió. Corrí para ayudarles y vi de reojo a un perro ladrándole a algo era otro demonio, no muy grande, pero si mas que el pobrecito, note como lo iba a lastimar. Desvié mis pasos y vi que mi brazalete brillaba, lo saque de mi muñeca y enfoque la energía haciendo que salieron proyectiles como una pistola, pero no le daba solo lo rozaba._

-Lina, no lo hagas¡- _Oí a Dante gritar pero ya me encontraba cerca no pensaba acobardarme. A tan solo unos metros de el vi que el demonio abrió la boca tanto y se acerco al perro para devorarlo, me enfurecí mas y taclee al demonio, es asqueroso tocarlos…encontrándome encima de el le señale mi brazalete y solté disparo tras disparo hasta que se dejara de mover, me levante antes de mancharme de la sangre y me dirigí al perro, me tenia miedo, vi en su pata trasera sangre, ese maldito alcanzo a lastimarlo…_

_Oí que los gritos de demonio, las groserías y los disparos se habían acabado, mire de reojo y las tres personas se dirigían hacia mi._

_Acerque mi mano con miedo al perro e hice que me olfateara después me dejo tocarlo, bien ya había confianza, aun estaba cachorro y lo cargue, es cachorra mas bien, al verla mi corazón latió muy rápido era hermosa, aww cosita bella, tenia las orejas puntiagudas, la cola un poco arqueada, las patas grandes aun crecerá otro poco y los ojos, uno anaranjado y otro blanco, peluda y con una mezcla de blanco, negro, castaño en su pelaje._

-Eres toda random-_Dije acariciándola un poco mas._

-Dejala, ah de tener pulgas-

-Callate Dante, no es cierto, y no tiene collar, podemos quedárnosla? Podemos podemos?-_Dije ilusionada, no tenia mascotas desde hace mucho y esta pequeña nescesita alguien que la atienda y la quiera._

_Vi como Dante rodo los ojos y se alejo de mi dejando a las dos chicas viéndome y luego lo siguieron._

-Haz lo que quieras-

_Haz lo que quieras…eso es un si entonces?, genial…mm veamos nescesitare ponerle un nombre, parece que nieve en el pelaje por sus colores…y nieve en otro idioma como sonaria bonito, am, snow?, no…yuuki?, es nieve en japonés y se dice que los peros de nieve vienen de la zona Yuka, o algo asi…bien Yuuki será._

-Te llamaras Yuuki, te parece?- _Yuuki solamente me miro y luego giro la cabeza ignorándome._

_Mm, creo que eres pariente de Dante…_

_Vi donde había dejado mis bolsas y vi que no estabas, me habían robado?, pero adelante vi a Dante tomándolas, de algún modo siento que algún tipo de buen gesto hacer eso._

_Cuando llegamos al vehículo note otro extra, era de la chica de cabello negro, atrás se fue la rubia y en la motocicleta de Dante fue el y yo, puse a Yuuki dentro de las bolsas saco su cabeza y arranco, después de un rato sentí que habíamos atravesado algo como una manta de seda y adelante vi un local…Devil May Cry…_

-Dante, sentí como…una barrera, como-

-Si, es un diminuto campo de protección, desde que me tomaron por sorpresa ahora se cuando se acercan-

-Ah-_Me limite a decir, baje las cosas y vi que las chicas llegaron segundos después que nosotros y entraron a la casa, cuando entre me asombre bastante, era demasiado grande, decoración horrible, gran sala, una rockola, una mesa de billar, cadáveres de monstros pegados…adorable._

_-_Ahora nos diras quien es tu pequeña protegida?-

_Me interrumpió en mis pensamientos esa voz, se dirigía de la chica de cabellos negros mientras se sentaba en un sillón, note como la rubia se sentaba a su lado y Dante en su silla tras el escritorio._

_-_Lina, ese es su nombre, es hija de Tony…Son Lady y Trish-_Dijo señalando a cada una según decía su nombre y vi que se sorprendieron al oir lo de mi padre._

-Donde dormiré?-_Me sentía rodeada por miradas, necesitaba un poco de espacio privado._

_-_Arriba al fondo a la izquierda, ya esta preparada, siéntete a gusto-

_Solo incline la cabeza en tono de "permiso", y me dirigí con mis bolsas y Yuuki, Dante tenia razón, estaba acomodada, demasiado bien, ventana amplia, cortinas limpias, cama limpia y arreglada, un pequeño tocador y una mesita de noche con varios cajones._

_Acomode mi ropa y baje con los demás que tenían pizza en la mesa, mi estomago rugio al verlo, pero en mi mente pienso otra cosa._

_-_Dante, Yuuki se lastimo la pata nescesita un veterianrio-

_Dante se paro y reviso a Yuuki, después suspiro y se fue de nuevo a la comida._

-No tiene nada de malo, solo un rasguño fuerte, con el pañuelo que te di se soluciona-

-Mmm-_Saque el pañuelo y rodee su pata, la deje en el suelo, caminamos hacia los demás para comer, Dante le dio un pedazo a Yuuki y otro a mi,. Le estaba apunto de regañar cuando me interrumpió._

-Dejala tuvo un dia pesado, mañana le compraremos lo que nescesita-

_Me callo, comimos en silencio unos minutos cuando Lady interrumpió._

-Asi, que, la hija de Tony eh?, vaya y ya vimos que sabes usar tus poderes un poco, talves, los rumores que estuvieron rondando por la ciudad no son mentira…-

_Eso atrajo la atención de todos._

-Explicate-Dijo Dante.

-No, aun esta pequeña- Dijo Trish en tono de regaño.

-Asi que también tu eh y cuando pensabas decirme?-Regaño Dante pero una mirada de Trish hizo que se callara.

_-_Hay un rumor entre los demonios y una tal sociedad antigua, de la espada o algo asi, en fin mencionan a tu padre eh?_-Dijo señalando con su pizza a Dante-_En fin, que una chica única heredera de un gran poder despertaría pronto y los guiaría a la luz, salvación, enseñanza?...en fin que serias buena para ellos-_Eso ya lo dijo mirándome._

_Mis mas sinceros, que demonios?. Hace unas semanas me preocupaba por la familia, amigos, chicos, escuela, ahora resulta que soy la no se que importante de una sociedad que nunca escuche hablar, demasiado por hoy._

_Creo que notaron mi pelea mental por sus miradas clavadas en mi y luego en sus pensamientos._

-Tranquila, nadie te hará daño y mientras estés aquí mucho menos-_Dijo Trish sin verme, de algún modo esas presencias extrañas me tranquilizaban, me sentía como…a al demonio ya me voy a dormir._

-Gracias, y ya me voy a dormir, que descansen-

_Oi leves "mjm" mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, cuando entre cerre la puerta detrás de mi, me desvestí mientras caminaba al baño y me arreglaba, sali y me acoste en la cama esperando rendirme, estaba apunto de dormir cuando oi unas respiraciones cerca de mi oído, abri los ojos un poco y vi a Yuuki moviendo la cola._

-Je, hola pequeña-_Acaricie a Yuuki pero sentí otra presencia…_

-Con que asi duermes eh?, no me molestaría acompañarte-_Oi a Dante , no me había cubierto y estaba en ropa interior, aww que pena._

_Grite algo fuerte y me tape con las cobijas, cuando vi a Dante estaba solo en pantalón, espero que no me haya visto sonrojarme._

_Senti que se había sentado al lado mio y me descubri la cabeza un poco, lo vi con una mirada muy seria y solo me veía fijamente._

-No te preocupes, es normal tener miedo al menos para ti-

-No tengo miedo, solo que son cosas que están pasando muy rápido-

-Lina, mi padre, recuerdo que se sentía muy arrepentido cuando falleció el tuyo y me comprometí a cuidarte ya que el no pudo, asi que no tengas miedo nosotros te protegeremos-

-Que no tengo miedo…tonto-

_Senti como las ultimas palabras no querían salir, pues quería llorar, si tenia miedo, tengo miedo pero ser cobarde no solucionara nada, solo subi a Yukki a mi cama y la abrace ocultando mi cabeza en ella para que no me vieran, pero uno que otro sollozo reprimido salía._

-Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?-

-Haz lo que quieras-_Respondi._

_Vi de reojo a un Dante con la mirada fija en el suelo sentando apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, pensativo, me sumi en sus ojos azules y luego vi el reflejo azul que hacia la luna en el suelo._

_Dante…_

**blublublublublu**

**Bien aquí temrina el sexto cap que les pareció se nota que lo hize en varios días? XD aparte de que me tarde jaja sus reviweseseses son importantes para mi :3 me gusta leerlos jeje.**

**sayooouuu**


	7. Celos? que es eso?

**Hi hii**** mundo aquí de nuevo :3, esta vez no tarde tanto jeje pero aun asi lo hice como am en dos días XD.**

**Rv:**

**Yui Sparda: jajaja si tu me entiendes XD jajajaja.**

**Kinui-nyan: kyaaa gracias XD siempre es bueno leer nuevos comentarios y saber que hay adictos a mi historia XD.**

**Madamma Butterfly: Noo yo sin internet muero XD jajaja, pero aun asi me dejaste reviwwweses gracias TOT.**

**DC: DMC no es mioooooooo DX DSSDADASDASDAS. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños y blablablablabla.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el séptimo cap disfrutenlooowwww.**

****

_Vi de reojo a un Dante con la mirada fija en el suelo sentando apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, pensativo, me sumi en sus ojos azules y luego vi el reflejo azul que hacia la luna en el suelo._

_Dante…_

**Capitulo 7 : Celos? Que es eso?.**

_Na,Ina,Lina,Lina¡. He alguien me llama, mama?, papa? Papa. Corrí hacia ellos, por que soy mas lenta? He por que uso vestido? Y mis pechos?¡. Note mas detenidamente, el lugar donde me encontraba el parque de la otra vez, mis recuerdos?, estoy pequeña de nuevo. Llegue con mis padres y los abrace._

-Mama, Dante me esta molestando de nuevo-_ Dante?, si son mis recuerdos definitivamente._

_Voltee para verlos, el y Vergil olvide lo lindos que se ven, aw cositas hermosas._

-Te molesta por que le gustas querida-_Note como rio mi mama al decirlo y abrazo a mi padre quien me acaricio el cabello._

_Después todo se volvió negro, mama? Papa? Vergil? Dante?, Dante, Dante¡._

_Desperté de golpe, me senté en la cama y trate de controlar mi corazón y me levante poco a poco, se oia muy silencio, donde estarán todos?._

_Me vestí con mi nueva ropa, un short holgado negro con unas mallas negras con figuras de rombos y unas botas a media pantorrilla negras igualmente, una blusa roja sangre estilo gótico con unas mangas de encaje y escote en ; mi cabello suelto, mi maquillaje de siempre y mi típico perfume olor a te verde._

_El gruñido de mi estomago me impulso a bajar las escaleras y buscar pues, algo comestible en este lugar tan loco. Entre por una puerta con una pequeña ventana circular en medio típico de las cocinetas y vaya, era muy grande, algo vacio, solo tenia unos electrodomésticos que parecían aun nuevos, vi en las alacenas y nada, abri el refrigerador y solo encontré unos Sundays de fresa en envases desechables sellados, pizzas a medio terminar en sus cajas, y botellas de agua._

_Bueno tomare un poco de todo, saque un Sunday y una cuchara de plástico que acompaña a los envases y solo camine para conocer mas el lugar, empeze por arriba, un baño al final del pasillo un cuarto a la derecha, lo abri y al parecer era de Dante, vaya es un poco desordenado pero limpio, mi cuarto que estaba al frente, después otro cuarto al lado del mio y parece como de juegos, tenia varios instrumentos musicales, guitarras, bajos, batería, wow…baje por las escaleras aun no me acostumbro a los "trofeos" en las paredes, vi la sala, la mesa de billar trate de jugar pero ni se bien como se llamas las cosas._

_Rei ante mi incompetencia sobre eso y camine hacia la mesa de Dante, me sente y vaya que era comodo am veamos, revistas de autos con chicas, de música con chicas, y vaya solo de chicas, un teléfono, y una foto?._

_La tome con cuidado, estaba bien cuidada, limpia y en un marco de primera calidad, al verla bien casi me atraganto con las fresas, Dante y Trish?¡._

_Era idéntica a ella, pero eso significa que ellos dos, salian juntos?, me empezaba a sentir molesta, furiosa y ?_

_Lina, por que te sientes asi? Dante y tu no son nada, solo lo llevas conociendo un par de días._

_El ya esta grande, no dudo que viviendo solo haya pues, hecho cosas con otras chicas, talves al final se quedo con ella. Digo es hermosa, de todos modos yo soy algo común…Lina?¡ ya basta el y tu no son nada entiende¡._

_Me levante al oir unos ruidos acercándose a la puerta y abriéndose suavemente._

-Ya te dije que no pienso cargarla no me agradan los animales- _Dijo Dante entrando con unas bolsas refunfuñando y dejándolas en la mesa, atrás venia Trish cargando a Yuuki y acarisiandola._

_Dante volteo hacia mi y abrió los ojos como la vez pasada que me vio antes de ir de compras y después lo que tenia en la mano._

-Mis Sunday de fresa¡-_Camino hacia mi y me vio fijamente, solo le importaba el Sunday?, el y Trish…_

_-_Lo siento, ya no te interrumpiré mas, y solo fue uno, tonto¡-_Le di el vaso semivacío y se sorprendió al ver mi reacción, tomo el vaso y solo me vio subir las escaleras._

_Hice una estupidez, no tengo por que sentirme asi, entonces por que carajo siento enojo y quiero llorar, vi la ventana y aun era de mañana, pero me tenia que ir, mañana seria lunes y la escuela, bueno hay que ir y matar al resto de los demonios. Me sente en la cama y comenzaba a guardar mi ropa de ayer en las bolsas, baje a ponerlas en el sillón para que no se me olvidaran._

-Admito que me haya molestado por el Sunday pero no es motivo que te vayas ahora-_ Dijo Dante en su silla y Trish sentada en la orilla de la mesa con Yuuki aun en brazos, esta ya casi se dormía._

-Quieres que me vaya?-_Deberia irme, talves soy un estorbo para ellos dos._

-Que demon…-_Dante se veía confundido por que ya no decía nada? Idiota no le importo?. Vi que Trish se rio un poco, le divierte que me vea asi?_

_Estaba a punto de decirle que me iba pero el me interrumpió caminando hacia una vitrina tomando sus armas y se dirigió a la puerta, me iba a ignorar?_

_De nuevo me equivoque, cuando abrió la puerta había unos cinco demonios, como fantasmas negros como los de aquel dia Dante sonrio y corrió hacia ellos y note como los atacaba mientras se cerraba la puerta tras de el._

_-_Tranquila, el puede con ellos-_Dijo Trish aun acarisiando a Yuuki, camine hacia ellas y la acricie un poco notando que su herida se había ido, Trish me dio el pañuelo y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.-_Es mejor que lo sigas teniendo tu, después de todo el te lo dio y es difícil que ese tacaño regale cosas-_Se rio un poco, le devolví la sonrisa y desvie mi mirada a la fotografía de ella.-_Si, nos parecemos bastante no crees? Es una larga historia.-

_Se parecían?, entonces no era ella? Senti que mi rostro se relajo y pude sentir mi corazón de nuevo._-N..no eres ella?-_Pero si eran idénticas._

-No, es su madre Eva, veras tenemos una larga historia, un demonio malvado me creo a su semejanza para poder matar a Dante pero le salió mal, y a pesar de lo que le hize me salvo la vida, no se si es por su apariencia pero lo quiero como un hijo o algo parecido, no nada mas asi que relaja mas esa mirada de preocupación-

_Se había dado cuenta?, Eva, a mierda Lina¡ viste su foto en la casa y aun asi tu, aa deberas que no tienes remedio. Vi como Trish se reia de nuevo, ella se dio cuenta de todo? A que apenada e idiota me siento, si fuera una caricatura estaría estrellando mi frente contra la pared._

-Parece que ya termino-_Menciono Trish, los ruidos de la pelea se habían acabado y solo vi como el entro y dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras._

_-_Hay que irnos llegaran mas demonios, Trish yo podre solo tu cuidala-_Señalo con la mirada a Yuuki y tomo mis bolsas y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para irnos, ese tonto me estaba dando ordenes de la nada._

_Le dije adiós con la mano a Trish-_No es tan malo como parece, de verdad es un buen chico Lina-_Dijo al darme la vuelta._

-Que insinúas, no me gusta ni nada-_Ella solo se rio y me limite a caminar a la puerta y lo vi en su motocicleta con el casco puesto y me lanzo el otro, solo me lo puse y lo abrace, mi corazón se aceleraba , tranquila Lina por que te sientes asi?, es un chico de lo mas arrogante sádico molesto pervertido insensible que has conocido._

_Cerre mis ojos y sentí el impulso y el aire fuerte en mi ropa y cabellos, en unos varios minutos llegamos a mi hogar, aun se veía solo._

_Dante me ayudo a bajar las bolsas y aparco cerca de mi puerta._

-Que no me invitaras a entrar?-_Pero el muy arrogante entro antes de dijera algo.-_De todos modos entrare nescesito saber que estas bien y que no hubo señales demoniacas alrededor, esta casa esta muy bien protegida-_Dijo recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar._

-Haz lo que quieras-_Camine hacia las escaleras pero sentí que me agarro del brazo y me atrajo hacia el tomandome de la cintura y mirándome a los ojos, me rodeo con ambos brazos el cuerpo, no pude moverme este chico si que esta grande._

_-_Te compro cosas, te dejo dormir en mi casa y aun asi ni un gracias?, vaya que eres mala-_Me dijo con sus ojos helados.-_Que te paso eh que desde esta mañana estas asi?-

-No se de que hablas-_Trate de safarme pero carajo este si que es fuerte._

-Si estas celosa por las chicas deberas que no hemos hecho nada, solo son unas entrometidas que entran cuando quieren-_Lo dijo en tono de burla._

-N..no es eso tonto quien querria estar contigo eh?-_Senti mi rostro caliente cuando me sonrojo, aplique mas fuerza pero no me dejaba ir._

-Pues eso no es lo que dicen las chicas de los bares y strippers-_Sonrio maliciosamente como recordando sus noches de "pasión desenfrenada"._

_-_Maldito pervertido¡-_Grite y lance un rayo chocando contra su pecho, no le hizo gran cosa pero fue suficiente para que me soltara.-_Vete con tus chicas de seguro que te esperan-

_Dante solo quizo reir-_Eso apesta a celoso querida Lina-_Quizo acercase de nuevo pero lo aleje apuntándolo con mi brazalete-_Ni se te ocurra de nuevo.-

-Esta bien esta bien tranquila-_Dijo levantando las manos y retrocediendo-_De todas formas ya me voy, pero estare cerca nos vemos mañana-_Dijo saliendo de la casa._

_Pude respirar de nuevo…-_Y por cierto no me extrañes-_Me asusto su repentina entrada de nuevo a la casa._

_-_Ya vete¡-_Le grite, maldito._

_Solo oi como se rio y después la motocicleta arranco._

_Maldito Dante, esta bien que me cuide pero insinuar esas cosas de lo mas ridículas, es mucho mejor Dino, cierto…Dino, es completamente contrario a el, es amable me cuida inteligente lindo, ojos mas calidos. Sip ese es mi tipo. Estupido Dante._

_Me dirigi a la cocina por algo de comer, y vi de nuevo las fotos que no había guardado bien las hojee un poco y me tope con las de todos, tenia razón Trish, ella era su madre, como no lo pensé antes, Dante tenia un amor hacia ella, me imagino que la extraña de algún modo, talvez por eso no destruyo a Trish. Bueno talves no es tan malo._

_Despues lo vi a el con su hermano, "Te molesta por que le gustas querida" , yo gustarle a Dante, por favor si acaba de decir que es un promiscuo. Guarde las fotografías, mi corazón se acelero de nuevo._

_Maldito…_

**lalalalalalalalalalalala**

**Y bien? Que les pareció :3? Se quedarían con Dino o Dante? Jeje gracias por leer sus reviweses son importante spara mi ToT y me divierto mucho leyéndolos me hacen feliz wiii XD jaja aa simple bueno me voy tengo que hacer tarea :3 hoy la hare(¿) sayooowwww.**


	8. Otros ojos

_**Bueno mis pequeños aquí les dejo el octavo cap gracias x esperar aaa escuela¡ okok que lo disfruten aunque esta corto comparado con lo demás, pero solamente le quise dar un cap a la narración de Dante XD **_

_**Rv **_

_**Yui Sparda: XD esque si no te dejara con la duda pues no estarías emocionada con leerlos, yeeiii te recurdo a tus historias favoritas *3*, y gome x quedarme corta aun que creo que no lo hago XD lo que quieres es leer mas vdd e.e?¡ genial XD**_

_**Madamma Butterfly: siii escuela satanista¡ se a lo que te refieres XD**_

_**Selened: graciiaaas espero que me comentes en este también n n**_

_**Elie: jajaja adivinaste mi tema de este cap XD haber si es de tu agrado trate de hacerlo aun asi reservado celoso XD**_

_**Diana Andrea: oooo creeme se a lo que te refieres, conmigo esta igual x.x. pero nimodo XD jaja si pienso lo mismo de Lady, pero aun asi, no quiero ponerlos juntos*3*, aunque si pensara en el videojuego en si, voto por un Dante x Lady, Trish se me hace que mas bien son amigos familia, como que ve a Dante solo como un hijo hermano no se si me explico XD. Y si Lina es medio bipolar, multipolar jaja pero asi se ponen las personas cuando tienen esos conflictos existenciales jaja**_

_**Devil May Cry no es mio, ni sus personajes relacionados con el videojuego, la historia es por ocio y diversión no mas e.e….Lina es MI personaje que YO cree :3**_

_**JDHSJKHSKHJKSHJKS**_

_Despues lo vi a el con su hermano, "Te molesta por que le gustas querida" , yo gustarle a Dante, por favor si acaba de decir que es un promiscuo. Guarde las fotografías, mi corazón se acelero de nuevo._

_Maldito_

_Bien…abre los ojos Lina, vamos, bueno primero saca una pierna de la cama, bien hecho ahora la otra, bien, levantate, auch se cayo y ya se despertó._

_Deberia de dejar de verla asi, pero no, no seria divertido._

_La esperaba en la entrada de su casa, pensé entrar pero verla desarreglada, bueno no soy un hombre que acostumbre a hacer eso, soy un santo, ja, mas bien lo contrario._

_Se fue, bien._

_Tenia la intención de bajar del techo e ir por ella, pero vi que un chico estaba en su acera esperándola, tome a Ivory y apunte hacia su cráneo, que extraño, me parece familiar. _

_Es el chico demonio._

_Enfunde mi arma y después de unos momentos observe a Lina salir de su casa y camino siendo acompañada por Giotto? Creo que asi se llama. Los segui con la mirada y cuando se perdieron tome mi motocicleta y comencé a seguirlos a lo lejos, asi sabre las intenciones que tiene. _

_Que..?, el le agarro del hombro y la acerco, la abraza?, por que lo hace? Porque Lina se lo permite? Si la llega a dañar._

_Tomaron el autobús , los segui por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a su escuela, Giotto la seguía teniendo abrazada me gustaría meterle una bala, que estoy pensando, que me importa lo que hagan, solamente tengo que cuidarla y ya como se lleven no me incumbe. Me estacione y los segui a pie, subi hasta los techos y me quede mirándolos, entraron a su edificio de siempre._

-Ja, sabia que te encontraría aquí, no es necesario que estes aquí todos los días sabes?, ya tienen a su protectores.-_ Reconoci esa voz, Trish._

_-_Tsk, que quieres?-_Me recosté en la asotea viendo las nubes, habían bastantes._

-Tenemos un trabajo, en Fortuna, la espada de tu hermano, Sparda…-

-Es nescsario que vaya?-_No quiero ir…no me apetece._

_-_Es muy necesario , es tu familia, Dante-

_Me levante muy a mi pesar, vi la ventana donde estaba Lina, estará bien, esta con Giotto y Dino. Diablos por que.._

_Aprete mis puños, que me sentía molesto?, por que?._

_Vi que Trish se alejaba y tomaba su motocicleta, baje, tome la mia y la segui._

_Despues de unas horas llegue a la tal Fortuna, Lady se encontraba ahí._

-Ah, cambiaste de ropa-_Note como me vio de arriba abajo. Que tiene de malo cambiar de estilo?(N.A. lleva el traje del DMC4)_

_-_Que hay?-_ Pero me respondieron automáticamente, demonios azules rodeaban la ciudad y mataban a sangre fría, es lógico, demonios._

_Comenzamos a luchar, la sangre y los gritos se mezclaron. Cadaveres regados y construcciones destruidas, asi es siempre. Unos minutos mas tarde habían huido._

-Miren eso, vuela._-Menciono Trish, había una especie de aramadura con alas, y luego lo vi de mas cerca, parecía un escarabajo._

-Hijo de Sparda, bienvenido, me has traido a la elegida?, donde se encuentra?-_Vi que buscaba a mis alrededores, quien carajo es el?_

-El líder al parecer-_Dijo Lady._

_-_Ja, lo siento pero no pienso darte nada de lo que estes buscando-_Dije apuntándole con Rebellion, salte hacia el y me esquivo, apareció tras de mi y saque a Ivory disparándole, alcance a rosarle su brazo derecho, oi como gimio y se desvaneció._

-Fue un encuentro muy interesante hijo de Sparda_-_

_Me quede observando el cielo, no apareció nada mas, se oyo los gritos de la gente y los ruidos de edificios, salian de su escondite y llegaron unos guardias._

-Vamonos-_Dije, caminamos hacia los vehículos y tomamos nuestro camino a la ciudad._

_Trish y Lady se habían ido por su camino y note como se hacia de noche, el sol casi se metia._

_Lina debe de estar por salir, es mejor ir por ella y si atacaron unos demonios?, bueno ya no me nesesesita, están sus otros guardianes, ese creido chico mago y el hablador raro, tsk. Mis puños se cerraron y acelere mas hasta que paso un autobús con que casi me estampo, que diablos hize, acelere de la nada. Lina, tengo que ir por ella._

_Acelere mas con cuidado y llegue a su edificio, no la veía, y sentí la presencia de un demonio. Fui hasta el bosque y la vi con sangre en una pierna, estaba haciendo gesto de dolor, corri a auxiliarla pero alguien la había ayudado. Dino, me quede quieto viendo como la cargaba y corrio hacia su automóvil para sentarla dentro. Mis puños se cerraron de nuevo, me sentí furioso, yo la tenia que proteger, yo tenia que estar con ella, tengo que estar con … tsk ya me voy._

_Me dirigi a mi motocicleta y conduje al local. Cuando llegue, todo como siempre, oscuro, solo y solo con una pizza en mi escritorio, me sente a mis anchas y me preparaba para atacar a la comida, pero un ruido molesto me molestaba una y otra el teléfono…_

_-_Devil may cry-_Dije llevándome un pedazo de pizza a la boca._

-Tu, maldito por que no fuiste por mi! Donde diablos estabas? –_Esa voz, Lina._

-Que te importa, es mi vida mujer, además no deberías de que preocuparte , tienes a tus queridos amiguitos verdad?-_ Por que estoy diciendo esto, por que estoy molesto?_

-Tu, idiota¡, me tenias preocupada no que me protegerías y esas cosas?, ah, eres igual que todos, te odio¡- _Me colgó de golpe, esa chiquilla, por que se molesta?, es la verdad, al parecer no me necesita, pero tengo que estar con ella, tsk que molestia…_

_Deje ese tema por el momento y me concentre en comer, en Fortuna en los demonios y en aquel que fingía ser poderoso. Querían a la tal elegida, se refería a Lina?, Lina…Lina…Mi mente empezó a recordar el dia en que nos conocimos, su rostro de susto y su mirada furiosa. A pesar de verme como demonio no se retiro no huyo asustada ni grito , bueno si grito pero no tan histérico como los demás, deberas que ella es única._

_Mierda ya pienso de nuevo en mente de nuevo recordó el dia que salimos de compras, y en esta mañana, siendo atendida por otros que no sea yo…_

_Demonios Dante desde cuando piensas esas cosas? En este momento estarías en love planet, eso es eso me hara reflexionar, nada como unas chicas._

_Me levante y tome las llaves de mi motocicleta y solo mis armas de fuego._

_Después de un corto camino me encontraba en la entrada, pero no me apetecia entrar, que me pasa?_

_Senti una presencia de demonio, poderoso , venia de la dirección en que se encontraba Lina, arranque de nuevo y en minutos estuve en su hogar y vi a alguien salir con algo de sangre en su ropa, mis ojos se abrieron y corri hacia esa persona takleandolo y volteándolo para ver su rostro, Giotto._

-Lo sabia, que le has hecho!-_Grite me sentía furioso._

_-_Tranquilo demonio-_Me dijo en tono y rostro serio.-_Lina esta bien, no gracias a ti, solo fui para ver como estaba y limpiar su herida, donde estabas en ese momento eh?-_Me levante del suelo y Giotto hizo lo mismo, se sacudió la ropa y vio sus manchas de sangre-_Ah, por esto, es de ella, no te preocupes no perdió mucha, ahora esta descansando, vendre por ella en la mañana, asi que no te preocupes si ves a otro demonio por aquí-_Otro, ese idiota se estaba burlando de mi._

_Si no fuera por que se fue de repente ya tuviera una bala en el cráneo, Voltee y camine donde estaba la entrada de su casa, me asome a la ventana y estaba despierta, sentada en el sofá con su pierna izquierda vendada y mirando el teléfono, estará esperando que le llame?, ja que pienso seguro que no. De todos modos dijo que me odiaba._

_La vi de nuevo y tome mi vehiculo y me dirigi de nuevo al local._

_Lina…_

_**NJCKDSKLJKDSJDLS**_

_**Listo mis pequeños, ya esta, me tomo unos días por la escuela pero ya esta jojojo, tratare de no tardar tanto en el que viene jaja sayoooowww**_

_**Aaa sus reviweses son importantes para mi n n **_


	9. Azul, maldito azul

**Capitulo pronto muajajajaja adsdasdsa el titulo es como una broma, pero salió random cuando se me ocurra algo mejor lo cambiare XD**

_Lina…_

**Capitulo 9 Azulado**

_La música de mi alarma suena…debería de despertarme, al menos abrir los ojos…las piernas?, bien muévete, ahora la otra…ahora apóyalas en el suelo y jala…_

_Auch, me caí. Me levante de golpe y al fin me desperté, me sacudí fingiendo que nada paso y salí a lavarme, seguía sola, baje a desayunar y vi que ya era tarde, joder no otra vez! Salí corriendo y encontré al husky en la entrada sonriendo, puede que sea un demonio, pero es bueno, no deja de ser mi amigo. _

-Vamos Lina, corre!-_Camine lento a propósito y note que él me jalo y me abrazo de su manera de siempre, solo reímos._

_Llegamos al autobús, tal vez haya sido mi imaginación pero vi la motocicleta de Dante un momento._

_-_Oye, estas bien?-_Voltee a verlo con cara de preocupación, Giotto y esa expresión, tus ojos son diferentes no lo había visto, me miras como me mira Dino, es normal?-_Lina vuelve Lina-_Esa parte me hizo reír, fue como un astronauta fingiendo la voz a lo lejos, tonto._

-Si estoy bien solo tengo sueño y me golpee al levantarme-_El ni siquiera aguanto la risa y creo que hasta la carretera se oyó, ya cállate qué vergüenza._

-Típico de ti distraída niña-_Me apachurro los cachetes como una bebe, sabe cuánto me molesta eso._

_Me aleje de él riéndome y lo abrasé del cuello revolviendo sus cabellos, el resto del viaje nos la pasamos sentados, viendo que apenas salía el sol, me empecé a dormir y me recargue en su hombro y note que me abrazo, no le di importancia y unos momentos después me movió._

-Lina, despierta, ya llegamos-_Note que me movía y muy a mi pesar me levante y me ayudo a bajar, caminamos al edificio y me seguía abrazando._-No te caigas eh?-_Después se rio, este chico me estaba tomando el pelo, aun así me saco una sonrisa._

_En el salón me estaba aburriendo y mire por la ventana para ver si estaba Dante, no sé si lo extraño pero por un momento creí verlo._

_Paso el día, se hizo la hora de la comida, recordé al idiota grandote que esta acosándome. Subí a la azotea con dos sándwich en la mano, lo busque y espere varios minutos. _–Donde estas_?- Tsk, que está haciendo, y porque me preocupo ya esta grande y sabe cuidarse solo, me senté a comerme mi parte, tal vez llegue más tarde, pero no paso. _

_Baje a clase de nuevo, era la de Dino, una sonrisa se me dibujo de repente, momentos después llego él con su característica vestimenta desconvidada pero su cabello estaba más arreglado, se peino su lado izquierdo de lado y se lo agarro con unas tipo trenzas enseñando su arete y el lado derecho estaba suelto hacia que su cabello se hiciera ondulado, carajo aun se ve hermoso._

_Me salí de mi trance y puse atención a su clase, desvié mi mirada a las chicas que solo lo miraban embobadas, Giotto llamo mi atención y me hizo reír con una de sus caras raras. Termino la clase y le dije a Giotto que me esperara mientras iba al baño, me arregle en el lavabo y al salir algo me embistió, salí volando al pasto y al abrir los ojos una cosa babosa azul con cuchillas como brazos se acercaba a mí con su caminar raro, trate de pararme pero mi pierna izquierda no me respondía, la vi y estaba al lado de un árbol, seguramente se golpeo contra este antes de captar lo que pasaba, me levante apoyándome del árbol , saque mi brazalete y dispare una y otra vez, solo se regeneraba, que putas madres es esto?._

_Me asuste camine hacia atrás y seguí disparando, la cosa azul caminaba hacia mí, trate de correr pero lo hacía lento, vamos pierna muévete!.Estaba a punto de llorar._

-Lina!-_ Oí a Giotto gritar y partir al demonio, este se disolvió como agua gelatinosa sobre el pasto, suspire por un momento de alivio._-Corre!-_Grito cuando transformó su anillo en una espada más grande dirigiéndose a mas demonios, mierda… _

_Me pare como pude y trate de correr, mi pierna ya no se sentía pero no me importo, tenía que cruzar el pequeño bosque para llegar a la calle, espero no encontrarme…diablos pensé demasiado pronto, habían como otros tres demonios y mi arma no funciona contra ellos, diablos, diablos, diablos, Dante donde estas cuando te necesito joder!; note que se acercaban mas, no…no…_-No se acerquen a mi asquerosas babas!-_Mi pierna me dejo de doler, note que la cubrió una esencia verdeazulada y de mi brazalete salió una guadaña con incrustaciones verdes iguales a las del brazalete y partí a uno y ya no se movía, bien._

_Partí a otro viendo como se disolvía, me comencé a sentir cansada; lo que me envolvía la pierna comenzó a desaparecer mi herida ahora comenzaba a sangrar, tenía una herida abierta y ni siquiera lo sentí?. _

_Vi como llegaban otras babosas azules y junte toda mi energía para destruir a otro, mi arma se desvaneció y mi brazalete se apagaba._

_Diablos, que hago, que que, Dante, donde estas? Ya estarías aquí, regañándome por ser tan descuidada, Dante,. Me dejaras morir aquí?. Idiota._

_Corrí como mi cuerpo me lo permitió vi que algo venia a lo lejos brillaba de tono azul, es el u otro demonio, vi que se acercaba más rápido y sacaba una espada. _–Je, tardaste Dan…-_pero no se veía como el_-Dino?-

_Solo vi como me sonrió y corrió hacia donde las cosas azules, matándolos todos, quitándose sus lentes y guardándolos en su bolsillo, me resguarde tras un árbol, quería dormir, me sentí tan cansada. Pero ese dolor comenzó a aparecer, las endorfinas se fueron y mi pierna dolía como a, no sé como describirlo._

_No quería gritar, enserio; pero en ese momento no pude contenerme mi lado marica salió y comencé a llorar._

-Lina, espérame aquí iré por mi auto!-_Oí como grito Dino al mismo tiempo que corría fuera de mi vista. Recordé el pañuelo busque entre mis cosas y lo encontré, lo presione fuerte contra mi pierna tratando de no gritar. Dante estúpido hombre, porque pienso en él? No me tiene que importar ese idiota.-_Dante…_-Creo que mi mente me jugo una broma, creí verlo de nuevo…_

_Dino llego en su auto y corrió a auxiliarme, recogió mis cosas y me cargo, se veía preocupado y con ojos serios, me puso dentro del coche, y arranco._

-Tranquila, respira hondo llegaremos a un hospital en unos momentos-_Solo sentí como un unos minutos ya estábamos en la carretera y Dino esquivaba los coches que bloqueaban el paso, calcule que como diez o veinte minutos ya estaba en la entrada de urgencias. Me cargo fuera y rápidamente llegaron unas enfermeras con una silla de ruedas, Dino les conto que me caí subiendo a un árbol y habían metales en el suelo, si, se lo creyeron mas con la cara sonriente que puso. Cuando me senté en la cama me desise del pañuelo negro y lo guarde en mi bolsillo._

-Mm, veamos que tenemos aquí, vaya si que te golpeaste duro, pero no es tan profundo solo necesitará limpieza y unas buenas vendas, igual te recetare unos calmantes, tuviste suerte-_Dijo el doctor, si supiera…mas bien el pañuelo me ayudo bastante. Salí del hospital con la pierna vendada y una muleta, Dino me ayudaba a entrar en el auto._

-Gracias, te pagare por los gastos del hospital-_En verdad estaba avergonzada, mas cuando el doctor me quito el pantalón y Dino vio…pues, vio. El se rio un poco y me miro por el retrovisor-_No te preocupes, solo agradécemelo cuidándote de acuerdo?-_O Dios, si que es maduro y lindo y y…aww._

_Llegamos a mi casa y entre junto con él, no soy muy ordenada que digamos, la pena que me dio._

-De verdad estarás bien sola?-_Me dijo preocupado, pero vamos se me cuidar sola._

-Si de verdad, gracias por todo Dino-_Me encanta decir su nombre. Se fue y me quede de nuevo sola, me senté en el sofá a ver un poco de televisión, algo me distrae, Dante por qué no ha venido, se supone que me cuidaría, y si algo le paso?, digo el no puede morir tan fácil pero me preocupa._

_Tome el teléfono y marque a donde Trish me había dicho si es que alguna vez necesitaba algo, o molestarlo._

_-_Devil may cry- _Su típico tono despreocupado, que no se preocupo por mi?_

-Tu, maldito por qué no fuiste por mi! Donde diablos estabas? –

-Que te importa, es mi vida mujer, además no deberías de que preocuparte, tienes a tus queridos amiguitos verdad?-_ Que diablos está diciendo ese insolente. Que paso con lo que dijo de que me protegería y todo eso. Mentiras._

-Tu, idiota¡, me tenias preocupada no que me protegerías y esas cosas?, ah, eres igual que todos, te odio¡- _Le colgué._

_No lo odio, pero me siento rara, furiosa, triste, demasiado. Dante en verdad pensé…en verdad te creí…Mi vista se nublo un momento queriendo llorar pero el timbre de la puerta me salvo.__ Camine como pude hasta el entrada y vi en la mirilla, ja…_

-Giotto, hola-_Le sonreí como pude, su mirada se formo a una de susto entro y cerró la puerta._

-Vamos siéntate, ya la limpiaste? Iré por agua tibia-_Solo me sentó y vi como se fue, no me dio oportunidad de decir algo más. Momentos después entro con un tazón de agua, vio que en mi bolsa se asomaban unas gasas nuevas y las tomo.-_No te mentiré, esto de dolerá un poco-_Gracias por el apoyo amigo…me miro con una sonrisa y me levanto el pantalón hasta arriba de la rodilla, joder si dolía algo, aun estaba abierta y vaya que era larga.-_Lo siento, me salió mal protegerte-_Dijo mientras tomaba la gasa con agua y me limpiaba, reprimir un gemido de dolor._

-No te preocupes, me ayudaste bastante gracias Giotto-_Revolvi sus cabellos y los tome con fuerza al sentir que mi herida comenzaba a sangrar, se me abrió otro poco, Giotto se apresuro en limpiarla y recordé el pañuelo, se lo di y lo miro asombrado mientras me lo ponía, termino y se sentó junto a mí._

-Gracias, y si dolió tonto-

-Te lo dije-_Reímos juntos y me abrazo fuerte._

-Giotto enserio estoy bien, soy fuerte-_Mis palabras se detuvieron, el me volteo a ver y me beso la frente con ternura y bajo para apoyar su frente contra la mía, sentía su aliento y sus labios rosando, Giotto…no. Vi que me vio a los ojos y se aparto de mi riendo.-_Tu camisa, esta con sangre perdón te la limpiare-

-Que esto?, ja no es nada se limpiara en un momento, bueno me voy ya es tarde, Dino me hablo el vendrá por ti mañana, al menos que sea ese demonio, adiós Lina, cuidate-_Salio rápidamente, apenas si le dije adiós a mitad._

_Que paso? El…ja debió de ser mi imaginación, mire de nuevo la televisión y luego el teléfono, Dante no ha venido…no creo que lo haga. Suspire un momento._

-Lina…-

_Voltee rápidamente al oír eso, pero no vi nada, camine hacia la ventana y tampoco, creí oírlo, deberás que ese hombre ya me está afectando. Ahh confusión me iré a la cama._

_**Listoo **_**haber que les parece, ahora, tarea….**


	10. Blanco

**BLUBLUBLUBLUBLUBLU Bien, aquí les dejo el cap. 10 XD lo hizo entre clases para des estresarme x.x...Ya me estoy metiendo en la trama de los demás personajes, espero que les guste si no…pues vaaayaaan a reviewstear aquí y me dicen su opinión :3 **

**DC: Daaaanteeee no es mío, ni el videojuego ni DMC todo es a sus respectivos dueños.**

**RV:**

**Yui Sparda: Siiii te prometo que cuando se me ocurra un titulo mejor lo pondré, o ya le dejare este XD aunque no se me hace bueno para el tipo de historia que hago xD jajaja, muajajaja te gusto Dino y si se vale soñar todas lo hacemos .(¿)ya viste la imagen de la otra serie en que le tome base? XD, si Dante es un idiota….pero es nuestro idiota (¿). A ok, los monstros azules son tomados de los que aparecen al principio en DMC4, y quien no ama el DMC3 carajo es genial XD jajajaja en esa parte casi grito cuando Dante quiere besar a Lady xox….**

**Madamma Butterfly: Holaaa si la escuela es esclavisante DX no saben que tenemos vida DX(¿) jajajaja awebo te gusta más Giotto también ya viste la imagen de la serie en que me base para su imagen?, que bueno que te gusto sayooowwww-**

**Diana Andrea: casi de todo? Que le pudo faltar? Gracias por el comentario XD y que te gusto yeeieiii, siii aveces tienes demasiada vida, o tan poca por los deberes que ni tiempo tienes XD jajajaj se une mágicamente eso es cierto¡ **

**Les dejo el cap. espero que les guste maaasdassdsqdadsa PD: es obvio que se están acabando las ideas para los títulos XD? Si saben uno mejor me lo proponen gracias¡**

**Te debo un favor**

_Voltee rápidamente al oír eso, pero no vi nada, camine hacia la ventana y tampoco, creí oírlo, deberás que ese hombre ya me está afectando. Ahh confusión me iré a la cama._

**Capitulo 10: Blanco**

_Desperté muy a mi pesar, de nuevo, sentía más frio de lo normal, está bien que estemos a finales de año, pero….que diablos? ¡_

_Abrí la ventana y vi todo blanco, nieve? En este lugar?, no es que no estuviera feliz, pero esto en verdad es inusual. Me vestí para ocultar el frio, baje a prender el televisor, vi la hora aun estaba a tiempo._

-Les recomiendo que el día de hoy lleven abrigo y se cuiden al viajar, pues aunque las fuentes no sean concretas, la repentina tormenta de nieve que no sucede desde hace décadas se manifestó de nuevo…-_ Ya veo, bueno me apresurare, tome mis cosas, puse vendas nuevas en mi mochila, el pañuelo y tome mi muleta. _

_Al salir no vi a nadie esperándome, camine rumbo a la acera cuando vi un auto llegar, yo lo conocía, no evite que mi cara se sonrojara y sonriera levemente. –_Sube, perdón por la demora-_Dino, asentí sonriéndole y me subí atrás con cuidado.-_Viniste, gracias-_El se rio en lo bajo y me miro por el retrovisor-_No te iba a dejar y menos con este clima, la presencia de demonios en la zona altera las temperaturas-_Me limite a asentir, eso lo explica._

_Paso un momento y llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela, me estaba preparando para bajar, pero él se me adelanto y cuando menos lo esperaba me tomo y saco del auto con cuidado apoyándome en el suelo mientras sacaba mis cosas. Tome mi muleta y Dino cargo el resto acompañándome a mi salón._-Gracias, en serio no es necesario tendré una pierna lastimada pero soy fuerte-_Reí por un momento, más que nada eran las personas que nos miraban, mas cuando llegamos al salón y mis compañeros nos miraron, Giotto estaba ahí y solo me sonrió. Al entrar Dino dejo mi mochila y como acto de magia nos separaba una manada de chicas, esto me hizo querer reírme y avergonzarme por hacerlo pasar este momento, pero quien sabe tal vez le gusta._-Nos vemos-_Nos dijo a Giotto y a mí, las chicas se despidieron también en tono alto._-Y bien, como sigues?-_Vi a Giotto y recordé lo de ayer-_B…bien, gracias y tú?_-_Bien aquí esperando al maestro-Ya veo-_ Me senté y minutos después llego, transcurrió el tiempo y el receso llego, guardaba mis libros cuando oí a una multitud gritar, pero eran gritos mezclados, de terror y …de pues, fans?._

-Señor no puede entrar, y menos con armas a este edificio-_No…mierda, la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude ver a un peliblanco buscando con la mirada, al localizarnos camino hacia mí y me vio , su mirada se transformo en una de enojo, me quiso tomar del brazo pero vio que no podía caminar bien, así que simplemente me cargo cual costal de papas ._-Bájame…-_Dije en tono bajo, pero me ignoro y camino a paso firme haciendo que las demás personas se apartaran, le sonreí al guardia de seguridad y le dije adiós a Giotto con la mano._

_Llegamos a la azotea de siempre y él me sentó en el suelo.-_Te duele?-_Me dijo en tono despreocupado-_Cuando me desmayo no, es broma no ya no me duele mucho-_Suspiro de alivio o de enojo y se sentó junto a mí, -D_ino me conto como terminaste.-Si, donde estabas?-_Me volteo la cara.-_No es de tu incumbencia-_Maldito.-_Tsk-

_Paso un momento, vi la hora y había pasado como una hora, vaya…-_Me tengo que ir, ya falte a una clase sin saberlo-_Me quise levantar como podía, pero me sujeto del brazo-_No_..._aun no-_lo vi mirando al cielo, bueno si llegue tarde aun clase que llegue tarde bien o falte-_Esta bien, solo otro momento, después me bajas, pero con mas delicadeza-_Asintió levemente como sin oírme, ha, me senté y me comenzó a dar sueño, el viento helado, la nieve cubriéndolo, joder que frio. Lo bueno es que estábamos en una zona techada, trate de inclinarme hacia el buscando calor.-_Frio?, ha humana-_Lo vi con odio, y desvié la mirada, pero me perturbo la calidez en mi espalda, me arrastro hacia su cuerpo abrazándome, admito que me rodeaba y me sentía mejor. Pero qué carajo, me comenzó a dar más sueño y cerré los ojos-_Oye…-_Dije-_Que-_Respondió de mala gana-_Y esa vestimenta nueva?-_Sentí como un titubeo salió de sus labios-_Al fin encontré una vestimenta de mi nivel-_Quise reír pero ya me estaba sumiendo en el sueño._

_No…no…déjala, madre…_

_Ese sonido a lo lejos, me despertó poco a poco, recordé en la posición en que estaba y al voltear vi a un Dante con el ceño fruncido murmurando cosas y queriéndose mover, trate de despertarlo suavemente pero no me salió._-Dante, Dante despierta…Dante…Dante¡-_El ultimo hizo que se estremeciera y moviera su cabeza golpeando contra la mía- _Aaa maldito¡-_Me queje alejándome de él un poco y sobándome el lugar afectado-_Vi como el termino de despertar y me vio asustado para luego volver a su mirada de siempre.-Que paso_?_-_No lo recuerda-_Murmurabas cosas y…-_Vi mi reloj, ya era tarde ahora me salte dos clases no…-_Es tarde ya me tengo que ir-_Trate de zafarme como pude y levantarme pero sentí que volé y me cargo de nuevo como un costal.-_Dante, que paso con la delicadeza querido?-_Se rio levemente y me miro de reojo-_Esta es mi delicadeza-_Lo mire y suspire resignándome ante sus "encantos" bizarros._

_Llegamos a mi salón y entro sentándome en mi asiento de antes, miro a los demás dándoles temor, característico de él._-Te veo luego-_Me dijo y se dispondría salir cuando se detuvo a ver a Dino en la entrada, intercambiaron miradas y cada uno siguió con su ruta, cuando voltee a ver a los demás estos desviaron la mirada, genial…_

_Su clase siguió y Giotto no llegaba, cuando termino junte mis cuadernos y algo cayo de ellos, al levantarlo admito que me sorprendí un poco._

"_Lina, surgieron cosas nos vemos luego"_

_Giotto…su letra era inconfundible, guarde el papel y me dirigí a la puerta. Vi como Dino se fue de repente, solo me miro un momento, que extraño. Salí hacia la calle y sentí miedo, bastante. Un viento comenzó a soplar proveniente de arriba de mi? Mire y vi un angel, o eso parecía, más bien como un escarabajo alado con armadura dorada y un arma, me alarme mas y tome mi brazalete apoyándome de la pared tras de mí. Solo vi como bajo y se pudo a unos metros delante de mí e hizo una reverencia._

-Al fin te conozco hija de Redgrave-_ Dijo en un tono metálico y sereno._-Que quieres, que eres?-_ Dije tratando de mantener la calma, si no podía enfrentarme a eso, al menos esperaría a que llegara alguien mas, quien sea._-Siento mi presentación, me llamo Credo, vine por usted, princesa Lina-_Dijo poniéndose en una rodilla y llevando una mano a su corazón y otra hacia mí. Quise verme por un momento, princesa de donde?, bueno me gusto el nombre, pero el hecho de que el primer "chico" que me dice algo tan lindo sea un escarabajo me daba un poco de nauseas._-Lo siento, no se a que te refieres-_Trataba de distraerlo para que pudiera escapar, aunque eso es difícil en mi condición._-Princesa, usted es la elegida, quien nos llevara a la gloria de Sparda- _Sparda…el nombre del padre de Dante?, ahora recuerdo lo que dijo Lady, entonces esa chica, si soy yo…-_Vamos, la llevare donde está su santidad-_Note que el intento tomarme de la mano y por inercia se podría decir le señale con el brazalete y lo convertí en un arma de fuego, vaya no había hecho esto, mi cuerpo se cubrió con una aura extraña verde y le dispare. Le di, pero él no pareció afectarle demasiado, miro su herida y se levanto._-Princesa por favor no haga nada de esto-_Se apresuro hacia mi queriéndome agarrar, me aprisiono contra la pared, no podía escapar. Un disparo sonó a o lejos, roso la cabeza del angel-_Tsk, nos veremos en otra ocasión, princesa- _Se levanto y voló lejos de mi vista._

-Tonta ¡-_Esa voz…-_Si no fuera porque desapareces de la nada, no hubiera estado en aprietos con una cosa rara¡ –Grite, _estúpido Dante, pero le agradezco que haya venido a tiempo. Llego en una motocicleta y me lanzo un casco, me lo puse y subí como pude, arranco. Paso un momento y me miro de reojo, yo fingí no verlo. Después lo mire, estaba cubierto por la nieve, no tenia frio?_

_Llegamos a mi casa y abrí la puerta, note como él se quedaba en la entrada.-_Entra-_Le dije dejando la puerta abierta, oí como la cerro y entro a la cocina.-_Hare te, quieres un poco?-_Le dije dándole la espalda_-Si, y pastel_- Maldito-_No tengo-_LO mire y trate de matarlo con la mirada, que se cree?_-Tsk, entonces con te está bien_.-Le lleve una taza y tomo azúcar de la mesa-_No crees que es mucha?-_Le dije-_Nunca es suficiente-_Me respondió con una sonrisa-_Me saludas a tu diabetes…-_Oí que se rio un poco._-Estas bien?-_Wow admito que eso me saco de mis cabales, el egocéntrico me preguntaba que si estaba bien?-_Si gracias, ya casi no me duele, pero cuando me confió se abre un poco-_Lo mire tomando otro sorbo-_Usas el pañuelo que te di?-_Me pregunto cómo en un tono indiferente-_Si, eso hizo que no me tuvieran que amputar la pierna, es mentira no me mires así_-Note como ahora el me quería matar con la mirada._

_Pasaron unos minutos y el silencio se volvió muy incomodo y cuando pensé que no podría ser más raro…_

_-_Donde dormiré?-_Que…_-Eh?-_En verdad espero haber escuchado mal…-_Me quedare aquí esta noche, tu sofá se ve cómodo, o si prefieres un cuarto con cama no me molestaría-_Fingí no haberlo escuchado-_Haz lo que quieras-_Me levante y me dirigí al cuarto.-_Me voy a la cama-_Sentí su mirada, solo me quería ir de el aura incomoda-_Oye…-_Oí que dijo pero el timbre son, gracias persona desconocida. Me asome por la mirilla, wow am ok Lina tranquila arréglate un poco, vi como Dante se aproximaba hacia mí y me apresure a abrir la puerta._

-Hola-_Ocultaba mi emoción, el chico de cabellos dorados me miraba algo agitado y cundo lo vi bien se empezó a relajar._-Disculpame, te deje sola, unas cosas azules llegaron y…_-Traba de explicarse, que lindo.-_No te preocupes Dino, estoy bien y Dante llego por mi-_Dino dirigió su mirada hacia el albino y se volvió en una serena.-_Bien, entonces me voy—Q..que no espera, a…estas bien?-_Dije tratando de que se quedara más tiempo, el volteo y me sonrió-_Si no te preocupes, ya es noche, nos vemos mañana Lina.- _Quise que entrara y sacudirle la nieve que tenia adornando su rostro, pero, mi lado marica me hizo no decir nada más._

_Vi como se iba y cerré la puerta delante de mí, Dante me miraba con una sonrisa, idiota ¡-_No tienes casa o qué?-_Le dije en tono agresivo, el se entrometió, idiota, idiota.-_Me iré al cuarto de tus padres, buenas noches-_Hijo de aaaa te voy a golpear._

_Camine decidida hacia él para golpearlo tan fuerte como pude pero mi pierna no pensó lo mismo, no reacciono bien y me tropecé un poco, espere la caída pero sentí su cuerpo cálido en vez del suelo._-Tonta fíjate mas-_Voltee hacia arriba y lo vi, me abrazaba como en la mañana, mi mente recordó y el enojo se fue._-Yo, me iré a dormir, llévame-_Me cargo de forma más delicada y subió hacia mi cuarto, me sentó en la cama. Solamente me recosté y aun lo veía. Vi como se dirigía hacia la salida, y no sé porque lo hice pero lo tome de su gabardina._- Quédate- _Susurre, el solo me miro de reojo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro hacia la ventana cubierta de nieve, seguí su mirada y cerré los ojos viendo los copos._

…_En un lado de la ciudad, se divisa el chico dorado con azul, acompañado por el chico color ámbar…_

-Listo?-_Menciono el chico ámbar apuntando con su espada a unos ángeles plateados._

_-_Sabes que siempre, te debo una después de todo.-_ El chico dorado con azul corrió partiendo a un ángel con su hacha._

_Los recuerdos habían empezado…_

**muajajajaj**

**Aquí les dejo el cap. sus reviwesess son importantes para mí :3, gracias por tener tiempo para leer en medio de todo este lio de exámenes, bueno, al menos para mi XD jajjajaja **

**Sayoooowwwww-**


	11. Origen

_**Listo¡ bien gracias x esperar XD aquui esta el 11 no tenía las ideas muy ordenadas pero ya termine asadasd ahí me dicen que les pareció :3**_

_**DC: DMC aunque carajo me encante Dante no es mío ó o así q les dejo a sus respectivos propietarios q no me lo difamen TOT hay demasiadas fangirls q compran el juego solo por verlo XDuu**_

_**RV:**_

_**Yui Sparda: XD si de hecho son los primeros que aparecen XD omg DX quien es tan malvado como para jugar con al compu e alguien mas D: bueno al menos te enteraste y pongo a credo como malo por que también me molesta un poquitín XD wasdasdas gracias espero que este también te guste muajajaja**_

_**jdjlakljdkas**_

-Listo?-_Menciono el chico ámbar apuntando con su espada a unos ángeles plateados._

_-_Sabes que siempre, te debo una después de todo.-_ El chico dorado con azul corrió partiendo a un ángel con su hacha._

_Los recuerdos habían empezado…_

**Capitulo 11: origen**

_Solo se veían las luces chocar entre sí, la nieve difuminaba las figuras, las armas azules y ámbar derrotar a tres ángeles plateados y estos simplemente esfumarse, un aura negra que emanaba de los cuerpos se absorbían a los respectivos accesorios que se transformaban en cada uno de los chicos._

_Dino solo suspiraba viendo a los que lo aprisionaron alguna vez, Giotto les daba la espalda para seguir su camino hacia su hogar._

-Gracias…-_Menciono Dino mientras caminaban hacia las calles concurridas._-Es normal, cualquiera se descuidaría al recordar lo que te hicieron-_Dijo Giotto solo caminando hacia delante, observando que las personas desviaban la mirada por un momento para observarlos.-_je, que nostálgico, lo recuerdas? Hace 10 años…nevaba de igual manera.-_Agrego Giotto-_Si, fue cuando te conocí, cuando Tony murió…-_Los dos solo callaron recordando esos momentos._

_Flashback_

…_Cuenta la leyenda que Sparda dividió sus poderes en 3 amuletos, dos para sus hijos y uno para el primogénito de su compañero en forma de agradecimiento, guardado tras una puerta en las profundidades de una cueva, cuando creciera y se acercara el día en que sus poderes despertaran, el amuleto llamaría a los demonios…_

_Se encontraban unos hombres de aspecto maduro, uno con cabello negro y ojos rojos portando un arete y otro albino portando una espada, entraban a una cueva oscura y gigantesca._

_Los hombres se vieron un momento y golpearon al mismo tiempo la puerta que se abrió y dejo ver un brazalete plateado con incrustación verde, Tony se acerco y lo tomo con cuidado, después acaricio la gema transmitiéndole parte de su energía._

_Ambos salieron, Tony guardo el brazalete en su bolsillo y antes de salir divisaron unos ángeles plateados que los esperaban._

_-_Elizabeth se molestara, de nuevo llegare tarde a cenar…-_Dijo Tony suspirando. _-Dímelo a mí, Eva esta con ella-_Menciono Sparda sonriendo. Tony rio un poco y ambos salieron a luchar, los destruían con facilidad…_

_A lo lejos se mostraba un chico con cabellos rubios alborotados, solo mirando con asombro la lucha de su ídolo.-_Maestro Redgrave, no le molestara que luche con usted verdad?-_Susurro el chico rubio al sacar un anillo y transformarlo en una espada. Corrió a los ángeles luchando con ellos con más dificultad que los otros._

-Dino apártate, te repetí que no vinieras-_Grito Tony._-Vengo a ayudarlo, maestro ¡-_Grito Dino al fin matando a su primer oponente. Tony solo lo vio con enojo y siguió en lo suyo mientras se acercaba más a él para cuidarlo…_

_-_Je, su punto débil eh?, que tal si van ustedes a jugar?-_Menciono un chico con cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar mirando a unas bestias azules con brazos de cuchillas. Agito un brazo y las bestias corrieron a donde se encontraba la batalla._

_-_Diablos-_Menciono Sparda corriendo donde se encontraban los demás y matándolos con agilidad, "son demasiados" pensó._

_-_Credo_…-Susurro un ángel mas grande-_Si, su eminencia-_Contesto un ángel mas chico-_Ve por el brazalete que tiene el humano.-_Credo asintió y voló hacia Tony apunto a su espalda con su espada y disparo._

_Los demás estaban batallando, de repente dejaron de atacarlos y volteaban alrededor para saber que ocurría._

_El rayo atravesó a Tony y este se tumbo en el suelo._

-Tony ¡-_Grito Sparda, al momento que volteaba a ver de dónde provenía el ataque, se transformo en un demonio haciendo explotar un aura que destruyo al resto de las bestias que se encontraban alrededor, voló hacia Credo pero este desapareció.-_Maldito¡-_Grito._

-Bien, retirada chicos-_Dijo Giotto saliendo de su escondite, logro ver que Dino lo observaba con enojo, Giotto solo sonrió y desapareció._

_-_Malditos cobardes_-Dijo Dino con lagrimas en sus mejillas rojas de furia._

_-_Sparda…Dino-_Sparda escucho las palabras de su amigo y se apresuro a auxiliarlo, pero la sangre que estaba alrededor era demasiada, fatal para un humano.-_Aquí estoy-_Sparda se incoó a su lado con la expresión más seria que podía poner-_Dale esto a Lina cuando sea el momento, prométemelo-_Sparda trago saliva y tomo el brazalete asintiendo al momento-_Dino, toma, fuiste valiente y fuerte, y de cierta manera tu terquedad será de ayuda algún día-_Dijo Tony susurrando y dándole su arete a Dino, este solamente asintió y lo tomo tratando de hablar, pero la garganta se le cerro.-_Je, Elizabeth se molestara conmigo, no traje abrigo, y está nevando.-_Dijo observando la nieve alrededor.-_Si, de todos modos te hubiera dejando medio muerto si llegabas, maldito me dejas todo el regaño de Elizabeth y Eva a mi-_Tony se rio y Sparda lo acompaño, volteo a ver la nieve que lo cubría solo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos._

_Sparda cavo una tumba y lo enterró, creando una cubierta cristalina opaca con la nieve encontrada._

_Se encaminaron al que fue su hogar, Dino se quedo afuera y Sparda entro, empezó siendo regañado, y después hablaron en lo bajo. Dino subió a un árbol y se asomo por la ventana, vio como las tres personas hablaban y poco a poco las mujeres lloraron, más Elizabeth. Después de un momento bajó Lina tratando de asomarse y hablar con su madre pero esta solo le hizo seña de que volviese a su cuarto. Lina se quedo preocupada y obedeció._

-Lina, lo siento tanto-_Dijo Dino observando como la niña solo subía con expresión de duda._

"_Lina eh?, es la hija de Tony juzgando por su aspecto, matarla por el brazalete sería tan sencillo" Pensó Giotto observando a lo lejos…_

_Paso el tiempo, Dino maduraba, Lina igual y Giotto solamente permanecía como estaba, su aspecto de demonio le permitía no envejecer al menos que él lo quisiera. Dino seguía entrenándose con ambas armas, Giotto siguiendo las órdenes de su eminencia._

_Giotto entro a un salón forrado de hojas de oro y muebles de mármol, se inclino hacia su eminencia y espero a escuchar sus palabras._-Giotto, ve por la chica, se sabe que las armas de los magos solo pueden ser utilizadas si el dueño las hereda a alguien más, necesitamos a la chica aprovechando que esta por despertar.-_Giotto asintió y se alejo del monumento, se transformo en un demonio dorado opaco y voló hacia un edificio de escuela preparatoria, aterrizo en un patio alejado, "donde estará", pensó, sintió su presencia y la llevo al auditorio donde al parecer un festival estaba en proceso._

-Y ahora, para terminar, el último año interpretara una canción de despedida.-

"_Ahí esta ella, pero, va a subir?, diablos llamaría mucho la atención…"-Pensó Giotto, se limito en esperar a terminar la canción y cuando estuviera sola secuestrarla._

_Una música de piano empezó a sonar, Lina se paro en medio con un micrófono mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente al oír la música. Giotto abrió los ojos por un momento al escuchar la letra._

Don't look back  
>Don't regret<br>Time's falling out of these hands

I'll let you leave me

Go on,  
>You know Home is always inside your soul<br>All the light to bless your way  
>Don't be afraid<br>And I'll be your home

_La letra, lo hacía sentir diferente, tranquilo, vio el rostro del público y después a la cantante, "tal vez su eminencia este equivocada o el método que quiere hacer, el poder que quiere conseguir, no sea el método correcto para la gloria", Giotto de nuevo vio al grupo y se disponía a irse, inventándose alguna escusa del porque volvió con las manos vacías. O al menos eso pensó pues Dino estaba en la entrada viendo igualmente al grupo y sonriendo cuando oía la letra de la canción, Giotto se molesto y paso a su lado llamando su atención, vio como su rostro se volvía mas serio y sorprendido y lo siguió hasta el patio desolado. __La música se escuchaba de fondo._

…Every precious time  
>Let it go<br>Somewhere away  
>You will learn, And you'll love,<br>forgive the past and you can move on…

_-_Tu…-_Dijo Dino al transformar sus armas y prepararse para solo bufo y sonriendo chasqueo los dedos, varias bestias azules aparecieron rodeándolo, y aunque Dino los partía estos lograron detener sus movimientos._

…Every precious time  
>Let it go<br>Somewhere away  
>You will learn, And you'll love,<br>forgive the past…

-Vamos-_Dijo Giotto en tono de orden y desaparecieron en un momento._

…Go on,  
>You know Home is always inside your soul<br>Where ever you go  
>Whatever you see<br>I'll be the place  
>And I'll be your home…<p>

_Mientras se oían los aplausos a lo lejos…_

_Aparecieron en el palacio donde su eminencia se encontraba sentado en su trono, vio como los chicos llegaron, sonrió al ver al rubio._-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba-_Giotto se inclino al escuchar sus palabras.-_Su eminencia, no pude capturar a la princesa ya que el antiguo discípulo de Redgrave se encontraba bloqueándome-_Dijo Giotto,"si al menos no la capturo, tengo una buena excusa al encontrarme con él". Dino miraba con furia a los seres que se encontraban a su alrededor. Su eminencia hizo una seña y Giotto se levanto diciendo otro "vamos" con la mirada a los demás guardias de alrededor escoltando al prisionero hasta una celda de piedra y reja de metal. Las bestias azules aventaron a Dino a la celda, quitándoles sus armas, Giotto los tomo y sonrió guardándolos en su bolsillo.-_Esto será un buen trofeo-_Dijo Giotto sonriendo y viendo la mirada de furia que emanaba Dino.-_Chicos, denle de comer, bueno, si se acuerdan.-_Los guardias rieron al tiempo de alejarse del dejando al prisionero solo._

_Giotto caminaba entre los pasillo portando su uniforme de la orden, blanco con líneas doradas, se quedo estático viendo desde un balcón y sacando las armas que había confiscado, trato de ponerse el anillo pero este lo rechazo haciéndole una quemadura leve. Hizo una mueca de dolor y los guardo de nuevo._

-Giotto, señor-_Oyó decir a un joven, volteo y vio a Credo haciéndole una reverencia-_Señor, su santidad quiere que intente de nuevo ir por la chica, su tiempo se agota y todos sabemos que es por nuestro bien también-

_Giotto se quedo viéndolo y asintió al momento cuando se alejaba. Salió con su uniforme importándole poco como los demás lo veían, a lo lejos diviso a la chica, la vio bien, ojos grandes y oliva, cabello casi lacio llegando a la cintura con ropa común y su sonrisa…"Basta…"pensó tratando de mantener la compostura, la siguió y vio como tomaba un autobús, tomo el mismo tratando de sentarse a lo lejos y observándola, iba sola y miraba a la ventana, "Vaya si que es distraída"…,pasados unos tantos minutos bajaron en una escuela, vio como ella sacaba una carpeta con documentos dentro, el sonrió y vio la escuela con "universidad" en ella."Ya veo…" movió la mano un poco y apareció otra con documentos similares. Siguieron hasta una sala ella aun no se percataba de su presencia hasta que lo vio por un momento y luego entro al cuarto, vio como salía y después entro él._

_-_Documentos por favor-_La señora dijo y después tomo la carpeta y los reviso-_mj, te falta un acta de nacimiento-_Giotto hizo un ademan con la mano-_Ah no es cierto aquí esta, bien entras el próximo mes.-_Giotto sonrió hipócritamente y salió."Si entro a su mundo, tal vez pueda hacer que las armas reaccionen a nuestra voluntad"._

_Siguió a Lina de regreso y ya estando en la ciudad vio como se juntaba con otros humanos, hizo una mueca de disgusto y volteo para volver, porque no la secuestro de una vez? Porque la dejo todavía ser libre?. Cuando volteo sus ojos se abrieron y vio como uno de sus compañeros la seguía a lo lejos, esos ojos y esa aura, va con intención de matarla. Corrió hacia él y lo atrapo en un callejón._

_-_Que haces aquí?, esta es mi misión-_Vio como su compañero se rio ante su pregunta-_Tonto, crees que te dejarían sola con la elegida sabiendo que no pudiste la primera vez?, su eminencia la quiere ya, su vida se acaba y necesita bueno tu sabes, su vida-_Dijo mirando a la chica alejarse._-Que?, pero el solo quería estar con ella para ayudarlo a traer paz y poder a la ciudad-_Su confusión aumento y sus ojos se volvían rojos-_Ja, crees que es así?, te mintieron pequeño ingenuo, seguramente sabían que no tenías las agallas para cumplir con tu misión, por favor, notaste como la miras?, cuando escuchaste esa canción, tu mirada cambio no necesitamos personas como tú en la orden-_Giotto se sintió furioso, corrió hasta su compañero y lo estampo contra la pared rompiéndole el cráneo, se alejo rápido para que la sangre no lo manchara y cubrió las de sus manos poniéndose sus guantes blancos. Trato de respirar con calma y salió rápidamente a encontrar a Lina, después de un rato verifico que se encontraba bien y que nadie más que en la seguía._

_Volvió a la orden e ignorando a todos llego a la prisión y localizo a Dino.-_Tu nombre-_Dijo en tono serio al ver al chico sucio y hambriento, mirándolo con furia.-_Que te importa-_Dijo Dino ignorándolo. Giotto suspiro y saco una llave abriendo la puerta.-_Corre sal de aquí.-_Vio la confusión de Dino.-_Que estas sordo?, sal de aquí he dicho antes de que los demás sepan que volví¡-_Grito, Dino salió corriendo y Giotto lo siguió-_Cual es tu plan demonio-_Le grito al salir de las celdas y pasar por el patio a la calle, comenzaron a llamar la atención y los guardias los seguían._-Diablos, toma¡-_Dijo Giotto y saco las armas de su bolsillo y se las arrojo a Dino quien las tomo con habilidad, Dino tomo el arete de su maestro y lo trasformo en un hacha-_Genial-_Susurro Giotto, vio como se rodearon de guardias y los destruían con facilidad, pero Giotto estaba en desventaja por su arma a corto alcance que es su cuerpo comparado con las espadas y hachas de los demás, siguieron hasta que los dos chicos se quedaron espalda a espalda.-_Yo, te doy esta arma, si la usas para dañar a humanos o magos, te matare-_Amenazo Dino dándole el anillo que alguna vez le perteneció. Lo tomo y transformo en una espada, la contemplo por un momento y así lucharon los dos hasta que no había más y lograron escapar._

_Llegaron a un pueblo vecino ya caminando-_Ya no tienes a donde ir verdad?, por agradecimiento te llevare a mi pueblo-_Dijo Dino de la nada, riendo un poco ante la reacción de Giotto-_Ya deberías saber donde, en la zona donde nos encontramos y me atrapaste-_Giotto volteo la cara tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.-_Bien-_Se limito a decir.-_Dino…-_Dijo Dino en lo bajo-_Mi?-_Menciono Giotto al no escucharlo_-Mi nombre es Dino-_Termino de decir Dino_-_Giotto sonrió y respondió_ -Giotto_-Dijo, viendo que habían llegado al lugar donde escucho la melodía de la chica…"Lina eh?"_

_Fin flash back-_

_La nieve había parado, pero aun se veían las nubes cargadas de agua, los chicos solo vieron la luna y el paisaje, las luces de la ciudad indicaron que ya era demasiado tarde. Llegaron a su hogar, un castillo donde habitaban los magos, discutían sobre los posibles y ataques que ha habido a lo largo de los años desde que la llamada santidad apareció. Preparándose para iniciar la guerra._

_**ORIGEN**_

_**Wasadsasd que les pareció? Se nota me llevo días XD jajaj sus rv son importantes para mua gracias x leer TOT.**_


	12. Origen segunda parte

**AAAAA tonta tarea, tontos trabajos finales, tontos exámenes….no tengo tiempo DX, pero bueno al menos ya aventaje algo XD jajaja Espero disfruten este cap., para esto imagínense un castillo tipo DMC4 con algo de am…hotel? XD jajaja espero que lo disfruten XD**

**Yui Sparda: jajajaja generalmente los malos son los más buenos (¿) XDDD al menos ya es bueno Giotto jajaja pero si te gusta no?**

**Diana Andrea: awww si ya estaba dando indicios sobre el pasado de Giotto, XD pero si te gusto o que hubiera faltado?-**

**Madamma Butterfly: jajajaja :me gusta: sii se traba así de los dos co-protagonistas que amamos (¿) y gracias por dignarte a venir (¿) XDD**

**DC: blablablabla DMC Capcom…no mío…historia todo lo que no se haya mencionado en la compañía es mío…de mi mente gracias :3**

**Espero que les gusteeee**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeee eee e**

**Capitulo 12:**

_Hacia mas frio de lo normal y trate de envolverme con mi colcha, pero había algo que me lo impedía, voltee para ver que era, o en este caso quien. Vi una cabellera blanca de reojo y reprimí un insulto, de todos modos tengo que levantarme. Los ojos se me abrieron al instante cuando sentí el piso frio tocando mis pies, nunca han sentido esta sensación? Es de lo peor. Camine hacia el baño tratando de no despertarlo. _

_Me vi en el espejo y reprimí un grito. Cambie, casi no me reconocí, mi cabello las raíces de este se estaban volviendo blancas y mis ojos un poco rojizos, mi piel palidecía un poco mas, parezco enferma, pero me siento bien solo un poco cansada._

_Me asome para ver al peliblanco si no se había despertado, por suerte aun se veía un bulto inerte. Salí a mi cuarto con mucho cuidado y me vestí lo mas cubierta que pude incluyendo un gorro blanco. Baje rápido y abrí la puerta, tenía que ir a la escuela al menos Dino o Giotto sabrá lo que sucede._

_Al salir me moje levemente, llueve no demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para llevar un paraguas. Entre rápido para tomar uno transparente y corrí hacia la acera al oír ligeros ruidos arriba, diablos…Dante._

_Al doblar la esquina vi como una camioneta negra polarizada me seguía, la vi enfrente de mi casa, camine un poco mas y esta se adelanto deteniéndose y bajando rápidamente unas cinco personas con gabardina negra, me alerte y camine para atrás unos pasos pero ellos me están rodeando._

_Sus capuchas no me dejan verlos, uno se adelanto y se dirigió a mí._

_-_Señorita Redgrave, es usted?-_Me conocen, me limite a asentir y prepararme por si me querían atacar.-_Venimos por usted, nuestro líder nos espera-_Me tendieron la mano esperando a que los siguiera, pero no me moví, que tal si eran los ángeles bichos raros esos?._

_Otro tipo suspiro ruidosamente y camino rápido hacia mí, no pude reaccionar me tomo de la muñeca para jalarme, me resistí pero no pude zafarme, me empecé a sentir débil. La persona se volteo a verme y me tomo por la barbilla con su otra mano. _-Escuchame bien mocosa, no me importa que tan valiosa seas, tienes que venir con nosotros.-_Quien carajo se cree, pude ver sus labios y su cuello, tenía color normal, de humano._ –Basta Ángelo, tenemos ordenes de llevarla a salvo-_Vi como el chico que hablo primero se quito la capucha al decirlo, tenía el cabello rojizo y corto, de su cuello colgaba un collar con un dije en forma de cruz plateada con incrustaciones negras.-_Calla Skull, ella no va a querer acompañarnos así como así, tenemos que usar la fuerza-_Lo dijo de forma mas grave que el chico pelirrojo, por el movimiento se movió su capucha y dejo ver su cabello negro azulado y su tez un poco morena, portaba un arete plateado con una incrustación blanca en su ceja derecha. Trato de jalarme de nuevo active mi brazalete y lo transforme en una vara, es todo lo que podía hacer en este momento, no tenía suficiente fuerza como para derrotar a todos, y no se cuan fuertes son… Vi que el chico moreno sonrió al ver mi arma, como burlándose y levanto el puño._

_Un disparo sonó haciendo que un poco de sangre salpicara al suelo, la bala rozo la mano del chico y este reprimió un quejido al ver quien lo ataco. Dante entro moviendo al resto de los encapuchados con la mirada y se dirigió a mí, el chico llamado Ángelo? Así lo llamaron me soltó y retrocedió preparándose para atacar, Dante esquivo uno de sus puños y lo tomo del cuello alzándolo hasta quedar suspendido. Los demás encapuchados se movieron hacia atrás, Dante saco una de sus armas apuntando al chico que tenía en el aire._

-No puedes estar un día sin pelear eh?-_Esa voz, sonaba desde atrás del circulo "amistoso", se me hacia familiar-_El líder dejo claro que quería que la lleváramos al castillo a salvo, sin usar la fuerza-_Dijo mientras se adentraba y camino hacia nosotros.-_Te encuentras bien?-_Vi como su mirada preocupada se poso en mis ojos y después se transformo en una de confusión, desvié mi mirada, creo que vio mi nuevo color, y asentí.-_Si, gracias Dino-_Mi respiración volvió a la normalidad, Dino volteo hacia las personas, su semblante cambio a un tono serio._-Yo me encargare de llevarlos, vuelvan.-_Los encapuchados subieron a la camioneta, Skull camino hacia los chicos y se dirigió a Dante.- _Podrías dejar a mi compañero, no se ve muy cómodo-_Dante vio de reojo a Skull y después volvió a Ángelo y lo soltó haciendo que se asustara un poco, me salió una pequeña risa el chico de tez morena me vio furioso y se acomodo su ropa para irse, subieron a la camioneta y se fueron. _

_La lluvia aumentaba y me distrajo mi brazo que está siendo jalado por Dante, vi a Dino abriendo la puerta de una limosina?, nunca había visto una, vi como una mano salía de la puerta y salió una cabeza con cabello alborotado saludándome con su característica sonrisa. Me dirigí hacia ellos pero Dante me jalo de vuelta con el._-Quiero ir con ellos, si están involucrados quiere decir que no es nada malo.-_Dije jalándolo para que entrara también, me vio y dio un bufido, entro conmigo, salte con Giotto y revolví sus cabellos.-_Por qué no has aparecido tonto ¡- le grite enojada, _mas bien estaba preocupada pero no voy a dejar que él se de cuenta de eso_.- Perdón, pero estaba en otros asuntos, relacionados con ellos.-_Señalando a Dino. _

_La puerta se cerró y nos sentamos, vaya si era algo…grande el lugar, no sé cómo tocar el tema de que pasa, esto es medio confuso, ya debería estar acostumbrada pero aun así no evitó que me tome por sorpresa. –_Lina, siento que te hayan tratado así, no debieron hacerlo. Ellos a veces, mas Ángelo, hace lo que quiere pero es un buen elemento y persona-_Trato de explicar Dino. Asentí levemente y tome fuerza para saber a dónde vamos.- _Díganme, que es lo que pasa?, las cosas están pasando muy rápido, han cambiado demasiado.- _Dije en voz baja, desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana donde se veía un suburbio y parques, mire de reojo a Giotto quien me seguía mirando diferente más triste…Dante solo miraba por la otra ventana parecía estar despreocupado._

_.-_Redgrave y Sparda crearon una _organización_ en un cuartel, tipo castillo de la edad media, pero con tecnología no te confundas.-_Hablo Giotto tratando de hacer esto un poco gracioso, sonreí con dificultad y vi como Dante desvió su mirada hacia él y después de nuevo a la ventana.-_El motivo de esto era seguir con el equilibro de la torre Temen Ni Gru donde está el portal entre este el mundo y el de los demonios.-_Continuo hablando, mi piel se erizo.- _Un antiguo miembro , quiso robar el poder combinado de Sparda y Redgrave, ellos lo desterraron, pero hizo su propio ejército lavando sus cerebros con ideas absurdas y mentiras de paz, el lo que en realidad quiere es tener el poder de…esa fuente-_Giotto me miro observándome mientras decía lo último, parecía que sabía bien lo que ocurría. Giotto trato de decir lo demás pero solo suspiro enojado, no lo había visto así.-_Te necesitamos para luchar contra ellos, como heredero de Redgrave, te llevaremos, vivirás con nosotros durante un tiempo, entrenaras para despertar completamente. No creímos que esto sería tan pronto.-_Agrego Dino.-_Vaya, parece que no tengo otra opción.-_Dije tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero no lo logre.-_No tienes otra opción, son las ordenes del líder.-_Dijo serio.-_Y quien es el líder, Sparda murió y Red…mi padre también.-_Dino sonrió con ternura de nuevo, me alivio ver su expresión que me gusta tanto.-_Quien dijo que Redgrave al que me refiero es tu padre?- _Creo que la duda en mi rostro era evidente, no conozco a nadie más del lado de mi padre._

_Quería decir a quien se refería pero la voz de Giotto me distrajo-_Ya llegamos-_Baje la ventanilla y vi un gran jardín, con fuentes y una gran casa, mansión?, un gran edificio, no sé como describirlo, castillo…Era como la edad media._

_Abrieron la puerta un sujeto que tenia la gabardina, salí primero y vi como una fila de cada extremo de la entrada, varias personas estaban presentes, con trajes blancos y negros con adornos como rayas, guantes, listones rojos adornando._

_Sentí como los demás salieron y Dante sonrió al ver el espectáculo, creo que esto ayuda a su ego. Dino y Giotto se reunieron con los otros chicos que habían llegado antes que nosotros y caminaron hacia la entrada, Dante y yo los seguimos. _

_Llegamos a la entrada y vaya que es una puerta grande, había una recepción varias puertas alrededor, un elevador, pasillos…parece que es una mezcla de tecnología con que será...clasico? edad media talvez? _

-Avisare al líder que están aquí, por favor siéntanse como en su casa-_Dijo Skull sonriendo levemente y retirándose junto con Dino y Giotto. Desvié mi mirada hacia una pared donde se ven pinturas de varias personas, una me llamo la atención…padre, solo se veía su retrato y al lado podía ver otra pintura de un señor grande, con barba abundante y recortada y cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran rojos como los míos…_

-Vaya no me molestaría para nada vivir aquí-_Dijo Dante en voz alta para luego silbar un poco en tono de admiración._-Basta, somos invitados-_Le dije tratando de regañarlo._ El solo se me quedo mirando a los ojos un momento y se me acerco.-Que te paso_?- Me dijo queriéndome mirar mejor, diablos, camine hacia las demás pinturas tratando de que no se acercara mas a mí, no quiero que se entere o luego se preocupe o no se pero si me ve haría un escándalo._

-Señorita Redgrave, el líder la espera en su oficina, sígame por favor.-_Dijo una chica con un vestido blanco y largo y cabello rojizo. Asentí rápidamente y casi corro para apartarme del chico, el me siguió pero la chica le hizo una seña de que no podría pasar, suspire de alivio y la seguí a un pasillo lleno de mas pinturas y cada vez que me acercaba escuchaba el sonido de una música de coro, casi angelical. La chica toco la puerta y la abrió un poco para decir que había llegado.-_Gracias Kyrie-_Dijo una voz ronca y vivaz. Me miro y me dio paso para entrar._

_Una habitación con un escritorio grande, una sala blanca, plantas y mas muchas más pinturas adornando, estantes con libros y fotografías. Vaya creo que ya se lo que le gusta…_

-Bienvenida Lina, gustas algo te tal vez? Agua?-_Me dijo sonriendo y en tono alegre el señor, era el mismo que vi en la pintura, se paro y camino hacia una mesa con bebidas, puso un par de tazas y una jarra y azúcar. Mientras lo hacía vi una fotografía que me llamo la atención, era mi padre…con mi madre y yo?, al lado una de la familia de Dante y otra juntos con el señor que estaba haciendo el té a un lado…ya lo conocía? –_Creo que quieres saber algunas cosas, Lina-_Este sujeto me conoce bien al parecer. Me hizo seña de sentarme y le obedecí._

-Lina, eres la tercera generación de la familia Redgrave desde que se fundó la organización, ha pasado de generación en generación y a la repentina…partida de mi hijo eres la siguiente-_Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té, yo me atragante con el mío…mi hijo? Eso significa...-_Abuelo?-_Dije en forma tímida, el se rio algo fuerte y me miro de nuevo.-_Hola, nieta-_ Genial…ahora eso esta más loco._

blublublublu

**Ready que les pareció? Les dejo la descripción de los personajes :3**

**Lina: ahora XD**

**Estatura: 1.62.**

**Peso: 50.**

**Medidas: 95, 70, 90.**

**Cabello: Largo y lacio hasta la cadera, mitad blanco como hasta el cuello y la otra parte negra.**

**Ojos: rojizos ladrillo.**

**Tez: blanca casi pálida.**

**Ángelo:**

**Estatura: 1.75.**

**Peso: 75.**

**Medidas: como Dino solo un poco más marcado por que es más agresivo y le gusta pelear.**

**Cabello: negro azulado, lacio casi llegando al cuello, revuelto y desigual.**

**Ojos: Azul oscuro.**

**Tez: morena clara.**

**Skull:**

**Estatura: 1.73.**

**Peso: 74.**

**Medidas: am…como no hace tanto ejercicio dejémoslo como Giotto.**

**Cabello: pelirrojo claro.**

**Tez: blanca.**

**Ojos: café oscuro.**


	13. Nueva vida

BLBLIOBUOG **bien les dejo el 13 cap esperp que les guste aunq no me dejen rv T T…bueno XD la escuela es malvada¡**

**DC: DMC no es mio….aunq quisiera…**

**d****sdadsadasdas**

Abuelo?-_Dije en forma tímida, el se rio algo fuerte y me miro de nuevo.-_Hola, nieta-_ Genial…ahora eso está más loco._

**Capitulo 13**

_Procesando…procesando…procesando…aun no podía entenderlo...siento de esas veces que el tiempo se detiene y caigo en un vacio, este es mi limite?, digo todo tan rápido hace unas semanas todo era normal y ahora conozco a un pariente que mi padre me dijo que había muerto, que él no tenía, me imagino que no quería involucrarme, pero…bueno tenía que ser la líder? De una organización para la protección de una torre?. Ahhh mi cabeza da vueltas, no...Necesito tiempo a solas...meditarlo...entenderlo mas bien, si este es mi destino lo aceptare, pero quiero saber en lo que me estoy metiendo._

_Vi como mi a qué raro suena esto…abuelo miraba un jarrón con flores que estaba en la mesa, creo que espera a que le diga algo, que le digo...yo…tsk mis manos tiemblan…-_Por qué no sabía de tu existencia, porque tengo que ser líder, porque me estoy transformando…tomando este color.-_Lo vi al rostro y me quite el gorro, mi abuelo me sonrió y me miro con alegría.-_Tony, quería que tuvieras una vida normal, y después decidieras en donde quedarte, si aquí, o en tu vida de costumbre. Con lo que está pasando, con tu despertar tan repentino por eso tu cambio, el cabello de Sparda y los ojos de tu padre, por eso es necesario que al menos estas aquí, con nosotros, no te obligare a que te quedes, pero te pido que entrenes y despiertes completamente y nos ayudes, después podrás elegir tu camino, Lina.-_Sus palabras fueron decididas y amables, no voy a abandonar esto, probablemente arriesgue a mis seres queridos, mama….-_Donde esta mi familia?.-_Interrogue. -_Están a salvo, en Europa tomando sus armas y entrenando un poco, y divirtiéndose seguramente.-_Dijo riéndose un poco._..-Me quedare aquí, por el momento.-_Dije decidida a irme, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la puerta.-_No esperaba menos, tienes el buen corazón de tu padre, confió en ti, nieta.-_Dijo en tono bajo, seguí mi camino y salí del salón cerrando la puerta tras de mí, sus palabras, su explicación me produjo escalofrió._

_Vi al chico albino apoyado en la ventana delante de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, escucho todo? El me vio un poco, diablos se me olvido ponerme el gorro…su sorpresa se noto pero no dijo nada. _

_Camine lejos de él, me tope con un jardín con un estanque, creo que algo de calma me vendría bien, me senté en el pasto,veamos, si no quiero unirme, me obligan, si quiero pues está bien al parecer, tendré que dejar la escuela…mi vida, mi familia aun estaría conmigo, y mi amigo esta aquí…al pensar en eso no sentí tanta tristeza, me sentí en mi sitio y en calma. Me sonreí a mi misma hasta que oí unos pasos tras de mí, voltee con fastidio y vi al peliblanco, de seguro me siguió._

_-_Wow tranquila vengo en paz-_Dijo levantando las manos y sonriéndome, lo ignore y volví a mis pensamientos.-_Lo escuchaste?-_Mencione en tono bajo-_ Algunas palabras que me interesaron-_Dijo recargándose en un árbol. El silencio incomodo apareció por unos momentos.-_Como fue, tu despertar.-_Dije-_Fue común, pero en cambio yo no lo oculto ni me lo ocultaron-_Como pensé, no me alivia mucho sus palabras.-_Bien, ya entendí, gracias…supongo-_Me levante y me disponía a irme. -_Estarás bien, lo que decidas, estará bien-_Dijo a mis espaldas, je sonreí y camine de nuevo.-_A dónde vas?-_Dijo.-_A conocer mi nuevo hogar ¡-_Grite alejándome._

_Llegue a la sala de mi abuelo, entre sin avisar y ahí lo vi, papeleo y mas papeleo, al verme dejo su pluma.-_Sabes donde esta mi habitación?-_Dije sonriéndole, el se sorprendió primero y luego se rio sonriéndome de igual manera._

_Salí del cuarto y logre visualizar a Kyrie a lo lejos, me estaba esperando.-_Por aquí señorita Lina, debe de estar cansada después de su día.-_Dijo haciendo que la siguiera fuera del edificio.-_No te imaginas cuanto.-_Dije en tono lento, suspirando un poco. Salimos y en el edifico que seguía se encontraba una sala central y varios pisos, subimos algunos y después de un largo pasillo y unas cuantas puertas abrió una de ellas.-_Sus vestimentas además de su uniforme están sobre la cama, bienvenida.-_Se despidió y antes de cerrar la puerta agrego.-_Su compañero el señor Dante se hospedara a unas puertas de aquí.-_Y la cerro completamente, porque me dijo eso?. _

_Pero la respuesta no me importo tanto al ver la habitación, vaya que era grande y lujosa, wow una cama amplia. Me abalance sobre ella y _suspire para quedarme profundamente dormida ignorando mi estomago gruñendo, el sueño es mas pesado…pensé.

_De repente todo era negro, y empecé a oír un ruido como de golpes, pero a la puerta? Alguien llama? A esta hora? Aahh que molesto. Me sumi en la almohada y oi que abrieron la puerta.-_Señorita Redgrave ya es hora de despertar son las 8 de la mañana.-_Dijo una voz conocida, 8? Es demasiado temprano, renegué y di un bufido al ver la luz del sol cerca de mis ojos cegándome por un momento, logre ver a la chica que estaba abriendo las cortinas, era Kyrie con su vestido blanco y cabello recogido.-_Buenos días-_Trate de decir lo más normal que pude.-_El líder quiere desayunar con usted en el salón, por favor diríjase al salón central y vista el uniforme.-_Dijo al momento de dármelo, como lo pensé era como el suyo pero más corto como a las rodillas,y negro con líneas blancas y un cierre atrás. Después se fue. Me lo puse y si no era tan largo pero tampoco tan corto me puse mis botas con medias, ya no me importo usar el sombrero total ya me habían visto._

_Al salir logre ver una sala con mucha gente, baje y al fondo en una de las mesas grandes, ahí se encontraba mi abuelo, Dino y Giotto, el último grito alegre y me hizo la seña de que fuera. Corrí hacia ellos con una sonrisa.- _Ven come esta todo delicioso-_A su lado había cinco platos vacios y sucios, no pude evitar reírme el siempre comió mucho.-_Vamos si no él se la acabara.-_ Dijo Dino tranquilo poniendo un plato en un lugar vacio, me senté y comí poco a poco.-_Te queda bien. -_Oí una voz tras de mi.-_Je, tú te ves igual.-_Le dije a Dante que apareció de la nada y se sentó junto a mi.-_Igual de apuesto.-_Dijo al momento de reflejarse en un jarrón, egocéntrico idiota._

-Lina, hoy comenzaras a entrenar-_Me distrajo la voz de mi abuelo, je aun siento raro pensar así de él.-_Dino y Giotto te entrenaran y después Ángelo.-_El ultimo nombre no me gusto.-_Pero el…-_Trate de terminar la frase pero me interrumpió.-_Es buen maestro, tendrás que lidiar con el.-_Dijo de nuevo, diablos solo asentí rendida._

_-_ Que?¡-_Oí un grito a unas sillas de conmigo. -_Tendré que luchar con esa chiquilla?¡.-_Grito Ángelo furioso parándose de su silla y siendo jalado de nuevo por Skull.-_Es la nieta del líder deberías sentirte honrado.-_Dijo en tono calmado. -_Tsk- Dijo _Ángelo mientras me miraba y me volteaba la cara…esto será difícil._

_-_Yo la entrenare si tu no quieres-_Grito Dante dirijiendose a Angelo.-_Insinuas que no puedo hacerlo?-_Grito de nuevo Angelo hacia Dante, su rostro se mostraba furioso.-_Si, si el niñito no quiere por capricho o miedo, yo si puedo.-_Lo que dijo Dante al ultimo hizo poner rojo a Angelo y se levanto caminando hacia Dante pero unos chicos lo detuvieron.-_Tu¡, 3 de la tarde en el jardin central, te enseñare a pelear.-_Me grito señalándome y después se fue._

_-_Gracias…-_Le dije a Dante lo mas sarcástico que pude, el me miro con una sonrisa divertido, lo había planeado desde el principio.-_Sabes que todo por ti hermosa.-_Me dijo en tono amable._

_Vi a los demás y se estaban riendo, creo que por la expresión en mi rostro. Suspire y segui comiendo, al terminar Dino me llamo la atención.-_Ten cuidado, el es bastante fuerte además de impulsivo, y una declaración asi de vivaz no seria correcto rechazarla.-_Me dijo con una sonrisa.-_Te estaremos apoyando-_Dijo Giotto divertido._

_Paso unas horas y un chico me mostro los edificios como parte de mi entrenamiento, si voy a ser la siguiente cabeza de la organización, necesitaré conocer mis alrededores, o al menos eso dijo mi abuelo._

_-_Vaya ya es tarde, lo dejamos para mañana señorita Redgrave.-_Dijo el chico haciéndome una reverencia y retirándose. _

_Mire mi reloj, diablos ya es la hora, me entro pánico mas bien escénico ya que al llegar al jardin vi unas cuantas personas sentadas alrededor y al centro con unas grandes cuchillas platedas con incrustaciones blancas en cada mano estaba Angelo sonriendo al verme y señalándome con una de sus armas.-_Preparate-_Me grito.-_No nescesitas decirme-_Le dije al momento de caminar hasta quedar en el area de el, tome mi brazalete y lo transforme en una espada. _

_Casi me derriba, empezó sin mas, sus golpes tenían la intención de lastimarme, vaya si que es agresivo. Me bloquee con mi espada y saltaba lo mas lejos que podía de el, no encontraba una abertura sus golpes me mueven de mi zona, salte de nuevo al centro.-_Ya basta ataca¡.-_Me grito furiosos y salto hacia mi con sus dos cuchillas, lo bloquee con mi espada y vi una pequeña abertura en ella, si sigue asi…salte lejos de el y cuando el corrió hacia mi lo ataque dirigiéndome a su torso, pero el lo esquivo-_Tienes demasiadas aberturas¡-_me grito al momento de atacarme de nuevo, me enoje y concentre mas mi energía la espada se volvió en una guadaña grande, corri hacia el y ataque. El como lógico lo bloqueo con sus cuchillas-_Nada mal, pero aun asi… -_Desvio mi ataque y logro darme un rose con su arma haciendo caer un mechon de mi cabello. Me quede quieta por un momento y de nuevo me aleje para tomar distancia y atacarlo una vez mas, logre hacerlo una y otra y otra y vez y note como el cambiaba su expresión de diversión a algo serio.-_Vamos es todo lo que tienes?¡-_Me dijo , tome distancia para atacarlo con todas mis fuerzas, el golpe hizo que nos desviaramos del lugar de batalla hasta la orilla. Sus ojos me miraban completamente y después a sus armas, logre hacerle una abertura. Bien, segui atacándolo y el lo esquivaba saltando de nuevo al centro, corri hacia el pensando que ganaría. Pero luego sentí un latido en mi cuerpo, después vi todo negro._

_dsadasdsadsadas_

_**asdsadas bien chicos aquí se termina que les parece que le falta que les sobra? seeyaaa**_


	14. Descontrol

**Holaaa espero no confundirlos con este cap y gomene por la espera hubo muchas cosas XD pero ya vacaciones wii, gracias por leerlo y por sus rv :3**

**Rv:**

**Yui Sparda: awww gracias me hace feliz leerte T T , a si me habías dicho de que querías hacer uno parecido, am generalmente las hago d pags, aunque el mas largo que he hecho es de 9, creo que con la historia de Dino y Giotto. XD jajaja y si Lina se despierta tarde, a quien le gusta que le despierten cuando no tiene que ir a la escuela XD y la casa si es grande quería darle el toque del DMC4 o de el DMC3 ya que utilizan edificios grandes y atiguos XD**

**DC: DMC no es mio, derechos reservados…la historia Lina esa si es de mi imaginación :3**

**Disfruteeen-**

…_sentí un latido en mi cuerpo, después vi todo negro._

**Capitulo 14.-**

_Cuando llegue ya era tarde, ella esta completamente despierta, corri hacia ella y vi como Dino y Giotto tratan de detenerla con sus armas pero ella las esquiva todas, dejo al chico que la reto en el suelo con heridas pero aun se mantenía despierto._

_Solo gritaba en cada golpe, su cabello es mas largo hasta las rodillas y sus ojos eran rojos. Golpeo a Giotto y este salió volando a un arbusto, diablos me ha visto. _

_Desenfunde a Rebellion y me protegi de su ataque, es mas poderoso de lo normal y el hecho de que sea una guadaña tengo que alejarme de ella. Sigue luchando, demonios si no fuera fuerte ella me hubiera matado hace unos minutos…me sigue golpeando, nescesito quitarle su arma.-_Lina despierta¡.-_Grite pero ella no parecía hacerme caso, y después por un momento sus ojos mostraron duda. Bien una abertura, golpee su muñeca con el lado plano de Rebellion y ella lo solto. Su rostro se torno a uno furioso, hasta da miedo. Decidio golpeame el rostro con su puño y lo recibi para abrazarla, era el único modo de mantenerla quieta por un momento, ella se resistió y forcejeo tratándome de golpear y gritando… aaa que aturdido me dejas mujer._

_Empuje su cabeza contra la mia queriéndole dar un golpe, pero quizá mi subconciente me traiciono o no la quería golpear, mis labios se unieron con los suyos por un momento._

_El silencio se noto y ella dejo de forcejear y cerro sus ojos para desmayarse luego._

_Me separe de ella y la cargue con un brazo posando su cabeza en mi pecho, guarde a Rebellion y mire a los chicos alrededor._

_-_Sigueme te guiare a la enfermería.-_Dijo Dino en tono bajo mientras cargaba a Giotto en su hombro._

_Los segui y llegamos a un cuarto grande y parecía un hospital, puse a Lina en una camilla y Dino puso a Giotto en otra. Dino se puso detrás de una cortina y vi como se cambiaba.-_Hey avisa primero.-_Dije arropando a Lina.-_Que dices pero si somos hombres si ella estuviera despierta seria diferente no crees?-_Dijo entre risas y saliendo acomodándose la camisa, al parecer tenia de esos uniformes de doctor azules, se puso una bata y sus lentes._

_-_Veamos Giotto esta bien.-_Dijo viéndolo al rostro._-Estoy bien solo tengo unos rasguños.-_Dijo levantandose y acostándose de nuevo.-_No estas bien.-_Dijo Dino dejándolo en la cama y camino hacia Lina.-_Ella nesesitara mas tiempo, además de conectarle suero ya que dormira unos días, se encuentra bastante débil..-_Menciono mientras le introducía el suero y la arropaba mejor.-_Oye y recordara…tu sabes lo sucedido?-_Lo dije lo mas normal posible que pude pero el noto a lo que me refería.-_No estoy seguro, ya que se desmayo con la falta de oxigeno que porvoco tus actos.-_Esto ultimo lo dijo en otro tono, tsk me voltee.-_En fin si quieres quedarte aquí no me opondré, pero no dejare que le hagas "algo" en su condición.-_Senti que la sangre me hirvió.-_Solo cuidala, regresare luego.-_Dije alejándome de ese lugar, rayos este trabajo ya es muy molesto._

_Vi como Dante se alejo del lugar, vaya no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que el siente por ella, Lina…Mi mirada se poso sobre ella, se ve tan débil._

_Saque otra bolsa con suero y lo puse a un lado, la arrope y retire su cabello para que su rostro se descubriera, "olvidaba, lo mucho que has crecido Lina…" reaccione y me aleje de ella._

_Fui hacia Giotto y quite las sabanas de su cara.-_Hey, ya se fue deja de fingir.-_Vi como estaba mirando para otro lado con su cara de molestia.-_Si te molestas no te curaras pronto.-_Le dije poniéndole de nuevo la sabana._

_Acomode el suero para Giotto y mire a la ventana, y ahí se encontraba Dante, sentando en un árbol mirando para aca, ja, no se alejo mucho, esos dos parece que no se van a calmar en un rato._

_-_Oye, esto te dolerá un poco.-_Le dije a Giotto inyectándole el suero.-_Y te dormiras, lo necesitas.

-Bromeas si me siento genial¡-_Grito y trato de levantarse y luego se tumbo como costal.-_Te dije…-_Mencione mientras lo arropaba._

_-_Me llamó?-_Oi a Kyrie decir al momento que entro.-A si, podrías cambiar a la señorita Redgrave de ropa y limpiarla?.-Mencione al momento de salir de la habitación.-No te preocupes por Giotto esta inconciente, les dare espacio._

_Sali del cuarto y mi mente recordó el rostro de Lina, cuando acaricie sus cabellos…pero ella siente algo por Dante, aunque no lo paresca…y Giotto no hay que ser un genio para adivinar, Lina yo, aun asi, estare conti…_

_-_Venga rápido, Lina.- _Salio Kyrie con sangre en su rostro, No….._

_Entre corriendo, Lina tosia sangre y cuando trate de voltearla dejo de moverse…no va a soportar su poder._

_Kyrie trajo el equipo para resusitar, le abri su bata un poco._

_-_Que demonios haces?¡-_Mire a Dante entrar lo la ventana, mal momento para verme….-_Despejen.-_Dije al momento de poner las paletas en su pechco haciendo que se moviera, no había pulso…lo repeti de nuevo y otra vez, vamos Lina…-_Es suficiente, le provocara quemaduras.-_Apenas si escuche cuando deje las paletas a un lado y con mis manos tartaba de resusitarla, no te vayas …por favor.-_Basta….-_Kyrie me trato de detener tomandome los brazos y jalándome. Mis movimientos se detuvieron y de nuevo, removí sus cabellos desordenados de su rostro…no te vayas….-_Lina…-

-Idiota¡.-_Mis pensamentos se detuvieron a esas palabras, Dante no paraba de gritrle a Lina.-_Idiota débil¡ no eres asi¡, despierta demonios¡.-_Kyrie y yo nos quedamos perplejos ante sus comentarios, Dante se acerco e intento sacudirla.-_La lastimara.-_Grito Kyrie. Dante se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo, su cabello cubria sus ojos pero por un momento juraría que esta llorando.-_Despierta tonta¡.-_Grito con la voz un poco quebrada._

_-_N..e…nta.-_Mm? Esos murmuros nos hicieron callarnos, Dante quedo estatico por un momento.-Li..na?.-Dijo Dante en tono bajo. Lina movio sus brazos un poco y lo puso en su torso empujándolo.-_No me llames tonta tu estúpido¡.-_Lo empujo y golpeo de tal manera que Dante se aparto de ella. Lina vio su bata un poco abierta y luego miro a Dante.-_Pervertido alejate de aquí¡.-_Y le avento su almohada al mismo tiempo que se cubria con la sabana._

_Sonrei al ver la escena, los dos gritaban, se sonrojaban, parecía que todo lo malo se iba y solo estaban ellos dos…ya veo, llegue tarde…-_La dejo en tus manos, cuidala, Dante.-_Susurre en lo bajo.-_Dijiste algo?.-_Dijo Dante viéndome con duda.-_Que te vayas de aquí que molestas a los pacientes.-_Le dije tratando de empujarlo lejos de la sala._-Que se largue¡.-_Grito Lina._

_En ese instante al salir entro Skull con Angelo.-_Ya basta te dije que estoy bien, solo neseistare un buen trago y…-_Dijo Angelo tratando de safarse del agarre de Skull.-_No estas bien, te desmayaste por un momento, tienes que admitir, que la chica te dio una paliza,.-_Dijo Skull riendo al entrar al cuarto._ _Se quedaron callados cuando vieron a Lina._- Asi, que paliza eh?.-_Dijo crusando los brazos y sonriendo.-_No he terminado contigo mocosa¡.-_Grito al momento de señalarla._

_Lina se rio y trato de levantarse pero aun se veia muy débil.-_Lina, descansa un poco mas.-_Pero ella no pareció hacerme caso y salió de la habitación caminando despacio con el suero en la mano…bueno no ira muy lejos….._

_Diablos, no recuerdo mucho, bueno….unas escenas donde peleaba contra Angelo, estaba ganando y…un beso?._

_Mi mente logro visualizar la cara de Dante muy cerca de mi, mi puño en su cara y después me falto aire…será que el…el…_

_Lleve mi mano izquierda a mis labios tocándolos…_

_Hasta que llegue al recibidor donde venia mi abuelo caminando rápido, cuando me vio su expresión se suavizo y camino mas lento.- _Deberias de volver.-_Vaya…ya van muchas veces que me dicen algo parecido….-_Estoy bien abuelo gracias.-_El sonrio y puso su mano en mi cabeza acarisiandola.-_Menos mal, dile eso a Dante ha estado afuera dando vueltas en círculos.-_Dijo riéndose y dándome un pequeño empujon hacia la salida.-_A por cierto.-_Continuo-_No neseistaras el suero solo te estorbara.-_Me quite la aguja y se lo di avergonzada , se me había olvidado._

_Llegue afuera y como me dijo ahí estaba caminando inquieto.-_Le vas a ahcer un hoyo al suelo si sigues asi.-_Le grite.-_Es desestresante.-_Dijo de vuelta._

_Me sente bajo un árbol esperando a que se calmara, después recordé lo pasado posando de nuevo mi mano en mis labios.-_Oye…-_Empeze.-_Tu…hisiste algo para calmarme?.-_Mi frase hizo que se sorprendiera_

_El sonrio un poco y desvio su mirada al cielo.-_Solo te detuve, es todo…o que insinuas?.-_Lo ignore por un momento y volvi a mis pensamietos viendo los círculos azules de mi bata, para ser algpo asi es extrañamente comoda, por que me sigo recordando su rostro cerca mio y una sensación de paz y después…no veía nada y solo reaccione con su voz…me gusta? Pero que, que estoy pensando…mi cara se ponía roja, mis manos temblaban y trataba de decir algo pero mi garganta me traiciona…_

-Entrenaras conmigo.-_Sus palabras me distrajeron.-_Sera un problema si despiertas de nuevo de esa forma, al menos yo soy mas fuerte que ese tipo con quien peleaste antes, le diste una paliza.-_Se rio fuerte al terminar la frase, pero se cayo poco a poco al ver que no hacia ningún gesto._

-Lo lastime mucho verdad?.-_Le dije mirando al piso.-_No, solo necesita descansar, pero lo mas lastimado es su orgullo asi que no dudes que volverá a retarte.-_Me sonrio un poco._

_Bien, esto si que será mas difícil de lo que pensé._

**OKA gracias por leerlo, se me hizo dificl saber como termianrlo XD nos vemos en la otra :3**


	15. Inicio de la guerra

**HII HII, perdón por demorar tanto, cosas que suceden XD pero he aquí el cap 15, espero que les guste.**

**DC: DMC no me pertenece por lo tanto no me pertenece el personaje de Dante, ni cualquier otro relacionado blablablabla…la historia es de mi imaginación :3 alimentada por que cada vez que escribo pongo en una ventana aparte los cutscenes de DMC4 *-* y mi lado fangirl sale cuando veo a Dante aaaa */* -espuma por la boca (¿)-**

**RV: IsntMachine: jaja que bueno que te gusto :3, sip le echare un vistazo a tu fic, pero antes me pondré al corriente con Samurai Warriors que no estoy familiarizada jeje, jaja siii benditas vacaciones aunque a veces me sale trabajo sin querer DX dadada gracias por tu rv :3**

**dsdsadasdada**

-Lo lastime mucho verdad?-_Le dije mirando al piso.-_No, solo necesita descansar, pero lo mas lastimado es su orgullo asi que no dudes que volverá a retarte.-_Me sonrio un poco._

_Bien, esto sí que será más difícil de lo que pensé._

**Capitulo 15: Inicio de la guerra.**

-Basta, esto es demasiado, déjame descansar…-

-¡Una vez más ¡-

_Sus golpes se acercaban cada vez más, mi cuerpo ya no quiere seguir. Me recargue en un árbol y apoye mi cabeza en el queriendo tomar un poco de aire._

_-_El enemigo no esperara a que descanses…-_Dijo Dante arriba de una rama mientras bajaba y me atacaba con su espada, logre esquivarlo._

_Tome mi guadaña y contraataque pero Dante se bloqueo y quedamos frente a frente los dos haciendo presión con nuestras armas._

_-_Vas mejorando-_Me dijo sonriendo._

_-_Tu igual-_Dije en tono de burla. Aplicamos más presión en los ataques y retrocedimos en un salto._

_-_Pero si yo soy bueno desde hace mucho, nena.- _Dijo en su típico tono egocéntrico._-Ve a descansar, no te olvides de pasar con Dino a que te cure las heridas antes.-

-Lo sé, lo sé…-_Me aleje de él mientras lo decía y al voltear solo sentí como mi pie tropezaba con una rama._

_Dante me tomo del torso y apoyo mi brazo en su hombro y otro en mi cintura.-_Te encuentras bien?- _Voltee a ver su rostro un momento y mis recuerdos me llevaron a ese momento cuando la nieve llego y estaba abrazándome dormía tan relajado…_

_-_Si, estoy bien, puedo caminar sola-_Desvié mi mirada y lo trate de apartar de mi pero él me levanto y poso sobre su hombro._

-Bájame ahora mismo.-_Grite tratando de bajarme pero mi cuerpo no respondió y solo me rendí._

_Cuando llegamos a la enfermería Dino se encontraba terminando de curar a Ángelo, mi cara de pena se mostro pero al parecer la de Ángelo también, se levanto y se fue.-_Vaya chico con el orgullo destrozado.-_Dijo Dante viendo como se alejaba._

_-_Es normal, hola Lina vienes a lo de siempre?-_Dijo Dino como diciendo una broma, sonreí al verlo y me sente en la camilla mientras revisaba los moretones de mis brazos.-_Dante deberías de tratarla mejor, no hay que abusar de su habilidad de regenerarse.-_Dijo mientras ponía una pomada. _

_Es cierto…hace ya unos días que Dante me entrena, cada vez es más difícil. Empecé con unos rasguños, torceduras. Pero ahora solo tengo moretones, mi piel se regenera más rápido y tengo más tolerancia al dolor._

_-_Es necesario para que sea más fuerte.-_Dino no dijo nada y sonrió terminándome de poner la pomada y unas vendas encima.-_Te las podrás quitar mañana en la mañana.- Gracias.- _Respondí apenada._

_Dante suspiro un poco.-_Bien, bien. Ya es hora que vayas a descansar.-_Dijo cargándome de nuevo sobre su hombro, solo me limite a despedirme de Dino. Estoy tan cansada que solo aceptare la amable oferta de Dante en cargarme a mi cuarto._

_Me bajo en la puerta de mi cuarto.-_Mañana no abra un entrenamiento tan duro, estarás con el ejército para explicarte la situación.-

-Perfecto, que descanses.-_Dije mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba tras de mí._

_A mi cama, dulce cama. Salte sobre ella quedándome boca abajo y abrace mi almohada suspirando. Mi mente me llevo a los recuerdos de mi familia...como estarán?, no he visto a mi abuelo por los planes de la guerra pero se que esta bien, Giotto esta ayudando…desde hace cuanto paso todo esto? Desde que tengo mi brazalete…eh? Donde esta?. Busque en mis bolsillos, en el suelo, bajo la cama y no lo hallaba. Diablos se me abra caído? Pero como pudo?. Recuerda Lina, recuerda. Se me abra caído cuando en el jardín cuando Dante me cargo…pero no lo vi caer…_

_Salí de mi cuarto y me aproxime al de Dante, toque pero no respondía. Abrí la puerta un poco y me aproxime a su cama…ahí estaba el y mi brazalete a un lado, menos mal. Me estire para tomarlo y cruce mi mirada con su rostro, se ve tan tranquilo. Recordé de nuevo ese día con nieve y después el día en que me …lleve mi mano a mi labios, mi rostro se empezó a acercar al suyo casi inconcientemente y bese su frente tratando de no despertarlo.-_Gracias.-_Susurre sentándome a la orilla de su cama. No todos los días lo puedo ver así, parece más humano que nadie. Me acosté a su lado y se me comenzaron a cerrar los ojos…solo unos momentos y me iré a mi cuarto…_

_La luz de las ventanas empezó a notarse y lleve las sabanas a mi rostro tratando de cubrirme, estire mi mano hacia mi reloj pero no está, levante mi cabeza para verlo pero ese no es mi reloj, ni esa es mi puerta ni estas mis sabanas…hay no._

_Mis recuerdos me golpearon y me senté en la cama, voltee a mi lado asustada pero se volvió duda al ve que estoy sola. Dante?, la puerta del baño se abrió y pude verlo saliendo con sus pantalones, camisa negra desabrochada y una toalla sobre su cabeza._-Hola.-_Dijo secándose el cabello._

_Desvié mi mirada al suelo avergonzada, que le digo?.-_Yo...no es lo que piensas, vine por mi brazalete y…-_Que le decía?..._

_-_Está bien, lo tiraste en el último entrenamiento, debes de ser más cuidadosa.-_Dijo poniéndose los zapatos._

_-_No me lo tienes que decir.-_Mire el reloj y o por Dios es tan tarde?.-_Por que no me despertaste ya es demasiado tarde. _Salí de la cama y fui al espejo tratando de arreglarme el cabello._

_-_Te veías tan tranquila, creo que un día sin entrenamiento no te hará daño.-_Lo mire sorprendida, un día sin entrenamiento pero que le pico?-_Pero si llegas tarde a la reunión de tu abuelo.-_Dijo con unas sonrisa poniéndose la gabardina. Mierda…_

_Salí corriendo del cuarto hacia la recepción…sigo con la misma ropa, hay Lina…corrí ahora hacia mi cuarto y me detuve cuando vi a Kyrie salir.-_Señorita Lina, me sorprendió no verla en su cuarto madrugo?, debería de usar el uniforme de la organización.-Lo se Kyrie a eso iba, gracias.-_Entre a mi cuarto a vestirme y ducharme._

_Salí de nuevo corriendo, ya no tengo tiempo para desayunar aaa estúpido Dante no me despertó…y de nuevo recordé anoche…_

_Sacudí mi cara un poco y me concentre en llegar donde estaban los demás. Al entrar estaban casi todas personas que conocía, Dino, Giotto quien me sonrió hace unos días que no lo veía, mi abuelo, Ángelo, Skull y por supuesto Dante.-_Dormiste bien?.-_Dijo Dante con una sonrisa, gran hijo de…_

_Ignore sus palabras y me acomode en mi asiento a la derecha de mi abuelo.-_Siento la demora.-_Dije en lo bajo._

_Giotto comenzó a hablar.-_Como sabemos, el líder de la orden de la espada es un hombre llamado Sanctus, el empezó con la organización pero por sus ansias de poder manipulo a los habitantes de Ciudad de Fortuna, creando ejércitos de demonios .-_En ese momento apareció en el centro de la mesa un holograma con la ciudad y un soldado de la orden de la espada, efectivamente, era el tipo que vi hace unas semanas.-_Nuestra prioridad es matar a Sanctus y recuperar a Yamato, la espada del hijo de Sparda, Vergil. Ahí es donde entras tu Dante y necesitaremos otra persona para infiltrarse a la orden, alguien en mente?.-_Dante sonrió y dijo.- _Conosco a la persona indicada para eso.-Bien.- _Prosiguió Giotto.-_En el centro del castillo donde se concentra el ejercito, se encuentra un laboratorio donde se encuentra Yamato, es custodiado por un loco llamado Agnus. Mas al fondo hay unas columnas subterráneas, si Yamato es insertada liberarían las demás puertas del infierno y seria un caos…-_El silencio seguía, los hologramas pasaban mapas del castillo, es normal que Giotto sepa tanto, pero verlo así de serio no es común.-_El líder del ejército se llama Credo, de él me encargo yo.-_Dijo con enojo en sus últimas palabras, una imagen de su rostro se mostro...se parece tanto a Kyrie.-_Es hermano de Kyrie como puedes notar.-_Me susurro Dino quien estaba a mi derecha, vaya esto debe de ser difícil no solo para nosotros, hay varias personas involucradas en esto.-_Princesa, usted se encargara de acompañar a Dante, puede que cuando se sepa que ustedes se han infiltrado Sanctus liberara a todo su ejercito, deben de estar juntos.-_Dante y yo intercambiamos miradas por un momento.-_Dino, Skull y Angelo, lideraran al grupo de curacion. Y el líder y yo lideraremos el ejercito ya que la princesa y Dante abran las compuertas de la entrada.-_Mas hologramas del castillo y la entrada a la ciudad se mostraban, no parecía ser muy actual pero tampoco vieja, algo conservadora se podría decir.-_Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por venir.- _Concluyó Giotto, la gente comenzó a retirarse, los murmullos se fueron apagando hasta quedar la sala vacía._

_-_Tengo hambre.-_Dije en lo bajo repitiendo lo que creo que dijo mi estomago rugiendo…pero la cocina estará abierta en unas horas…_

_Suspire un poco y me recargue en un ventanal abriéndolo de par en par y enfocándome en el pequeño libro que me entregaron…Los planos del castillo, algunos de sus guardias, las armas que usan, en verdad me sorprende que sepan tanto y por que Giotto quería a Credo solo para él?, si es el hermano de Kyrie entonces, porque ella está aquí?, será que en la separación cuando Sanctus traiciono a la Organización se hayan separado…mas personas de la que esperaba estan en peligro y si Sanctus logra obtener el poder de Yamato…_

_Cerré el libro tratando de organizar mi mente y un suspiro salió, pero no era de mí._

_-_Hace días que no nos vemos.-_Le dije a Giotto que se recargo a mi lado viendo al exterior.-_Si, tantos planes me quitan el tiempo.-_Dijo sonriendo y desordenando su cabello que antes lo tenía peinado.-_Haces bien de general, pareciera que fue ayer cuando solo la mayor preocupación era llegar a tiempo a la escuela.- _Sonreí un poco al recordar los primeros días desde que conocí a Dante, cuando conocí a Giotto…el solo se me acerco un día en que olvide mi almuerzo…_

_Flashback_

_-_Quieres la mitad de mi almuerzo?-_Giotto llego con un sándwich envuelto en una servilleta.-_De verdad, pero no tendras hambre?-_Dije dudando en agarrarlo, no es común que un chico de tu salón de repente de ofresca comida.-_No, enserio tomalo.-_Lo tome y trate de partirlo a la mitad._-_No te molestes.-Dijo sacando una bolsa con mas comida, me sonrio como suele hacerlo y solo le sonreí igual._

_Fin flashback_

_-_Lina.-_Voltee hacia Giotto al escucharlo y su rostro se poso cerca mío mirándome fijamente con mucha seriedad.-_Tu…tienes hambre verdad?-_Dijo al sacar una bolsa con un pan en ella.-_Toma.-_Me extendió la bolsa y la tome.-_Gracias, eres el mejor.-_Lo abrace, el siempre a sabido lo que me pasa._

_El momento se alargo, y ya había pasado unos minutos…-_Si no te molesta, quisiera comer.-_Le die riéndome un poco, el me soltó sonriendo. Abrí la bolsa de pan y tome un bocado.-_Hable con Dante, el se ausentara mañana para hablar con una amiga suya, nos ayudara en el plan. Yo te entrenare en su lugar.-_Amiga?, seguramente sea Trish o Lady…espera, peleare contra Giotto.-_Eh?-_Lo único que pude decir con la boca llena y con esta noticia.-_Esta bien, no te lo hare fácil.-_Le dije sonriendo y tomando otro bocado.-_Lina, somos amigos verdad?.-_Su pregunta me desconcertó.-_Pero que dices tonto, sabes que si.- _Reí ante su cara de alivio y su sonrisa mientras revolví sus cabellos castaños._

_**Poder fangirl, actívate¡**_

**Listo, me apurare para escribir el siguiente n n, gracias por leer.**


	16. Amigos

**HIIII disculpen la espera demasiada tarea y cosplays DX y vida….bueno les djeo el cap 16 algo corto pero pronto vendrá uno mas largo muajaja. Este capitulo fue hecho mientras veía el dmc4 y el anime ./.**

**AAAA sexy Dante DX**

**DC: DMC no me pertenece es de capcom y ninja theory el nuevo ….. no me despeciones ninja theory… **

**RV:  
>maiihenderson: jajaja si lo se es muy diferente (¿) XDDD gracias sip me pasare para leer tu fic :3 <strong>

**Blublublubul seguimooos**

…sabes que si.- _Reí ante su cara de alivio y su sonrisa mientras revolví sus cabellos castaños._

**Capitulo 16: Amigo**

_Trato de que no coma tanto pero Giotto no me obedece, lleva su tercer platillo de comida y aun pide más…_-Te vas a enfermar, y no podremos entrenar.-_No quería entrenar pero al menos esperaba que lo que le dije funcionara.- _Estaré bien, solo uno más y podremos comenzar.-_Dijo con la boca llena y sin apartar su vista de la comida. Reí un poco mirándolo comer._

_-_Bien, vamos al campo de entrenamiento.-_Dijo Giotto levantándose de su asiento.-_Campo?, te refieres al bosque.-_Giotto rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.-_Campo de entrenamiento.-

_Lo segui a un area donde no conocía del todo, mas bien, no me moleste en conocer. Era un cuarto gigantesco, con piso de madera y paredes de metal.-_Madera, metal y vidrio reforzado.-_Dijo Giotto golpeando un poco el vidrio.-_Puedes dejar tus cosas en la mesa de ahí, cuando estes lista entra.-_Continuo Giotto dejando su saco y quedando en ropa negra._

_Deje mi saco igual al lado suyo y entre, mis pasos resonaban, una minima respiración hacia eco, la puerta de cristal se cerro ante mi mientras Giotto quedaba hasta el otro extremo de el cuarto.-_Lina, lo que te voy a mostrar, sera el poder que los enemigos tendrán. Yo… estuve en la Orden de la Espada, Sanctus me recluto y esto es lo que soy. Por favor Lina, no me odies.-_Dijo al momento de que lo envolvía una luz intensa._

_Mis labios se petrificaron, se que es un demonio, pero no de ese tipo… _

-"Lina, somos amigos verdad?".-"_Ese recuerdo hizo eco en mi mente…_

_Entre al Devil May Cry, hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. Y se expreso muy bien ya que al abrir la puerta un perro gigante me tacleo haciéndome caer y lamiéndome la cara._

_-_Quitamela de encima.-_Dije tratando de levantarme. Acaricie a Yuuki y camine a mi silla sentándome y apoyando mis pies sobre el escritorio._

-Vaya, vaya. Al fin te dignas a aparecer.-_Dijo Trish bajando de la escalera con su típico atuendo._

_-_Lo mejor llega tarde.-_Dije tomando una revista.-_Tienes planes en estos días?.-

-Que sucede esta vez…-_Se poso en mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados._

-Necesitamos a una persona que se infiltre en la Orden de la Espada, te interesa?.-_Dije leyendo la revista._

_-_Puedo hacerlo a mi manera?.-_Dijo tomando su arma._

_-_Sorprendeme.- _Sonrei al ver como salía por la puerta._

_Yuuki y yo nos quedamos solos, vaya eso fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Tome la revista y me dispuse a irme. Un pequeño ladrido sono tras de mi, me veía con sus ojos bicolor.-_Vamos, pero llegando dejas de ser mi responsabilidad.-_Dije saliendo a la puerta con ella corriendo tras de mi._

_Llegando a la organización, una columna de humo salía de uno de los edificios. "Que diab…"Pensé ._

_Personas corrian hacia ella con mangueras y baldes con agua."_La princesa aun se encuentra dentro"_Oi decir a uno, Lina… _

_Conduje al edificio, comenzaba a verse el fuego saliendo de las ventanas. Es demasiado arriesgado ir en la motocicleta. Camine hacia la entrada tratando de hacer un camino con rebellion pero provocaba que mas pedazos de edifico calleran, si seguía asi de seguro ella quedaría atrapada. _

_Una ráfaga de aire paso a mi lado entrando al edificio haciendo un camino. Ja, Yuuki si que ha crecido…corri siguiéndola y vi como paro tras una ventana de vidrio rota y ladrando a lo lejos. _

_Una aura verde peleaba contra una dorada._

_Mi mente se nubla, no quiero perder la conciencia de nuevo. Controlate Lina._

_Giotto me oculto el tipo de demonio que era, y con mucha razón. Pero ahora esta de nuestro lado asi que tengo que pelear con todo, el enojo y la concentración hizo que mi poder aumentara. Los ataques perdidos dañaron las maquinarias y el corto circuito causo unas chispas. No supe mas. Mi cuerpo actuaba solo y mi mente solo piensa en derrotarlo. Giotto pelea realmente bien, su espada casi me corta, y yo no he podido hacerle ningún daño grande._

-Lina, basta. La infraestructura no soportara mas¡. Tenemos que salir¡. –_Grito mientras esquivaba mis ataques._

_Creeme trato, estoy tratando de controlarme. Mi mente se nubla. Pude ver de reojo a Dante y Yuuki…ayudame…Dante_

_Recorde ese momento…cuando su rostro rosaba con el mio solo por unos segundos. Pude abrir los ojos. Giotto me tenia en su espalda afuera del edificio y me sentaba en el suelo. Yuuki se puso detrás de mi para recargarme en ella, su calido pelaje hacia que el frio de la noche que apenas empezaba desaparesca. Giotto limpiaba sus heridas y se recargo en Yuuki tratando de tomar un respiro. _

_-_Perdon por no decírtelo antes.-_Dijo Giotto en lo bajo.-_Esta bien, ya lo arreglamos.-_Dije mientras veía los escombros siendo apagados.- _Somos amigos no?.-_Complete._

_Giotto se rio y revolvió mis cabellos un poco. Por un momento sentí que nada de esto parecía real._

_Cerre los ojos y cuando los volvi a abrir me vi sobre el lomo de Yuuki. Cerre los ojos de nuevo y al volver a abrirlos vi como una cabellera blanca._

_Aaaaa que dolor de cabeza y brazos y me duele todo. Que? Trato de estirarme pero no puedo hay algo…que carajo?_

_La cosa blanca no me deja moverme, lo empuje con los brazos pero no se movia. –_Que pesado eres-_Susurre tratando de que se levantara pero hasta mi voz esta cansada. Demasiada energía gastada. Trate de levantarme y me volvi a tender en la cama, por hoy te la dejare pasar._

**Gracias por leerme :3 y dejar sus rv si algo no les parece o no les concuerda me avisan :3 XD sayooow**


	17. Fiesta antes de la guerra

**NOTA: En el capitulo anterior era una mezcla de Dante y Lina pero el dadas de la pag no marco los guines que puse para dividir x. x….asi que si se confundieron me dicen para ver si modifico el cap o lo dejo asi XD aa El final de este cap lo hize viendo el anime fue hermoso *-***

**DC: DMC no me pertenece y blablablabla**

**RV: no hubo T T *snif***

_Trate de levantarme y me volvi a tender en la cama, por hoy te la dejare pasar._

**Capitulo 17: **

_Me pasa de esas veces que quiero levantarme pero mi cuerpo se desconecta de nuevo. Esto me canso demasiado. Como puedo pelear si soy tan débil…_

_Un movimiento en la cama llamo mi atención, otro me despertó y el ultimo me hizo entreabrir los ojos. Vi como Dante salía de la habitación. Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo._

_Ruidos de afuera sonaron mas fuerte, limosinas, automóviles grandes y personas ocupaban el silencio. Me levante como pude y recargándome en el marco de la ventana vi como el patio se llenaba de personas. Se veía a Giotto con mapas sobre una mesa trazando y señalando grupos. Dino empacando maletas y supervisando los grupos. Angelo y Skull alrededor de la mesa con Giotto y mi abuelo sentado a su lado._

_Me asee y baje adormilada. En el patio recordé lo de hace unos días, lo curioso es que aun siento que nuestra amistad no se debilito. Me acerque a ellos y vi como Yuuki alzaba su cabeza al verme y movia su cola._

_-_No deberías de estar en la cama?-_Me interrogo Dino acercándoseme.-_Y perderme la diversión?.-_Dije con una sonrisa._

_Los planos ya estaban trazados en una mesa donde mi abuelo los veía con detenimiento y el ceño fruncido, mas personas alrededor guiaban los autos y se disponían a irse._

Tenemos de un refugio cerca de ciudad Fortuna_?.-Pregunte llegando con mi abuelo.-_Hay uno a unos kilómetros de ahí, parece una fabrica abandonada.-_Dijo aun serio levantandose de la silla._.-Ya hay que irnos.-_Concluyo dirigiéndose al auto donde se subió también Yuuki._

_El camino fue largo, bastante. Ciudad Fortuna eh?, estarán ahí las cosas tipo escarabajo…y Sanctus y el hermano de Kyrie, ella también viene…sera algo mas que una batalla, mucho mas. _

_Note que al llegar al lugar Dante no estaba cerca, talvez aparezca luego. El lugar de afuera parece una fabroca inmensa abandonada. La pintura café se caia, tierra alrededor. Pero, al entrar todo cambiaba, un hotel modesto con una gran sala central, piso de madera, ventanales con cortinas rojas y mesas en un extremo suficiente para todos. _

_-_Pensaron en todo.-_Dije asombrada al ver el lugar. Yuuki entro a olfatear y rápidamente se quedo en una esquina hechada lista para dormir._

_-_Vaya tengo hambre¡.-_Grito Giotto entrando a la sala con una gran bolsa de comida.-_Te hara daño si te la comes toda.-_Dijo Dino entrando con otras bolsas y maletas, seguidas de mas personas con varias cosas y estuches de instrumentos musicales? Vaya las armas si son diversas aquí._

_-_No te deprimas, todo saldrá bien, ya se, hagamos una fiesta¡ música, baile y alcohol por todas partes¡, digno de un pre-batalla.-_Dijo Skull entrando con otro Kyrie a su lado. _

_Mi abuelo se rio.-_Suena bien, que se prepare la música.-_Dijo levantando las manos y dirigiéndose a una mesa donde me hizo una señal para que lo acompañara.-_Lina, nuestras armas no son solo para atacar, poseen un gran poder por el significado que tienen.-_Viendo como sacaban los instrumentos musicales, guitarras, violines, flautas transversales y un teclado. La comida estaba puesta en las mesas incluso en la nuestra, mi rostro de sorpresa hizo a mi abuelo sonreir._

_-_Pensaban empezar sin mi?, que insensibles.-_Dijo Dante llegando con un estuche de guitarra y Lady a su lado con una nueva vestimenta era un traje formal pero muy atrevido, tiene buen gusto.-_No digas eso.-_Dijo Giotto mientras daba señal a la música para que empezara. Todo tranquilo la gente come y rie, parecen realmente felices. Vi a Dante y como lo esperaba…tomaba un poco y comia a lo grande._

_La gente comenzó a bailar la musica clasica y las parejas se formaron. Ok este es el momento cuando me siento incomoda. Me levante por mas comida y fue cuando Dante se puso enfrente de mi con un rostro inexpresivo y me tomo del brazo hacia la pista donde bailaban.-_Am, la comida esta del otro lado.-_Dije dejándome lleva por sus movimientos.-_Solo, no digas nada.-_M e tomo de la cintura y tratamos de bailar, digo tratamos por que en la vida he bailado, Dante lo noto cuando lo pisaba repetidamente. Hizo una mueca de dolor y empezó a guiarme mas lento.-_Nunca he bailado asi.-_Dije en murmullo.-_No me digas.-_ Me contesto en sarcasmo. Me moleste un poco y note como mis pasos mejorabany la música que tocaban me suena de algún modo familiar, cuando de pequeña mis padres me llevaron a un concierto de música clásica. Si fue eso¡ (N.A. op de DMC en el anime pero mas lenta y con instrumentos mas clásicos)._

_Dante me llevaba al ritmo de la música, no hablaba y la situación me quitaba de la mente los temas que podría decirle, es como si todo se fuera a nuestro alrededor, como si…solo estuviéramos los dos._

_Lo mire un poco y me devolvió la mirada, asi nos quedamos un momento y nuestros rostros se acercaron, después mi lado marica se activo de nuevo y me aparte de su rostro y mire hacia otro lado. Giotto y Lady estaban en una mesa hablando algo enfadados con los brazos cruzados, se miraban y desviaban las miradas, por un momento pensé que se sonrojaban._

_-_Preocupado por tu amigo?.-_Dijo Dante mirando hacia otro lado.- _Je ,no, el puede cuidarse solo.- _Le dije viéndolo._

_Me apretó mas de la cintura, podía sentir su respiración en mi cabello y escuchar el palpitar de su corazón._

_Perdi la noción del tiempo hasta que vi que la gente que bailaba se dispersaba y la noche avanzaba mas, la canción que se escucha es mas tranquila (N.A. ed de DMC I'll be your home) . _

_La canción terminaba y dejamos de bailar. Mis palabras no salian, lo mire y se veía tan tranquilo como cuando duerme…Este es el verdadero Dante?._

_-_Mejor ve a dormir.-_Dijo posando su mano en mi cabeza y revolviendo mis cabellos.-_Basta¡ ya lo se.-_Aparte su mano y me dirigí hacia arriba donde había varios cuartos. _

_Vi de reojo como sonreía divertido…maldito._

**SDADADADASDASD FIIIN**

**Gracias por verlo sus rv son importantes para mi :3 sayooo**


	18. Comienzo

**HII HII, GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA PASARON MUCHAS COSAS, PERO LA HISTORIA ESTA MAS LARGA YEEEIIII XD QUERIA DEJARLA MAS CORTA POR EL SUSPENSO PERO BUENO AUNQUE ME TARDE MAS NO SE QUEDAN CON LAS GANAS (¿) O QUIZAS SI JAJA. QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**DC: DMC NO ES MIO ES DE CAPCOM BLABLABLABLA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

**RV: AHORA SI HUBO DASDADA**

**KuraiUsagi: jajaja yeeii 3 veces? Gracias, sip de hecho por eso este esta un poco mas largo …cof 6 pags. cof…, y no no es idea tuya jaja los hago asi a propósito cada vez que am.."cambio de escena" en la historia o de dia, pero si tratare de hacerla mas larga, pero es con la intención de dejar con suspenso al lector muajaja. A sobre los poderes, los defini al menos los principales en los primeros episodios, como su arma plateada con verde y la de los demás, pero mas adelante tratare de ponerle mas poderes a ver que se me ocurre. Y si cada vez se hace mas fuerte. Y creeme tengo pensando una batalla ya casi al final, basándome en el anime de dmc y los demás videojuegos y mi imaginación jeje. Si los bloqueos mentales son horribles x.x….**

**LaChicaPepsi: jajaja ook gracias me alegra saber que te gusta, jajaja al fin¡ eres la primera persona que me dice algo sobre mi imagen de perfil XD, ando pensando en hacer una imagen de Lina y Dante o solo Lina. Pero anda todavía en mi mente XD, que no te peruturbe tanto pronto la quitare XD (¿).**

**Anooooomimus: jaja graciaaas¡**

**Disfrutenlo…**

_Vi de reojo como sonreía divertido…maldito._

**Capitulo 18: Comienzo**

_Debajo de las sabanas es mejor…todo blanco y tranquilo…y una nariz?. Yuuki estaba posando su cabeza en la orilla de mi cama. La acaricie y vi como se fue…esta mas grande de lo normal. _

_Me senté de la cama y dirigí hacia el baño a asearme. Bajo el agua vi mi cabello blanco y negro…negro. Antes de que comenzara todo. Ya no estoy en esa etapa, ya no hay una escuela a la que ir, no hay esos problemas que ahora veo tan simple…_

_Salí del baño y al cambiarme vi como mi ropa ya estaba desgastada por las peleas que ha habido. Me puse mi uniforme y el brazalete. _

_Pero me detuve en seco, active mi brazalete en una cuchilla y tome mi cabello._

_-_Bien ya está todo.-_Dijo Dino tachando una lista.-_Princesa se despertó mas temprano.-_Continuo antes de abrir los ojos y verme.-_Hola, en donde me voy?-_Dije caminando hacia el patio._

_-_Te iras conmigo como dijo Giotto.-_Dijo Dante llegando en su auto.- _Hey Giotto¡, hay soldados de Sanctus rodeando la ciudad.-_Grito hacia Giotto que asintió y grito mas ordenes a los miembros de la organización._

_-_Bien.- _Sonreí subiéndome al auto y vi como Dante me sonreía divertido.-_Que quieres ahora?.-_Le dije de mala gana.-_Te ves bien.-_Dijo arrancando y tomando el camino a la ciudad.-_En verdad? Gracias.-_Dije acariciando mi cabello ahora corto hasta mitad de la espalda._

_-_Dante…-_Dije cuando ya habíamos avanzado un tramo del camino._

_-_Lo se…-_Me respondió tomando una de sus pistolas y señalando al camino mas adelante._

_Babosas azules salieron del acantilado queriendo saltar al auto, Dante les disparaba repetidas veces. Quise activar mi brazalete pero el muy idiota de Dante dejo el volante y nos estábamos descarrilando._

_-_Idiota¡-_Grite tomando el volante, aplique las clases de manejo y errores que me dieron._

_Dante se reia al verme tratar de manejar. Sonó el último disparo y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar. Regule mi respiración y me acomode en mi asiento sentí como me quedaba dormida y el motor se detuvo. Abri mis ojos y observe el bosque que nos rodeaba._

_-_Caminaremos desde aquí.-_Dijo bajándose y llevando su espada a su espalda._

_Caminamos un tramo mas y había una muralla de piedra y en medio una puerta de metal estilo medieval. Comencé a buscar una palanca para abrirla pero sentí que me tomaron de la cintura y me elevaron de nuevo. Dante estaba en su armadura con las alas. En el aire logre notar unas puertas de piedras gigantescas._

_-_Que son esos?-_Dije señalándolas y notando como bajábamos de nuevo dentro de la ciudad._

_-_Puertas conectadas con el infierno, hay que destruirlas, no dudo que los demonios ya hayan salido y mas que uno de alto rango.-_Dijo caminando por la zona._

_Estaba totalmente solo, se veía una fuente y un poco mas haya un castillo con una iglesia al lado, sonaban las campanas un par de veces y se detuvieron.-_Deben de estar dentro.-_Dije caminando hacia ella._

_Dante y yo nos elevamos de nuevo y quedamos en el techo de la iglesia que estaba hecha en partes de vidrio. Se presento un hombre en túnica blanca y un gorro como religioso, y aspecto anciano. A su espalda esta una estatua de un demonio con apariencia mas humana. Sparda… como se atreve a usar su imagen…_

_-_Ese es Sanctus.-_Dijo Dante levantándose y saltando rompiendo el vidrio.-_Espera¡.-_Que imprudente._

_Le disparo a Sanctus, los gritos se apoderaron del lugar y salieron corriendo. Algo me llamo la atención. Un chico con un brazo enyesado entro y tenia cabello blanco?. Llego atacando a Dante lo pateo en la cara. No se si reirme o preocuparme pero parece que se defiende bien. _

_Escuche gritos a lo lejos, mas cosas azules entraban a la ciudad y atacaban a la población. Diablos…Dante, cuídate._

_Salte hacia la fuente quedándome en la punta y transformando mi brazalete en una guadaña plateada con incrustaciones de piedras verdes. Y mientras luchaba con las cosas azules los refuerzos llegaron.-_Tardaron.-_Grite partiendo a una babosa.- _Hubiéramos llegado antes si alguien no hubiera decidido comer a ultimo momento.-_Dijo Angelo furioso luchando contra otra cosa azul.-_Tenia hambre, mi estomago es un ser independiente.-_Dijo Giotto en tono infantil para después poner su semblante serio al ver a otro enemigo aproximándose a el._

_La atmosfera se mezclo con gritos y uno de ellos me pareció conocido. Kyrie corria hacia la multitud que huye aterrorrizada.-_Credo¡.-_Grito al tratar de alcanzar a un hombre con espada y uniforme blanco, pero Credo solo la vio y siguió su camino. Kyrie se quedo quieta por un momento y se dio cuenta de que la rodeaban los moustros.-_Kyrie¡.-_Grite tratando de alcanzarla pero estaban superándonos en numero. Kyrie corrió hacia un niño tratando de protegerlo y una babosa azul salto sobre ellos.-_Kyrie¡-_Grite safandome de unos enemigos y destruyéndolos corri hacia donde estaba, mi corazón se relajo al ver que estaban bien y corria con Dino. Luego mi vista se dirigió al otro chico peliblanco que estaba frente a mi. _

_Nos quedamos viéndonos unos momentos, los enemigos se dispersaban. Por que mato a la cosa azul?, no es de su equipo?.-_Quien eres?.-Dije tratando de ponerme en guardia.-Eres de la orden de la espada?.-_Grite pero él no se movía_. -Responde mocoso¡.-_Lo ultimo lo hizo molestar.-_No estoy de lado de nadie, soy demasiado para esa orden de la que hablas. Solo protejo este lugar por una persona.-_Dijo mirando a Kyrie. Se conocen?._

_-_Retirada¡.-_Grito Giotto a lo lejos. La multitud se calmaba y no tardaba en llegar los mas fuertes. Quiero preguntar mas cosas pero no se por donde empezar.-_Vamos.-_Me tomaron de la cintura, no tuve que voltear para ver quien era. Dante con sus alas rojas apareció y el chico peliblanco apunto con su espada. Y luego se mostro preocupado ya que Dino se lleva a Kyrie.-_No te preocupes.-_Le dije en tono calmado, el chico peliblanco me miro.-_La cuidaremos.- _Concluí para después de que Dante se elevara y nos fuéramos volando de ahí.-_Adiós niño.-_Dijo Dante en su tono extranjero como la primera vez que lo conocí. El chico peliblanco solo bajo su espada y pude ver que en su otra mano estaba brillando algo…se parece al brazo de Dante cuando se transformo en demonio._

_-_Quien es?.-_Le dije viéndolo y luego viendo como mi panorama de el chico peliblanco derrotando a las babosas azules disminuía.-_Algo como yo, relacionado a Vergil. Eso explica la presencia de Yamato…-_Dijo terminando lo ultimo en tono bajo.-_Yamato?.-_Pregunte.-_La espada de mi hermano, si ese niño y Yamato estan en el mismo lugar no debe de ser concidencia.-_Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa._

_Al llegar al bosque tomamos su auto y nos encaminamos al cuartel de nuevo.-_Por que regresamos, ya estamos aquí, saben que estamos aquí. Es mejor quedarse y volver, lo mataste verdad?.-_Le dije algo molesta.-_Son ordenes de Giotto y tu abuelo, y ahora que tienen a su líder lesionado no podrán hacer mucho, se lo dejare a ese chico.-_Dijo con la intención de referirse a el chico peliblanco. _

_Sanctus, no estas muerto. Me encargare de que mueras…_

_-_Lina.-_Dijo Dante bajándose del auto, ya llegamos y no me di cuenta. _

_Al entrar habían pocos heridos, nada leve y Kyrie estaba sentada en una esquina viendo un collar dorado con una piedra rosa._

_-_Lamento, lo de tu hermano.-_Dije tratando de ser lo mas sensible posible.-_Al menos se que esta bien.-_Dijo en lo bajo.-_Te lo dio Credo?.-_Le dije señalando su collar pero ella negó con la cabeza.-_Me lo dio Nero, por la primera vez que cante en la iglesia, cuando vivíamos en la misma ciudad.-_Dijo un poco mas vivaz con una sonrisa, ya veo Nero y ella…Nero?.-_Te refieres al chico peliblanco como Dante?.-_Dije algo sorprendida y prestando atención a su respuesta.-_Si, nos criamos juntos y en verdad lo extraño.-_Dijo lo ultimo sonrojándose, aw cosita._

_-_Kyrie¡, podrías traer el kit de primeros auxilios?.-_Grito Dino a lo lejos mientras sostenía el brazo de uno de los chicos. Ella asintió y se fue corriendo._

_A lo lejos Giotto me vio y se acerco a mi con un mapa extendido.- _Acompañeme por favor.-_Aun no me acostumbraba que se refiriera a mi con tanta formalidad. _

_Lo acompañe a una mesa donde se encuentra mi abuelo, Dante y Lady._

-Lady, la situación.-_Menciono mi abuelo viendo el mapa.-_Los guardias han rodeado la ciudad, al encontrarme con Trish se confirma que Sanctus no esta muerto, tiene una regeneración rápida cuando esta en su modo humano. Planean despertar a los demonios de las puertas.-_Dijo Lady señalando los diferentes puntos en donde se encuentran las puertas.-_Yamato esta en el centro, en un laboratorio subterráneo hay que abrirnos paso destruyendo las puertas alrededor, si no, seria un gran problema cuando despierte Yamato. Ademas Sanctus se fortalece con la enegria demoniaca a su alrededor, si disminuimos esa energía lo obligaremos a salir-_Continuo Lady apartándose del mapa._

_-_Dante y la princesa empezaran por el norte y se iran hacia los alrededores-_Dijo Giotto señalando el mapa.-_Lady, sera guardia de Trish, el líder sera quien dirija el grupo de ataque, yo junto con Dino lideraremos el resto de los grupos.-

_Asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Dante.- _Hey Dante¡.-_Grito Giotto. Dante volteo.-_No uses tu auto, llamara la atención.-_Concluyo. Dante hizo un rostro de disgusto.-_Esta bien, correré.-_Dijo mientras seguía caminando.-_Pero tu no podras correr tan rápido como yo.-_Dijo burlándose._

_Tiene razón, como…y en ese momento vi a Yuuki acercándose a mi.-_Tengo algo mejor.- _Sonreí al verla._

_Llegamos a las orillas de la ciudad, donde hay un bosque espeso y un acantilado y al final de ahí, se veía una capa zul y una espada grande, Nero?._

_Dante se acerco a el.- _Agh, que demonios es esto? Debe ser obra de la puerta, je.-_Nero le apunto con su arma y me dirji corriendo con ellos poniendome en medio.-_Nero verdad?, estamos de tu lado.-_Dije tratando de sonar normal pero el me seguía apuntando.-_Lo siento niño, esto tendrá que esperar.-_Me tomo de la cintura y saltamos al precipicio.-_Que diablos hey¡.-_Grite mientras veía a Nero alejarse de mi vita, Yuuki corrió colina abajo y aterrizamos en el pasto.-_La próxima vez avísame¡.-_Le grite.-_Je, asi ya no seria divertido.-_Me sonrió.Mme aleje de el y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo al castillo._

_-_Seguro que es por aquí?.-Dije viendo alrededor.-Quien sabe.-_Me respondió elevando los hombros.-_Que?-_Le grite histérica.-_Las puertas hacen que cambien el ambiente alrededor, como cuando llovió y nevó. Asi que solo podemos caminar y destruir las puertas.-

_Dante corriendo y yo montada en Yuuki, corrimos hacia se sentía energia demoniaca y comenzamos a ver que había nevado, piedras con hielo, llegamos a una zona donde estaba un castillo y un puente de cemento con pedazos de metal. Al acercarnos mas vimos unos monstros derrotados en el suelo. Alguien ya había pasado por aquí, y era de los nuestros…o ese chico peliblanco._

_Caminamos hacia el castillo, todo parece desierto excepto por un extraño resplandor rojo en un cuarto. Dante extendió el brazo señalando que me tengo que quedar atrás. Nos colocamos tras la puerta gigantesca de madera._

_-_Oh baby¡-_Lo escuche gritar. Al asomarme mi sangre hirvió, Dante coqueteaba y violaba con la mirada a dos mujeres que parecen fantasmas rojos. Hijo de puta pormiscuo…Sali para golpearlo cuando lo vi acostado en el suelo. Y me dio un olor muy extraño. Momentos después vi que un sapo gigante babeador apareció tras el.-_Dante¡.-_Grite saliendo de mi escondite y corriendo hacia el, pero Dante logro salir de su alcance con un salto y despues, de la puerta se asomaban mas sapos un poco mas pequeños. _

_Corri hacia la puerta atacando a los que salía, para mi fortuna son muy débiles, con un golpe desaparecían._

_Tras de mi, Dante atacaba y derrotaba al sapo grande y terminando el sapo brillo y dejo algo parecido a un maletín. No me hace falta preguntar pues cuando lo alzo se abrió y salió una super arma con metralletas a su alrededor, asiento y controles. Sonrió siniestramente, voltee a los sapos pequeños y luego a el. Me aparte lo mas rápido que pude, y podría jurar que las balas casi me rozaban. Clave mi guadaña en el techo y quede colgando. Cuando termino cerro el maletín, suspire un poco y mi guadaña rompía el techo y me zafaba…-_Am…! Dante ¡.-_Grite con miedo al verlo bajo mio. Cuando volteo el hacia arriba me zafé completamente del suelo y cai hacia el. Espere el golpe pero en vez de eso vi su pecho en mi cabeza, me alcanzo a tomar con ambos brazos. Lo vi tan cerca que mi sonrojo se convirtió en enojo.-_Idiota me pudiste haber matado¡.-_Le dije.-_Sabia que te moverías a tiempo.-_Dijo con una sonrisa. Su rostro se acercaba al mio y sentí como mi alrededor temblaba, es mi imaginación…no de verdad se esta moviendo. _

_El piso se derrumbo y caímos al vacio._

_-_Dante..me estas apretando.-_Dije tratando de liberarme, Yuuki ladro un par de veces y salto hacia nosotros, honestamente, no crei lo que veía. Me dijeron que un laboratorio pero no uno tan grande._

_Paredes de vidrio, paneles de control, y en el centro un circulo donde se veía que era la fuente de su investigación. Estaba vacia._

_Se escucharon ruidos a lo lejos, una pelea. Corrimos hacia donde provienen y vimos a Nero, con una espada japonesa en su mano izquierda luchando contra soldados, y uno mas grande sosteniendo algo…Kyrie? Un soldado escarabajo grande blanco sostuvo a Kyrie.-_Sanctus.-_Susurro Dante.-_Kyrie¡.-_Grite corriendo hacia ellos y Dante me siguió. Logramos distraerlos y Nero salto hacia Kyrie.-_Kyrie¡.-_Grito llevando su brazo de demonio hacia ella.-_Nero…-_Escuche levemente decirle. Pero los escarabajos nos atacaban, se volvieron tres. Nos evadieron a Dante, Yuuki y a mi. Vi como se amontonaban sobre Nero, y luego un resplandor rojo en sus ojos se mostro y logro deshacerse de todos ellos. Sanctus se llevo a Kyrie…No…maldito, te matare Sanctus.-_tsk…-_Pronuncie mientras cerre mis puños, Dante poso una mano sobre mi hombro y nuestras miradas se posaron en Nero que yace en el piso, comenzó a gritar y golpeo el piso rompiendo una parte furioso…La rescataremos, lo prometo._

**NEEE NEEE ESPERO QUE SI LES HAYA GUSTADO XD, TRATE DE COMBINAR MI HISTORIA CON LA DEL VIDEOJUEGO A VER QUE LES PARECE, Y SI LO NOTAN HIZE MAS LARGA LA HISTORIA (¿), NO ENSERIO ESTA MAS LARGA XD. SUS RV SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI :3 , BYEBYE**


	19. Unión

_**HOLAAAA, OK, SE QUE TARDE MUCHO, LA VERDAD QUIZE TERMINARLO DESDE EL MES PASADO…POR QUE BUENO, LA EPOCA ES A MEDIADOS DE DICIEMBRE CON VARIACIONES DE CLIMAS POR LOS DEMONIOS, PEEERO PUES, ESCUELA, CANSANCIO Y FALTA DE INSPIRACION TROLL ATACÓ Y NO ES BONITO XD. LES DEJO EL CAP 19, GRACIAS POR LEER. **_

_**POR CIERTO¡ CAMBIE LA PIK DE LA HISTORIA, NO SOY BUENA EN ESTO PERO ME GUSTO XD.**_

_**DC: DMC O TODO LO REFERENTE A SU VIDEOJUEGO ES DE SUS RESPECTUVOS DUEÑOS, LA HISTORIA Y MI PJ ES MIO. GRACIAS.**_

_**RV:NO HUBO T T**_

_Te lo prometo…_

**Capitulo 19: Unión.**

_Estábamos lejos del castillo, adentrados en el bosque con los demás miembros que se nos unieron en unos minutos. Nero sentado en una roca mientras Dino cura sus heridas. Y Giotto, Lady, mi abuelo y Dante se juntaron alrededor para saber el siguiente movimiento. Me quede acariciando a Yuuki que estaba algo inquieta._

_-_No, aun no te he terminado de curar.-_Dijo Dino tratando de tomar del brazo a Nero. Pero el seguía tratando de caminar.-_Detente mocoso, asi no podrás hacer mucho.-_Dijo Dante acercándose a el.-_Tengo que salvarla.-_Dijo Nero con voz grave._

_Mi abuelo se acerco hacia el y lo miro seriamente.-_Es solo una humana, en verdad quieres arriesgarte por ella?.-_Por que le preguntaba eso?.-_Hare lo que sea, para protegerla.-_Dijo Nero mirando a mi abuelo. Un silencio se hizo presente y mi abuelo comenzó a reir.-_Tienes la misma mirada que Vergil, el dueño de esa espada.-_Dijo mi abuelo, Nero vio por un momento la espada.-_Únete.-_Ordeno mi abuelo._

_Eh?.-_Únete .-_Repitió de nuevo con una sonrisa.-_Nuestra meta es la misma a fin de cuentas, y no creo que este chico te vaya a quitar la espada en estos momentos.-_Dijo refiriéndose a Dante.-_Es una reliquia familiar.-_Dijo Dante.-_Pero puedes usarla por el momento.-_Concluyo._

_-_Es mas difícil ir solo.-_Dije acercándome hacia ellos, Nero en nuestro equipo no estaría nada mal; ahora entiendo las intenciones de mi abuelo, es listo._

_-_Solo…hasta que Sanctus muera y Kyrie este a salvo.-_Dijo dándonos la espalda y zafándose de Dino. –_Hecho-._Dijo mi abuelo sonriendo de nuevo._

_Estabamos de nuevo frente al castillo, solo estábamos los 4, Nero, Dante, Yuuki y yo; los demás llegarían por otros puntos; el puente que estaba frente a nosotros no estaba conectado cuando nos fuimos, debió de safarze en la pelea. _

_Habia un cuarto oscuro antes de entrar a otro; entre primero yo, Yuuki, Dante y cuando Nero quería pasar la puerta se cerro entre nosotros.-_Nero.-_Grite tras la puerta.-_Sigan sin mi.-_Dijo calmado y despues se oyeron ataques y una espada chocando.-_Nero¡.-_Grite de nuevo tratando de abrir la puerta.-_Dejalo, estará bien.-_Dijo Dante recargado en un poste de la habitación, era como un altar en medio pero sin nada a que adorar._

_La puerta se abrió y entro con su mirada seria.-_Por que te tomo tanto tiempo?, niño.-_Dijo Dante caminando hacia el pasillo, Nero se molesto y se mostro un aura azul en forma de demonio…se parecía a Dante cuando se transforma. Dante se sorprendió por un momento y sonrio.-_Vamos.-_Dijo Nero caminando delante de nosotros.-_Trata de no molestarlo esta bien?.-_Dije regañándolo pero Dante solamente alzo sus hombros y luego tomo un semblante serio. _

_Algo tras de mi se mostro, di un salto largo hacia Dante y me prepare para luchar. Pero Dante se empezó a reir a carcajadas.-_Ese traje realmente te queda.-_Dijo entre voltee vi a una mujer de tez morena y cabello corto rubio y ojos azules y dios mio…necesita unos pantalones.-_Me visto para impresionar.-_Dijo la mujer quitándose la ropa de un movimiento.-_Trish¡.-_Dije sorprendida, vaya disfraz._

_-_No quiero presionarlos, pero las cosas se van a poner feas. Sanctus ya sospecho de mi.-_Dijo apoyándose en un hombro de Dante.-_Si el chico lo estropea solamente tendre que patear su trasero.-_Dijo con una sonrisa.-_Vamos.-_Dije corriendo junto con Yuuki hacia donde se veía un balcón grande._

_Me sorprendi al verlo…la estatua del que se encontraba en el centro del castillo cobro vida, o al menos eso parece por que Sanctus estaba parado sobre su cabeza. Nero lo estaba apuntando.-_No lo hagas.-_Grite llegando a su lado.-_Mira bien…-_Dije mientras la luz de la cabeza de la estatua brillaba y mostraba a Kyrie.-_Espera, te rescatare.-_Dijo Nero serio y triste a la vez. _

_Tsk…salte hacia la estatua y me dirigi a Sanctus.-_No podrán contra Savior¡.-_Dijo atacándonos en su estado "humano" , donde estas Dante?._

_Luchamos, Nero atacándolo de enfrente y yo tratando de atacarlo en su punto ciego; lo ataque en el brazo y en su espalda causándole un grito de dolor…bien he esperado para oir ese grito…_

_Sanctus salto hacia la gema.-_Vamos Nero ataca.-_Le dije bloqueando a un soldado que llegaba, es Credo¡.-_Yo sere tu oponente.-Dije poniéndome en guardia junto con Yuuki. Pero en sus ojos…su rostro no mostraba que quería pelear..no hacia nosotros..miro a Savior y se tranformo en escarabajo.-Gracias por cuidarla…-_Dijo al momento de elevar el vuelo.._

Nero quizo atacar la gema en la frente de Savior pero en ese momento salió Kyrie…casi la mata. Maldito Sanctus juga sucio ese viejo…

Credo salto tras de mi y yo tras el..no para atacarlo sino para salvar a Nero, la confusión hizo que lo atraparan, Savior lo capturo entre su mano derecha. Salte a la mano tratando de romperla y Sanctus nos miro.- Es un honor conocerte princesa.-_Dijo haciendo una reverencia.- _Únete a nosotros, llevaremos este mundo a la verdadera luz_.-_Dijo Sanctus con su aura "divina".-_Solamente quiero verte muerto…-Dije tratando aun de liberar a Nero. _

_Sanctus sonrio y alzo su mano produciendo un brillo azul donde nos encontrábamos, salía Yamato del brazo de Nero, trate de tomarla pero el aura extraña me impedía tocarla, y, en ese momento Credo llego tras Sanctus golpeandolo y lo desvio de su próximo ataque, lo hirió…bien.-_Corran.-_Dijo Credo. Y luego se oyó un metal cortando._

_Despues de un dialogo Credo caia al suelo, sangre acompañaba su caída, quería ir y alcanzarlo antes que la caída lo dañara mas.-_Ve, no me ire a ningún lado.-_Bromeo Nero mirándome. _

_Sin dejar que pasara un segundo mas salte hacia Credo, lo tome del cuello de su gabardina con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda clave mi guadaña en Savior, haciendo que nuestra caída fuera mas suave. _

_A lo lejos vi a Dante, vaya que tardo, o quería saber como trabajábamos Nero y yo?.-_Tomalo.-_Le grite a Dante quien me volteo a ver y en un salto tomo a Credo de donde estaba para bajar y sentarlo en el suelo. Quise suspirar, pero esto fue a la mitad ya que oi un quejido de dolor…Nero._

_Al voltear Sanctus tenia el brazo de Nero atravesado por Yamato, este hizo que su brillo azulado característico se desvaneciera y Nero perdiera las fuerzas. Luego empezó a ser absorbido por Savior; nose si fue la adrenalina pero mis oídos fueron incapaces de escuchar. Un breve dialogo entre Dante y Nero se hizo. Después el dedo medio de Nero fue lo ultimo que se hizo notar antes de que desapareciera. Ese chico…_

_Quize atacar a la gema azul de su frente, pero…y si daño a Kyrie?. Me detuve en seco y me aleje hacia la orilla de un balcón del castillo. De reojo pude ver a Credo desaparecer, trate de parecer fuerte y me mantuve firme; ayudo ver a Savior sacar sus alas extrañas y flotar hacia la ciudad. _

_Baje y me dirigi hacia Dante.-_A donde va Trish?.-_Dije en tono bajo.-_Evacuar la ciudad.-_Dijo encaminándose hacia la salida del castillo.-_Sanctus invocara de nuevo a los demonios, tenemos que actuar rápido.-_Continuo dándome la espalda. Lo seguía cuando pregnte.-_Y Nero?.-_Note como Dante sonrio.-_Ese "punk" sabra arreglárselas solo.-_Y…de alguna manera, su respuesta me tranquilizo, además, tenemos otros problemas…viendo a demonios azules saliendo de quien sabe donde._

_-_Tenemos que llegar a las puertas.-_Dijo Dante mientras partia a unos cuantos.-_Lo se, solo hay que aguantar hasta que los demás lleguen.-_Grite mientras forzaba mi guadaña contra la cuchilla de uno de los demonios._

_Clave mi guadaña en uno y lo aventaba hacia otro haciéndolo caer y destruirse, Dante los mataba con elegancia convidando sus pistolas, trataba de no usar su espada, me imagino que por ser mas bien débiles oponentes, pero numerosos y eso hace que nuestra energia baje poco a poco._

-Adelántate a alguna puerta, tu puedes vencerlos mas rápido que yo¡.-_Le grite a Dante partiendo un demonio a la mitad y caminando hacia el._

_-_Y dejarte aquí?, no creo que puedas manejarlo.-_Me respondió igualmente acercándose a mi y partiendo mas demonios._

_-_Que no puedo?¡, dejame decirte querido que lo he manejado muy bien y creo ser capaz para matar a unos demonios que solo invaden mi espacio personal...-_Dije mientras me acercaba mas a Dante hasta quedar espalda a espalda.-_Y también tu lo invades…-_Dije viéndolo de reojo y luego matar a otro demonio…_

_Dante sonrio un poco mirándome.-_Ya estan aquí.-_Dijo. _

_Al partir otro demonio que casi me toca por mirar al tonto albino, vi detras a un equipo nuestro, delante estaba Angelo acercándose a nosotros abrindose camino con rapidez y sadismo. –_Vaya, mirate, solo unos cuantos demonios y ya te cansas.-_Me dijo divertido._

_-_No me cansaria con estas cosas, ni me canse contigo.-_Dije burlándome de el….claro que me canse…termine en enfermería, pero no dejaría que se burlara de mi._

_Mis palabras si le llegaron y solo bufo y nos dio la espalda.-_Nos quedaremos aquí y limpiaremos el area, la población esta segura asi que hagan el ruido que quieran.-_Dijo aun dándonos la espalda._

_De reojo vi a Dante asintiendo y desplegando sus alas para elevarnos, había dos puertas contrarias, en una se veía que alrededor se encontraba la selva que antes vimos, y en la otra una zona arida…odio lo arido…-_Bien, cual eliges…sera mas rápido si nos separamos.-_Dijo Dante mirando las puertas desde el cielo._

_Le sonreí y lo empuje lejos de mi, en el aire le grite.-_Claro que la selva tonto¡.-_Con una sonrisa._

_Al ver el suelo hize un leve chiflido a Yuuki que me atrapo en el aire montándome en su lomo._

_Atravesamos la zona de guerra gracias a nuestros compañeros, fuimos llegando a una zona realmente llena de vegetación, se ve mas abundante desde aquí._

_La puerta se ve realmente enorme, comienza a brillar, me aparte con Yuuki de lo que salía una serpiente extraña gigante…asco…_

_Soltaba huevos y sonaba una risa propia de una señora molesta. Tsk…De la cabeza de la serpiente salía una mujer, solo del torso hacia arriba y seguía aventando esos odiosos huevos.-_Hey¡.-_Le grite, pero ella segui riendo…su molesta risa, jamás me había molestado asi una persona._

_-_Hey¡.-_Le grite de nuevo…Tome un huevo y se lo avente.-_Hey ¡.-_Grite de nuevo._

_-_Mis hijos¡.-_Dijo con su voz chillona el demonio.-_Mis preciosos hijos, primero ese mocoso y ahora otra…peliblanca?, ah…pariente de Sparda…-_Dijo acercándose un poco a mi, Yuuki se aparto hacia los arboles._

_-_Digamosle pariente…si…-_Espera…dijo mocoso? Nero estuvo aquí? Je…ese niño.-_Podrias ser tan amable de llevarte a tus hijos y dejar este mundo?.-_Lo dije transformando mi arma en guadaña._

_-_Y que te hace pensar que lo hare?.-_Dijo lanzando mas huevos._

_Sonrei un poco.-_El hecho que te retiraste ante un mocoso.-_Le dije caminando hacia ella._

_Su enojo se hizo ver y se lanzo hacia mi, lo esquive con un salto y ataque a su lomo, haciéndole un par de daños, me empezó a lanzar sus "hijos" que explotaron al acercarse a mi, Yuuki se empezó a hacer cargo de ellos._

_Mis ataques le hacen daño, pero cuando creo que podre dare un golpe mortal se eleva y me ataca desde arriba….cobarde. Salte impulsándome con mi guadaña y la clave en su hocico, grito de dolor y se movio bruscamente, la calve mas para no caerme. Cando descendía me impulsé hacia arriba y quede frente a frente con la mujer.-_Lo siento, pero mientras los humanos quieran vivir, no pueden estar aquí.-_Le dije zafando mi guadaña del hocico de la serpientes y clavándola en el torso de la mujer. Dio un grito ahogado y ya cuando caimos al suelo, desapareció dejando una esfera del tamaño de mi mano._

_Desactive mi arma y camine hacia la esfera mientras me ponía el brazalete, al acercarme mi brazalete lo absorbió, me asuste por un momento al ver el brillo que me rodeaba pero ese susto se convirtió en una armadura parecida a la de Dante, botas, adorno en la espalda, una cubre boca y guantes de metal plateado cuyos adornos son de un color verdoso._

_-_Me pregunto que hace…-_Di un leve golpe a la puerta del infierno y esta se rompió en varios pedazos que caian hacia mi, pero se movían mas lento…o yo soy la rápida?._

_Salte hacia los pedazos de piedra rompiéndolos con facilidad, wow, asi que asi puede pelear Dante, o mejor._

_Al caer al suelo, mi "armadura" se desvanecieron convirtiendo sede nuevo en una esfera de luz y entrando en mi brazalete.-_Lastima…me empezaba a divertir.-_Dije yendo hacia Yuuki y montándome en ella.-_Vamos con Dante.-_Le dije, corriendo hacia la otra puerta._

_Pasamos cerca de la zona donde llego Ángelo, pero al parecer ya habían limpiado de monstros, solo había escombros y una fuente milagrosamente entera._

_Entramos a una parte del pueblo, aun se siente cálido y árido. Pero no había señales de demonio, solo de lucha. Al fondo vi a Dante con sus alas emprendiendo el duelo.- _Hey¡.-_Le grite_

_El me vio de reojo y sonrio un poco.-_Sabes…aun en una misión, se puede ser tranquilo y divertido…y también romantico.-_Dijo tomando vuelo y sacando unas estacas rojas._

_Las lanzo clavándolas en la puerta mientras seguía moviéndose en el aire, sus movimientos distrajeron la forma que Dante le daba a la puerta…_

_Un corazón, un cursi y hermoso corazón. Aterrizo con una rosa en la boca y aplaudió alegremente mientras las estacas clavadas desaparecían y cortaban la piedra en esa forma y se partia a la mitad. Dio media vuelta y lanzo la rosa roja hacia mi, que al tomarla desapareció.-_No se ve tan grande desde aquí.-_Dije viendo a Savior volar a lo lejos. Brillaba demasiado y la noche que ya se presento lo decía._

_Se me nublo la vista un poco y cerre los ojos llevándome mi mano izquierda a la frente, me recosté en Yuuki un momento.- _Descansemos un par de horas.-_Dijo Dante caminando hacia mi._

_-_No, aun quedan mas enemigos.-_Dije tratando de levantarme y recobrar la fuerza, la batalla me canso un poco._

_-_Las puertas estan destruidas, los demonios ya disminuyeron por el ejercito de tu abuelo, en cuanto a Savior…ese chico lo tiene controlado, el resto de esta batalla pertenece al poder de este chico.-_Dijo yendo a una de las casas abandonadas, asomo su brazo e hizo la seña para que me acercara. Yuuki me llevo dentro y vi como Dante encendio la chimenea y puso su gabardina en el suelo._

_-_Vaya, esperas que duerma en este lugar?...si, por que no.-_Dije bajando de Yuuki y caminando a su lado, la verdad es que no tengo ningún inconveniente del lugar…y la forma en que se preocupo por mi, no creo que vea ese lado de Dante de nuevo en mucho tiempo._

_Me sente en la gabardina y Yuuki se acosto detrás de mi, esperaba que Dante me acompañara pero se alejo de mi.- _Ire a hacer guardia.- _Dijo y desapareció de mi vista. _

_Juzgando los ruidos supongo que esta en el techo, me acoste dándole la espalda a Yuuki, su gabardina esta impregnada de su olor…_

_Huele a fresas…_

_**WADSDASDAS, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO :3 SUS RVESESESES SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI, GRACIAS POR LEER :3**_


	20. Fresas y pizza

Fresas…

**Cap 20 Fresas y pizza**

-Fresas, fresas, fresas, mamá en que las prepará?, yo se que me gustarán, fresas, fresas, fresas-_ Eh? Una niña cantando?_

_Me vi de nuevo, soy pequeña, mi mamá está poniendo las fresas en la mesa y haciendo un postre. _

_Je, los postres de mi madre…nunca me cansé de ellos._

-Mamá, puedo comerlas?- _Dije saltando alegremente. _

_-_No Lina, hasta que sea hora del postre- _Me quito el plato de mi vista y solo vi como ponía crema batida sobre ellas._

_-_Harás el Sunday de fresa?¡.-_Dije alegre y brinque mas alto._

_-_Si, quiero hacer algo nuevo para nuestros invitados.- _Dijo mamá. _

_-_Quienes vendrán?.-_Dije con curiosidad.-_Será otra vez el amigo de papá?-

-Si, y vendrá su familia, su esposa e hijos. Muy lindas personas.-_Me respondió dándome la espalda._

_En unas horas llegó Sparda, y Eva…recuerdo que me sorprendió su belleza. Venia de la mano con Vergil, un niño serio que me saludo cortésmente, y atrás, escondido tras ella, un chico tímido con sudadera roja y unas pistolas de juguete saliendo de uno de sus bolsillos. _

_Ya recuerdo, ese día fue la primera vez que vi a Dante…_

_Después de comer mi padre me dijo que fuera a jugar con Dante, ya que Vergil solo estaba interesado en las conversaciones con adultos mientras que Dante solo estaba en las escaleras tratando de jugar con sus pistolas. Renegé un poco por que no tengo ni idea de cómo hablar con el._

_-_Puedo sentarme aquí?.-_Dije acercándome a Dante tratando de ocultar mi inconmodidad._

_-_Como quieras…-_Me respondió. Ahí entendí que es algo antisocial. Vi como empezó a ver sus pistolas._

_-_T e gustan las armas?.-_Dije señalando sus pistolas, una era blanca y otra negra.-_Me gusta esa.-_Dije señalando la pistola negra.-_

_-_Se llama Ebony.-_Dijo en todo serio pero entusiasmado.-_Y esta Ivory.- _Continuó señalando la otra.-_ Algún dia tendre unas armas de verdad, mi padre me lo prometió.

_No pude evitar mi sorpresa, un padre prometiéndole armas a un niño?.-_Yo jamás usaría armas, aunque…si se me diera la oportunidad, me gustaría una espada.-_Dije tratando de sonar indiferente, mi madre me mataría si le dijera que quiero usar armas._

_-_Una espada, no lo había pensado…talvez considere usaras además de las pistolas.-_Dijo aun viendo sus armas de plástico que lanzan agua._

_Y se me ocurrió una idea, fui a la cocina por un Sunday de fresa._

_-_Ya era hora que se conocieran, después de todo tendrán que ayudarse mutuamente,ya que crezcan iremos por el brazalete.-_Dijo mi padre en tono bajo, no estaban percatados de mi presencia._

_-_Y quizá creen otro linaje juntos eh?.-_Dijo Sparda en tono de broma hacia mi padre._

_-_Ninguno de tus hijos será apropiado para mi Lina¡.-_Grito tratando de aplicarle una llave a Sparda. Me asusté un poco hasta que mi madre y Eva empezaron a reir._

_-_Mamá, puedo tomar un par de Sundays para Dante y para mi?.-_Dije terminando de entrar a la cocina._

_-_Si toma.-_Dijo dándome un par de copas para helado, cuando me estaba retirando escuche levemente._

_-_Si, definitivamente será una buena nuera.-_Seguido de un golpe y gemidos de dolor...después risas._

_-_Quieres?.- _Le dije dándole uno de los postres de mi mamá.-_

-Que es eso?.-_Me pregunto extrañado._

_- _Sunday de fresa, nunca habías probado uno?.-

_El me negó con la cabeza, tomo el vaso y dio una probada. Es como mi reacción cuando probe mi primer dulce. Sus ojos brillaron y se mostró una pequeña sonrisa.-_Esta bueno…-_Dijo probando mas._

_-_Tranquilo, te puedes ahog…-_Mis palabras se interrumpieron por la tos de Dante, me preocupe por un momento y ya que se vio mejor me rei como nunca antes. _

_Después me vio y no supe si su sonrojo fue al verme reir y sentir vergüenza o por que todavía se sentía ahogado._

_Si recuerdo… ahí pensé que Dante es un tipo interesante. Jamás hubiera imaginado a lo que se refería mi padre con su comentario…_

_Hasta ahora…_

_Me desperté poco a poco, la gabardina de Dante aun seguía con su olor y Yuuki no estaba a mi lado. Apagué la fogata y levanté la gabardina sacudiéndola de polvo y hojas._

_Sali a mi pesar buscando a Dante. Y ocurrió algo que no me esperé, Dante estaba durmiendo en el tejado y Yuuki a su lado…-_Je, que buen guardian.-_Dije en lo bajo. Tomé una piedra y se la lancé cayéndole en el torso, como vi que no se despertaba tome otra y la avente mucho mas fuerte. Le cayo en la cabeza provocando que gritara y gimiera de dolor. No pude evitar reirme._

_-_Que ocurre?-_Grito poniéndose de pie demasiado rápido. Yuuki se levanto de poco a poco aun con sus ojos adormilados._

_Bajo de un brinco junto con Yuuki acercandosé a mi._

_-_Hay que irnos.- _Le dije subiendo en Yuuki. Y corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad._

_Dante me alcanzo un poco molesto y me miraba fijamente mientras corria._

_-_Que quieres?.-_Le dije seriamente._

_-_Devuélveme mi gabardina.-_Dijo mirándomela puesta._

_-_No.-_Respondí de forma cortante._

_-_Que?¡.-_Grito molesto. _

_No pude evitar reírme mientras subíamos a los edificios hasta llegar al templo donde se concentraba una energía parecida a Credo, pero mas maniaca._

_Bajamos al tejado y nos asomamos por una ventana. Estaba un hombre con un monóculo y bastante corpulento. Nada atractivo a la vista._

_-_Humanos, una raza tan débil.-_Empezó a decir…_

_Ese hombre ya lo recuerdo¡ Agnus…quien investigaba a Yamato…_

_Sigue diciendo fragmentos sobre los humanos tan débiles, la forma de obtener poder sobre ellos._

_-_Dante creo que sera mejor seguir, este loco no sera un problema por ahora….Dante?.-_Dije volteando a verlo…o al menos al lugar donde crei que estaba. _

_Baje la mirada y mi rostro de sorpresa se presento. El estúpido esta junto Agnus recitanto frases de Hamlet. _

-Y estoy aquí, para reclamar lo que por derecho es mio¡.-_Dijo Dante con una determinación y emoción propia de un actor de alto nivel._

_-_Yamato¡.-_Dijo Agnus aun en su mente retorcida._

_Me empece a divertir viendo la función, pero a mi izquierda, en la "plaza" donde esta la fuente surgieon unos "azules" que se dirigen al templo._

_-_Oh no, no interrumpiras la obra…-_Dije en lo bajo._

_Baje a donde estaban ellos…-_Yo también tendre mi entrenamiento.-_Tranforme mi brazalete en la guadaña al mismo tiempo que escuche un disparo dentro del templo._ Sonrei levemente.

_Me quede en medio de ellos, me empezaron a rodear mientras cerre mis ojos y suspire profundamente. Bien…_

_Enfoque toda mi concentración en agradar la guadaña. Abri mis ojos y vi que todos estaban a escasos metros de mi. Tome mi arma con fuerza y gire en mi eje partiendo a todos en un solo golpe. Mi brazalete volvió a la normalidad casi al instante, mi fuerza se agoto un poco pero..pude hacer algo nuevo._

Me dirigí a la entrada del templo abriendo la puerta poco a poco…

-_Q..q…qu…que es lo que _ quieres decir?.-_Dijo Agnus sacando una libreta.-_C..cu…cual es la d…debili..debilidad de los demonios? Que los hace in…infer..inferiores a los hu…humanos?.

-Lo siento, eso tendrás que descubrirlo en la otra vida.-_Dijo Dante disparándole en la cabeza haciéndolo caer en una banca._

_-_Y al final, todo es silencio.-_Dijo Dante haciendo una reverencia y mirandome mientras se levantaba._

_Aplaudí ante su actuación…la debilidad de los demonios eh?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Llegamos donde Savior…aun no se movia._

_-_Que hacemos?.-_Le dije a Dante aun fijando mi mirada en la gema azul de Savior._

_-_Esperar…ese niño no ha de tardar mucho…observa.-_Dijo._

_En ese momento la energía de Savior se disminuía como el resplandor de la gema._

_Se fue rompiendo de poco a poco hasta estallar. Salio Nero con Kyrie. No pude evitar sonreir y correr hacia ellos en auxilio. Nos encontramos frente a frente y le ayude a recargar a Kyrie en una banca.-_Cuídala.-_Me dijo. Asentí y vi que intercambio unas palabras con Dante, le cedió su espada y camino hacia Sanctus. Me pare frente de Kyrie y active de nuevo mi brazalete esperando el golpe. Sanctus se movió y quiso golpear a Nero pero el lo golpeo mucho mas fuerte con su brazo demoniaco destruyendo la gema y haciéndolo caer completamente. _

_Después lo tomo de la cabeza destruyéndola por completo. Solo agrande mi guadaña para protegernos de los escombros que salen volando…me sorprende su fuerza. _

_Savior cayó y Kyrie corrió hacia Nero. Dante y Nero intercambiaron unas palabras para despues ver a Dante alejarse de el hacia la salida. Que esto es todo?..._

_Corrí hacia el no sin antes parar enfrente de Nero y Kyrie._

_-_Nero.-_Dije en tono serio con una sonrisa.-_Se lo que dijiste antes sobre separarte de la organización…pero si aun quieres unirte a nosotros, serás bienvenido.- _Concluí viéndolo fijamente. _

_Nero vio a Kyrie, sonrió y después me miro a mi.-_Claro, ¿por qué no?-_Concluyo, sonreí de nuevo y Salí corriendo hacia Dante que me espera junto con Trish y Yuuki._

_Y atrás de ellos; Lady, Giotto, Dino, mi abuelo…todos, algunos con heridas menores, otros vendados, pero están todos…_

_Qué alivio…_

_Dante se giro hacia mi con su característica sonrisa burlona.-_Te dejaremos atrás si no corres ¡.-_Me grito a lo lejos. _

_-_Ya voy ¡.-_Grite con una sonrisa y corríendo hacia ellos._


	21. Navidad

**Cap 21 Navidad**

_Pasaron unos días y mis nervios no paran…hace mucho que no hago esto…dios mio._

-Hola papá…-_Dije en voz baja con un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas en una mano.-_Yo se que hace mucho que no vengo, pero me imagino que ya sabes porque estoy aquí.-_Puse el ramo de rosas en el césped enfrente de su lapida._

_-_Mama si que la mantiene limpia eh?.-_Continúe con sarcasmo y con una leve sonrisa mientras limpiaba la lapida con la manga de mi gabardina negra.- _Descubrí tu secreto papá…todo lo que planeaste para mi…y a la mala manera. Conocí a Dante…diablos porque no me dijiste lo idiota que es.-

_Me reí un poco al decir eso…recordando los últimos meses._

_-_Pero es una agradable persona, y mi abuelo…Giotto y Dino también. Supongo que viste todo desde arriba…je, y me uní a la organización.-_Dije con orgullo mostrando mi uniforme nuevo.-_No te quise enseñar el otro que destroce en Ciudad Fortuna. Y sabes? "Organización" se me hace una palabra fuerte…que te parecería mejor? … pensaba algo como familia…si, aprendí que la familia no solo es de sangre… Papá, te extraño…te extrañamos…mi abuelo, Dino, mamá.. y Dante…verdad?¡.-_Grite lo ultimo para que Dante me escuchara._

_-_No te hagas suposiciones…-_Me dijo Dante que venia de lejos con otro ramo de rosas a lo lejos._

_-_Las mias son mas bonitas.-_Dije con orgullo._

_-_Tsk…no es cierto.-_Se inclino para ponerlas junto a las mias…_

_Dante_

_Padre cumplí mi promesa de cuidar a la hija de Tony…_

_Tony…tu hija es una persona talentosa, aprende muy rápido y con el tiempo será capaz de llevar la organización como lo deseaste…cambio bastante que cuando la conocí..._

_Cierto…cambio bastante de cómo la recuerdo, pero sigue siendo la chica que conocí cuando éramos pequeños…_

_Voltee a verla un momento y su cabello blanco cubría parte de su rostro mientras miraba al cielo y sonreía un poco, después se percato de mi mirada._

_-_Eh que decías?.-_Dijo con duda._

_-_Le decía a tu padre que su hija es una persona problemática e idiota.-_Dije con la mayor seriedad del mundo._

_Sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas tomaron el color de sus ojos. Hizo un puchero enorme y trato de golpearme. Lo esquive y al parecer se contuvo. Después sonrió._

_-_También me agradas.-_Dijo._

_Mire de nuevo la lapida de Tony…"Antony Redgrave. Un maravilloso padre, hijo, esposo, amigo, compañero y maestro. Jamás te olvidaremos"_

_Eh? Mire al cielo empezó a nevar, los copos de nieve rodeaban la lapida poco a poco. Mire a Lina para decirle que es mejor que nos retiremos. Pero su rostro…o la pate que se veía por su cabello se veía húmeda…_

_-_Estas llorando?.-_Le pregunte._

_-_No…solo es la nieve.-_Me respondió en tono bajo.-_Vámonos.-_Dijo mientras se alejaba de la lapida y se dirige a la entrada._

_No quiero que esto sea todo Tony…algo me dice que aun debo de estar al lado de Lina, si no te parece, reclámaselo a mi padre. Pensé en tono de burla._

_Por cierto, feliz navidad._

_Lina_

_-_Ah...-_Suspire mientras veía todo el desorden que causo la navidad de hace unos días…todavía no terminan de limpiar, dios mío._

_-_Quieren que les ayude?.-_Dije por enésima vez a las personas que están limpiando._

_-_No princesa, es probable que ya terminemos hoy y empecemos con los preparativos para año nuevo.-_Me dijeron con alegría y tristeza a la vez._

_-_La fiesta si que estuvo loca eh?.-_Dijo Dante reclinado en una silla a lo lejos._

_-_Deberías de saberlo, tú causaste la mayor parte.-_Dije en tono de regaño._

_-Flash back-_

_-_En verdad tengo que usarlo? Porque no mejor el uniforme formal…-_Dije viendo el largo vestido color tinto con encaje negro adornado la cintura, mientras Kyrie me mostraba los guantes largos color blanco que iban con el vestido y los ponía sobre la cama donde también se encuentra una caja con zapatos negros de tacón mediano._

_-_Su abuelo insiste en que use una vestimenta adecuada para las festividades.-_Me respondió mientras se dispone a ir a la puerta._

_-_Kyrie… -_Dije tratando de detenerla con mis palabras.- _Despues de esto…te iras a Ciudad Fortuna cierto?.-_Dije con temor, ella me agrada, pero entiendo que quiera estar en su ciudad natal con la persona que ama._

_Kyrie se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa y asintió levemente. Le devolví la sonrisa._

-Espero que nos visites pronto.-_Le dije. _

_Vi como salía de mi habitación, me desvestí y me puse el vestido, guantes y zapatos que tenia a la vista…el cabello será mejor solamente en una coleta de lado, algo sencillo…además de que no soy fanática a los peinados._

_Al bajar vi todo el salón decorado con espíritu navideño, muérdago en diferentes lugares, bebidas y comida, la música estaba tocando algo suave y clásico…_

_Y todos…se ven felices, con sus familias como invitados y con vestimentas diferentes. Rodee la habitación con la mirada, y ahí estaban…_

_Dante bebiendo un poco de alcohol en una copa mientras le ofrecia a Skull… el declina la oferta pero a la insistencia de Dante, Skull prueba un poco…_

_Voltee la mirada hacia un balcón y ahí estaba Giotto y Lady algo juntos… me sorprendió bastante, aun no le eh preguntado que paso exactamente mientras estábamos luchando…_

_Al otro extremo del salón están Dino y Trish, en un ambiente similar. Ellos se ven maduros, brindando con unas copas y riendo un poco. Me alegro._

_Mi abuelo saludando a los demás invitados, y al verme se dirige a mi con su sonrisa. Me hace una reverencia y me extiende la mano. La tome tímidamente ya que jamás me había pasado algo asi, y me dirige a donde estaban los instrumentos musicales. _

_La música se detuvo y el sonido de una copa se hizo notar en todo el salón por un momento, llamando la atención de los invitados.  
>-<em>Gracias por asistir.- _Comenzó a decir con alegría.-_La lucha fue dura, difícil, algunos se llevaron heridas serias, pero ninguna baja…eso es un éxito para la organización.-_Dijo moviendo ligeramente las manos.-_Y este festejo lo cerrare con broche de oro con una noticia…mi despedida como líder de la organización.-_Las reacciones de todos no se hicieron esperar.-_Pero, no los dejo solos, mi nieta, Lina, será quien ahora los guie, aun le falta un tramo de camino por recorrer. Y cuando lo complete será una mejor líder que lo que yo fui.-_Las miradas se fijaron en mi por unos momentos…mi temor a echarlo a perder se hizo evidente y cierro mi boca tratando de no decir nada idiota.- _Pero no se preocupen, en unos días será la ceremonia, asi que…si quieren correr lejos del dominio de mi nieta, dejare un auto en la puerta.-_Termino con unas sonrisa burlona, acompañado con las risas de los demás….gracias abuelo…-_Disfruten y celebremos!-_Grito en tono alegre alzando su copa.-_Salud.-_Dijo al fin, con el eco entonando la misma palabra por nosotros…_

_-_Salud…salud…sa..-_Dice una voz conocida una y otra vez. Mire donde proviene y es Skull algo ebrio mientras bebe cada vez que dice "salud". _

_Ángelo llega y lo carga de un brazo para llevarlo fuera de la habitación. Sonreí por la escena, el no se ve como el tipo de persona que se embriaga._

_Me pose en la esquina de la habitación, en un lado Dino y Trish siguen hablando mas amenamente, ok…ahí no ire, solo estorbare…mejor voy con Giotto…_

_Y al ir con él estaba casi la misma atmosfera romántica con Lady…de veras? Soy la única que Cupido ignoro? Tsk… alrededor mío solo hay parejas y grupos de amigos amenos…_

_Me deprimí un poco y salí al balcón a tomar algo de aire fresco…mire mi copa y como bailaba el vino tinto en el…tome un sorbo y me llamo la atención el pequeño parque con un estanque a unos metros…mire detrás de mi y luego al estanque… no estaría mal llegar un momento y estar lejos de la música._

_Los tacones se entierran en el pasto, me los quite y camine sintiendo la humedad en mis pies, gire rápido en mi eje sintiendo algo de paz…sonreí por la brisa._

_-_Deberías de bailar así ahí dentro.-_Dijo una voz a unos metros de mi.-_Me pare en seco algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

_No pude responder al ver a Dante recargado en un árbol.-_Yo, no se bailar, ya deberías de saberlo.-_Le dije secamente mientras me acercaba a la orilla del estanque._

_-_Solo al principio, mis pies han dejado de sangrar gracias a eso.-_Dijo entre una sonrisa. Se está burlando de mi? Idiota…ni en este día puede ser un poco amable…_

_-_Que amable…pues tú no eres un buen bailarín eh?.-_Le dije tratando de devolvérsela._

_El comentario lo molesto un poco y camino hacia mí. –_A si? Quieres comprobarlo? Aun no te enseñado nada, niñita….-

-A quien le dices niñita?.-_Le dije algo molesta mientras me acerque a el._

_El momento de tensión y rivalidad duro unos momentos, golpes y gritos se escucharon dentro de la mansión…Dante y yo nos olvidamos de todo y corrimos hacia haya. _

_La música paró, algunos vasos estaban rotos, las cortinas alborotadas, las mujeres y niños concentrados en una zona, y algunos hombres conteniendo a una persona…Skull?_

_Ángelo logro tomarlo de los brazos posándolos en su espalda, después de algunos forcejeos Skull cayo dormido. _

_-_Pensé que ya estaba durmiendo cuando me fui de su habitación.-_Dijo Ángelo como disculpándose con mi abuelo._

_-_Que tonto es cuando bebe, todos sabemos que con una copa se pone como loco.-_Dijo un hombre a lo lejos._

_Mire a Dante con enojo.-_Si…que tonto.-_Dije. Dante desvió la mirada y fue con Ángelo a ayudarlo a cargar a Skull._

_-Fin flash back-_

_-_Ningún ser humano debería de ponerse ebrio con esa cantidad de alcohol.-_Dijo Dante tratando de excusarse. _

_-_Pues ya viste que si.-_Dije suspirando.-Oye….ropa nueva?.- Continúe mientras lo mire bien. _

_Ahora tenia un chaleco rojo, camisa negra de manga larga, una gabardina parecida a la de antes, y pantalones rojos…eso si, no olvida sus botas ni guantes negros. Sonrió al ver como lo miraba._

_-_Te gusta?.-_Dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo sus brazos_.-El chico ese mancho el mío con vomito y lo dejo impregnado de alcohol..-_Dijo con disgusto, mi cara de asco y después risa se mostro._

_-_Ya aprenderás a no embriagarlo.-_Dije cruzando los brazos y sonriendo mas._

_-_Si…si…-_Dijo levantando los brazos y dándome la espalda.-_Me voy…-_Dijo en lo bajo._

-Bien, te veré en la cena.-_Dije caminando lejos de él._

-No entiendes, me voy…-

_El comentario me hizo voltear a mirarlo…mi sonrisa de hace unos segundos desapareció por ver su rostro serio.-_Que quieres decir?, a donde te vas?.-_Dije acercándome a él. _

_Este es el fin?_

_Dante titubeo al verme.-_Me llamaron para una misión, tuve que aceptar.-_Dijo seriamente._

_-_Ya veo…-_Dije desviando mi mirada al suelo.-_Al fin y al cabo…terminaste con tu misión, estoy aquí.-_Dije con una sonrisa fingida y extendiendo mis brazos de forma alegre…no quiero…_

_No quiero que este sea el fin…_

_-_Me daré una vuelta por el lugar cuando tenga tiempo.-_Dijo caminando hacia a puerta._

_-_Asegúrate de traer algo, tu sola presencia no será suficiente!.-_Dije gritándole._

_Escuche una risa pequeña que venía de él…_

_Dante…cuídate._


	22. Año nuevo!, vida nueva

_6 días después de navidad…31 de Diciembre_

**Cap 22 Año nuevo!, vida nueva.**

_-_Dejavú.- _Dije frente al espejo mostrando el vestido rojo con encaje que usé en navidad._

_Hoy es el día Lina….vamos muestra una sonrisa, que no se note tus nervios y tu impulso de decir alguna estupidez._

_Asome mi rostro hacia el lobby…todo perfectamente decorado, los instrumentos estan listos y los invitados comienzan a llegar… ok…vamos_

_Respire hondo y puse una gran sonrisa._

_Cuando me di cuenta…estaba rodeada de personas tratando de hablar conmigo… "No esta nerviosa por ser la próxima líder?" …"Podría considerar nuestro plan para un futuro?"…_

_-_Le presento a mi hijo, es egresado de una de las universidades mas prestigiosas del mundo. -_Empezó a decir un hombre mientras señalaba a su hijo quien sostenía una copa de vino.-_Estoy seguro que ve el gran hombre digno de ser la pareja de la nueva líder.-_Termino de decir con orgullo._

_Q…que?! Pareja…p..pero yo… hay dios mio…_

_-_Lo siento mucho, la princesa tiene más invitados a quienes saludar, pero consideraremos su propuesta.-_Dijo una voz muy cordialmente mientras me tomaba gentilmente de la mano y me jalaba lejos de ese círculo de personas._

_-_Muchas gracias Giotto.-_Dije con un suspiro._

_-_Pero no estoy mintiendo, hay unas personas que quieren verte.-_Dijo alegremente mientras señalaba a un grupo pequeño de personas que entraban._

_-_Mamá!.-_Corrí hacia ellos abrazándolos.-_Los extrañe mucho, donde estaban tanto tiempo.-_Trate de decir mas pero las lagrimas que querían salir ahogaron mi garganta._

_-_Casi no te reconocemos.-_Dijo mi hermana._

_-_Lo siento, nos tuvimos que ir de emergencia, pero nos fueron informando de cada paso que dabas…Lina, te has convertido en una líder excepcional.-_Dijo mi mama con orgullo._

_-_Ha sido un tiempo!.-_Dijo mi abuelo abriendo los brazos hacia nosotros._

_Mi familia platicó amenamente y nos dirigimos a una mesa donde hablamos por un largo tiempo. Pero…llego un momento en que mi vista se dirigió al balcón…un poco de aire fresco no estaría mal._

_Salí con mi copa y vi a lo lejos el estanque…recordé ese momento cuando me encontré a Dante…es como si lo viera…espera…lo veo?..._

_Parpadee por un momento y lo que creía que era él fue simplemente una mala broma de mi mente._

_Un sonido de una copa llamo mi atención. _

_-_Gracias por asistir, fue un honor compartir tantos momentos y logros con ustedes.-_Dijo mi abuelo.-_Pero ahora, como les dije hace unos días. Un nuevo líder..mi nieta, los llevara a mas victorias y felicidad que yo no pude darles.-Volteo hacia mi.-Lina, querida. Podrías venir un momento?.-_Las miradas se dirigen hacia mi, mis piernas tiemblan un poco al caminar, espero que mi pose de chica valiente no se vea tan falsa.-_Empezaremos con el cambio de la insignia de la organización.-_Mi abuelo se quito un anillo que portaba y de ahí salió una luz, un rojizo hermoso que floto hasta mi brazalete haciéndolo brillar de color carmesí por un momento y despues volvió a su verde esmeralda original.-_Con esto, te cedo mis poderes y la organización, confio que los llevaras a una nueva luz que jamás hayan visto.-_Dijo mi abuelo, se aparto de mi por un momento y me cedió la palabra…_

_Aquí vienen los nervios…_

_-_Hola…y..yo.-_Dije tratando de elegir las palabras correctas…luego recordé aquella platica con mi padre hace unos días.-_Organización eh? Que palabra tan mas brusca…yo no lo llamaría organización.-_Los rostros de los demás se transformaron en duda.-_Nos ayudamos entre si, la batalla fue perfecta, hicimos nuevos amigos…no es una organización….-_Me sorprendí un poco al ver a Nero y Kyrie en la entrada del lobby.-_Somos una familia…la familia no se trata de lazos sanguíneos, si no del tiempo y cariño que se tienen uno al otro…así que propongo cambiar el nombre seco de organización que tenemos…Yo, Lina Redgrave bautizo esta familia como la "Famiglia Lopo" .-_Viendo a Yuuki jugar con los niños….-_Gracias.-_Los rostros de los integrantes…de mi familia se llenaron de sonrisas y aplaudieron. _

_La música se reanudo y camine hacia Nero y Kyrie.-_Gracias por venir.-_Dije con alegría._

_-_Hermoso discurso.-_Dijo Kyrie mientras me saludaba con un abrazo._

_-_No hubiéramos llegado a tiempo si no fuera por Dante.-_Dijo Nero._

_-_Dante..les dijo de esto?.-_Pregunte con sorpresa._

_-_Si…esta fuera.-_Dijo Lady a mis espaldas._

_-_Trae a ese niño berrinchudo.-_Dijo Trish con una sonrisa._

_Chicos…._

_Baje tan rápido como pude al jardín, me quite los tacones porque me estorbaban y llegue a donde estaba él… su cabello blanco sobresale, como una segunda luna a la que puedo tocar…_

_-_Viniste.-_Dije ocultando mi entusiasmo._

_-_No me perdería esto.- _Dijo Dante mirando al lago._

-Quieres pasar?- _Le pregunte girando a la mansión._

_-_Lo siento, me ire en un momento.-_Me respondió mirándome fijamente.- _Ire a una misión…cuidar un viejo trozo de papel en un museo.-_Concluyó._

_-_Ya veo…-_Dije en lo bajo_

_Dante terminó aquí…ya no tiene compromiso…eh? Me siento incomoda, asustada? Triste? No había sentido esto antes…_

_-_Pero…-_Dijo acercándose a mi lentamente.-_…volveré.-_Termino de decir ya enfrente mio._

_La música resonaba hasta donde estábamos, sentí como se acercaba mas a mi y me tomó de la cintura._

_-_Q..que haces?.-_Dije mientras me sonrojaba._

_-_No…-_Dijo Dante poniendo un par de dedos en mi boca. _

_Los bajo lentamente haciendo que se moviera mi labio inferior, bajo a mi cuello…despues a mi hombro y siguió…cada celula de mi piel; aunque cubierta…podía sentir su delicadeza dejando al final…un camino que quedo grabado durante unos momentos hasta mi mano izquierda. La tomo con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez, se comenzó a mover poco a poco. Otra vez quiere que baile?_

-Quieres que te vuelva pisar?.-_Dije con ironia._

-Seré fuerte.-_Dijo mientras empezaba a moverse_

_Empezamos a bailar, era mas atento con los movimientos…no me miraba, solo al cielo. Yo mire al pasto, parecemos unos niños queriendo decirnos algo y la pena nos consume…_

_Reí por un momento._

_-_Eh?, que es tan gracioso?.-_Dijo Dante mirandome con duda._

_-_Nada….-_Dije mirándolo un momento.-_Ves?, ya no te piso.

-Gracias, mis pies lo agradecen.-_Dijo Dante riendo con sarcasmo._

_Tsk….si no fuera porque estoy descalza ya le hubiera encajado el tacon en el pie. Paso un momento y la luna se alzo mas…_

_-_Oye …_-Dije mirando aun al pasto._

_-_Hmm?.-_Dijo Dante aun mirando al cielo._

_-_Cual es la debilidad de los demonios?.-_Dije mirándolo._

_Su rostro se formo en sopresa y luego una leve sonrisa, aun mirando al cielo._

_-_En verdad quieres saber?.-_Dijo_

_-_Si no fuera asi, no te preguntaría no crees?.-_Dije con ironia._

_-_Pues…-_Empezó a decir._

_El cielo se ilumino de varios colores, con leves sonidos de explosiones. Los fuegos artificiales estaban en el cielo, y a pesar que las explosiones ocupaban un espacio en mis oídos, lo pude escuchar claramente. _

_Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas por unos momentos, su cabello blanco se coloreaba de diferentes colores y sus ojos se iluminaban._

_Ese momento en que las palabras no hacen falta._

-…na….ina…Lina…LINA!- _Escuche entre los fuegos artificiales. _

_Los chicos nos gritaban desde el balcón. Volteamos a verlos mientras los fuegos artificiales se apagaban_

-La cena esta lista!, vengan.-_Nos gritaba Giotto casi saliéndose del balcón para que lo pudiéramos escuchar. _

_Vi como Dante caminaba lejos de mi, se quedo quieto un momento y volteo.-_Vienes o qué?-_Me dijo con su media sonrisa._

_-_Si.-_Grite corriendo hacia los demás, Dante se rio en lo bajo y camino tras de mi._

_No pude evitar sonreír, ahora tengo a quienes proteger, con quien compartiré mi vida y mis aventuras…un nuevo comienzo y todo…por ese peliblanco que cambio mi vida._

_Fin…(_?)

**Gracias por leer! Si…me llevo un año…entre toda los pendientes que tenia jaja, pero termine en la temporada deseada! Pienso hacer mas y mas fanfics! gracias por su apoyo!**


End file.
